


The Rejected Cornerstone of Erebor

by KusanoSaku



Series: The Fall and Rise of the House of Durin [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF Nori, Courtship, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Dwobbits, Healer! Bilbo - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Natural Leader Fili, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KusanoSaku/pseuds/KusanoSaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kili and Ori were already unofficially betrothed before the Quest for Erebor began? What if Fili found his One in Bilbo when he opened the door of Bag End? How does that change the course of events? Shameless rearranging of arrivals at Bag End. Bilbo actually cooked and was halfway prepared for them. Healer Bilbo</p>
<p>Warnings: FTM character, minor genderswap, Future mpreg, some racial prejudice, culture differences,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gandalf's news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's lonely days after his mother's passing are interrupted by the arrival of her old friend Gandalf. It shakes Bilbo up and changes the course of his destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story runs concurrently with Thief's fall...

Chapter one - Gandalf’s News

It had been five years since mam died, his da had gone first. 

Since he hadn’t as much skill as her young apprentice Bell Goodchild she hung on until she’d left someone skilled enough to tend to the hobbits of Hobbiton.

It was lonely in Bag End without his parents. 

Bell was a competent healer despite her age and he was only in times of great need called to assist. 

When she was wed to Hamfast Gamgee this spring the town rejoiced.

Between himself and Hamfast they grew more food then he could eat…

Bell helped him tend the herb garden at Bag End since it was larger then her own on Bagshot Row.

The three were fast friends despite the difference in age being what it was. Hamfast was 36 and Bell 34. She’d come of age last year and finally accepted Hamfast’s courtship in earnest. 

Bilbo himself was fifty soon to be fifty-one come September was lonely. He had a hole with five washrooms and eleven bedrooms. 

Why his father Bungo had chosen such an odd number Bilbo knew not…

With his life so lonely and near meaningless Bilbo wondered if he shouldn’t embrace his Tookish side and follow in his mam’s footsteps and find an adventure. 

He could ask his uncle Fortinbras II who ruled the Great Smials of Tuckbourgh at least if any trading parties would be leaving soon. Bag End was comfortable yes but with no one to share it with it was cold and lonely.

He’d offered to let Hamfast and Bell live there but they wanted a place of their own.

Like Bungo, Hamfast built their smial himself and prided himself for its comfort though it was smaller then Bag End.

So Bilbo was still alone…

He sat on the wall of the road that passed his property smoking and brooding.

“Well the tiny hobbit has grown.”

Bilbo blinked and looked up.

There was the wizard friend of his mother, Gandalf who brought those fireworks for his birthday and other celebrations.

Bilbo jumped up and tumbled forward dropping his pipe.

“Careful now lad, I’d prefer you were in one piece to hear my news.” Gandalf chuckled catching him and setting him upon the grass beyond the wall.

“I haven’t seen you in years. Mam died and I couldn’t tell you…” Bilbo babbled.

“I knew it when she passed on. It was a broken heart that took her, she tried to hang on but the absence of her heart won in the end. On my last visit Belladonna made me promise if I knew of a possible quest or adventure that I would think of you first. One fell into my hands as these things often do.” Gandalf nodded leaning on his staff.

“An adventure? I was just thinking how boring and lonely it is at present. We don’t always have a lot of travellers who can’t be put up at the Green Dragon.” Bilbo stammered.

“Well I’ve taken the liberty of inviting guests that should arrive around dinner time. I would have told you in person sooner but I was delayed. I wrote but,” Gandalf stuck his fingers into the mailbox opposite the break in the wall with three stone steps. “..it seems my letter was late. I have to run another errand to the north of the shire but should return this evening. Plan for a party. You should have just enough time to cook.”

Bilbo stared at the letter and his fallen pipe that Gandalf put in his hands, “Party? Guests? Adventure? Really? Me? Oh dear…what shall I serve? So much to do so little time.”

Bilbo scurried into his hole and ran for the kitchen, guests. He was so ill-prepared. There was food to be cooked, rooms to be aired, bedding to be changed and he would never get it done in time. 

Unlike Brandy Hall or the Great Smials Bilbo had no servants, it was only him…

He pulled out pans and then raided his pantry.

He only hoped to be done in time…

If only Gandalf had told him how many…

Plan for a party? That could mean any number…

What manner of guests? Elves? Hobbits? Men? 

Bilbo was so worried about everything going well that he was only able to focus on making as much food as he could all day.


	2. Behind the green door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and his companions arrive at the home of a friend of Gandalf's. He is travel-weary, hungry, dirty and annoyed with his brother's blissful state. When the green door opens his annoyance melts.

Chapter two - Behind the Green Door

Fili, son of Jili and Dis; Prince of Durin’s line and heir to Thorin Oakenshield was pleased his uncle had deemed him old enough despite his youth to join them on their quest to retake Erebor. Despite his youth, he was only twelve years past his majority; 83 winters was young for a Khazad…

Having never seen the Lonely Mountain even at a distance it did not call to him as it did his older relations like his uncle Thorin, their close cousins Balin and Dwalin as well are their more distant cousin Dori.

Ori too had never seen the Lonely Mountain so this was all academic to him.

Fili had always been overprotective and wiser but it was when Kili found his One that they began to separate.

Since Kili and Ori were not capable of being separated they travelled together with Dori and Nori, Ori’s elder brothers.

Of course travelling with such an infamous thief such as Nori was unacceptable to their cousin Dwalin who insisted on following to ‘keep an eye’ on the disreputable dwarf who claimed he’d cleaned up his act repeatedly.

Dori was embarrassed to be travelling with such distinguished company yet having many who could hunt was of a great assistance to the tinker who was what Men they’d encountered called a ‘Jack of all Trades’ yet he was good at nearly everything he’d ever attempted to take care of their younger brother after their dam died in childbirth. Their father Stori, according to Kili, had died with their own father during the foolish attempt to retake Khazad-dûm. Both dams had going into early labour at the news of their One’s deaths. Only his mother Dis lived beyond the Loss of her One, being of stronger constitution no doubt due to her being of the Royal Line. Dwalin who was barely younger then Thorin and yet a winter older than Dori had fought as Shield Brother to their Prince.

While he was slightly jealous of Kili having found his One first, it was no wonder when his brother’s One was of his Longbeard kin.

Unfortunately, Fili knew having met many of his fellow exiles due to his status as Thorin’s heir that his One was not of them. It was possible that his one died when disease swept through them or even at Khazad-dûm if they were old enough to fight…

That knowledge pained him for Khazad-dim only loved once; the heir of Erebor living and dying without consort was unsettling.

Kili and Ori were to take a tea to prevent conception falling pregnant on their journey was too dangerous and Dori would never all such a thing to befall his youngest brother. Especially, since Ori was a carrier the gender line between male and female was rather blurred for Khazad-dim.

They were to be officially betrothed when and only if the Lonely Mountain was retaken. It would be seen as a blessing from Mahal, for the spare heir of the Line of Durin to join with the ‘Royal Scribe and Librarian’.

Since he had no One, it was entirely possible he would be forced into a political match to gain an ally.

Such a future had him hoping that he was able to avoid that fate.

They were to meet at a House marked with a Khuzdul rune for thief in this strangely green land called the Shire.

They were looked at with awe and suspicion since they’d entered this land.

They were taller and broader then these odd creatures, not to mention they were chubby rather then thin and scrawny compared to those in exile. Also they were more baby faced then Kili because they lacked a beard.

He worried slightly about this unknown prospective thief; did he know how many they might number? Perhaps, he didn’t know how much a Khazad ate…

That upset him; after all he was the elder Prince of the Line of Durin even if he had no mountain to be prince of. Even claiming such a title seemed preposterous and even hypocritical…

Having been born outside in exile, he had more in common with those who hadn’t been born in the Lonely Mountain.

It had been lost in the Third Age of the Sun in the year 2770 and it was now TA 2941.

His uncle had been young when Smaug arrived drawn by the rumours of their wealth.

Fili was different from the elders even of his own line; they were in this for the treasure and the fame. Fili looked on Thorin as a father and for that would he partake of this quest. His brother was in it for the adventure and if the quest proved successful then he was in it for the prospective acknowledgement of his betrothal to Ori officially.

Fili would fight for Erebor if only to see to his brother’s happiness and he would rule fairly if it came to that.

They finally, well Kili did, spied a round green door set in a hillside with the rune on it. It glowed bluish-white in the dusk light.

Dori may or may not have been the elder; Fili wasn’t sure if that was Dwalin, however but as the ranking dwarf, much to his annoyance, he was expected to make the first announcement.

With a sigh, the ‘crown prince’ of the Line of Durin raised his hand and rapped sharply on the door with his knuckles.

“Oh dash it all,” came an annoyed voice, “I’m coming. Hold yer breeches!”

The company of six frowned in confusion…

The door was pulled open and standing there, was the most beautiful creature Fili had ever seen.

He was male, he assumed though he lacked a beard like his strange kindred.

“Fili, son of Dis at your service.” Fili bowed heart in his throat to the young male.

“Oh the ones Gandalf said I ought to expect for dinner. Is that all of ya?” the male said glancing at the faces present.

“We number six but we know not how many come.” Fili admitted.

“Well then uh…Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna and Bungo. Welcome…I guess.”

“My travelling companions: Dwalin, shield brother of Thorin Oakenshield and son of Fundin; Dori, son of Stori; Nori the quick-fingered, brother of Dori; Kili, son of Dis and Ori, scribe of Thorin Oakenshield.”

The five Khazad-dim bowed, “At your service.”

“Well, nice to make your acquaintance. Dinner is uh waiting.” Bilbo swallowed.

Dori made the first move in the direction a hot meal’s scent drifted from.

Fili brought up his arm, “Wait. Our boots are muddy and it is disrespectful to carry weapons into a peaceful home like plunderers when we are guests. They will be set aside and we will wash our hands before asking if our gentle host needs help preparing for perhaps more guests. Balin and Thorin will be present at some point and Gandalf I am sure since he has some investment in our proposition.”

“Being close kinsmen and loyal to the Royal Line of Durin, it is possible that Gloin and perhaps even Oin might join us. It would do well to have a healer on the quest.” Dwalin observed coolly. “I doubt Gloin’s son Gimli will be allowed to come given his youth. Were it not my shield brother’s choice, I would agree with Dis and have left you in Harn Baland.”

Gimli while stoat of heart and strong of swing, was still seven years from majority.

Fili sighed, “Every kuldar is need cousin. Thorin understands this and as our King it is our duty to support his choices whether or not we agree with them. Yet in thankfulness for Master Bilbo’s hospitality we will remove our dirty boots and lay down our arms. We will wash and assist our gracious host in anyway needed.”

“No…it is my privilege as a Hobbit host to serve you.” Bilbo stammered.

“Where might we wash?” Dori asked after setting aside his boots and weapons.

Nori smirked, “What’s a ‘hobbit’?”

Bilbo flushed, “It’s what we of the Shire call ourselves. I know that in Bree the men call us Halflings. Perhaps, dwarf is what they would call you?”

Dwalin snorted, “They call a single Khazad a dwarf, more than one Khazad-dim would be dwarrows to anyone not Khazad.”

“Do come in. Where are my manners? To left you stand on the stoop so long…” Bilbo wrung his hands, “Yes wash rooms…we have three guest ones here down the hall.”

The hobbit led them down the hall after Dwalin shut and locked the door.

Probably to insure that other ‘hobbits’ didn’t come to steal their weapons.

Fili sighed; Dwalin was like Thorin, always so suspicious….

Kili dragged Ori into the first wash room to clean up before dinner.

The fastidious Dori claimed the second while herding his wayward but good-hearted brother Nori along with him.

Dwalin in a rare show of selfishness claimed the third.

Bilbo turned to find Fili still covered in travel dust, “Dear me…I guess I’ll have to show you my personal wash room. It would be unkind of me to make a guest wait when I can accommodate.”

Fili felt a shiver of pride and pleasure run down his spine knowing that this beautiful gentle- ‘hobbit’ was offering to allow him into his private sanctuary. “Thank you Master Bilbo.”

The hobbit swallowed, “It’s no trouble at all…just uh follow your nose to the kitchen and I’ll dish you up a plate.” He pointed at a partially closed door, “My wash room is through there."

“If you think serving now is best our gracious host. I would be willing to wait for my betters before breaking bread.”

Fili maybe Crown Prince of the fallen Kingdom of Erebor but he had high respect for his Uncle and Dwalin’s elder brother Balin.

“Who would be your ‘Betters’?” the hobbit asked sounding confused from the bedroom.

“Our king and his most trusted advisor.” Fili said as he removed his gloves placing them on his belt so he could wash his hands and face without wetting the leather.

“A king? A king is coming to my hole? Oh dear, oh dear…I was told to prepare for a party but I wasn’t prepared for someone like the Thain to show up.”

Fili dried his face and hands tying his dirty hair up in a leather thong, “To be fair he’s a King without a kingdom. What’s a ‘Thain’?”

“He’s supposed to be the Leader of all hobbits in the Shire save those in Buckland who fall under the Authority of the Master of Buckland. The Brandybucks used to hold the title, until they crossed the Brandywine. Back then they were called the Oldbucks. Yet the most powerful hobbit is the Mayor of Michel Delving.” Bilbo babbled nervously.

“Are you related to this Thain?” Fili asked curious.

“The Thrain is the leader of the Tooks and well my mam was Belladonna of the Tooks before she married my Da.” Bilbo swallowed.

“Thank you for the use of the washroom Master Bilbo. It was kind of you. I feel much better though if it might be arranged I believe my companions would like to bathe after dinner.”

“Of course. Laundry as well? I am sure it could be done and is needed after a long journey.” Bilbo looked wistful, “My mother used to talk of her journeys. She travelled amoung the elves who taught her healing before she passed. I have some skill but Bell Gamgee is Hobbiton’s healer since mam passed on. Mam was betrothed to Da before she went and many said she’d jilted him but he spent years building her this place while he waited. He was right though she came back and eventually earned Hobbiton’s trust.”

“Then they are both gone?” Fili frowned.

Bilbo nodded, “It’s not so bad, sometimes I help Bell and I look after the gardens with the Gaffer. Any extra food is given to the poor hobbits; though I keep enough to feed unexpected guests. When the inn, which is small is overfull, I often house guests so I keep a large pantry in case of such visitors. Da put in large cellars and pantries as well as an herb room. We have many bedrooms here at Bag End and of course four total wash rooms.”

Fili followed the hobbit down the corridor where they found Nori who was spinning a pocket knife while Dwalin glared at him.

Kili and Ori had hung up their cloaks as well as those of their travelling companions.

Fili hung up his own coughing so the two broke up their too intimate looking embrace before their host noticed.

To Fili’s relief there was a knock at the door.

“Uh coming!” Bilbo said scurrying to open the door.

The door was tugged open and Bilbo stumbled in his hurry to open it after he belatedly realized it was locked.

Fili caught him out of reflex having saved his baby brother from a fall or two or countless over the years.

The feeling of the smaller male in his arms was like coming home…

He could feel part of his heart that was cold, melting. He looked down into those blue-grey eyes and tousled curly blonde hair and Fili knew it. He’d found his One…

“I’m sorry. I’m normally not so clumsy…” Bilbo stammered.

“Think nothing of it. I am always at your service Master Bilbo.” Fili said dusting him off, his hands lingering on plump flesh.

The hobbit shivered and then turned back to the door, “My apologies…welcome?”

To his surprise, there were three dwarves…dwarrows picking themselves off the floor.

The first up had a funny looking hat, “Bofur, son of Bufor. At your service.”

Then he turned help one of his companions up, “My older brother Bifur, son of Burmor.”

This dwarf had an axe stuck in his forehead.

The only dwarf still on the floor well the stoop was a rather rotund fellow who fairly rolled.

The dwarf was vaguely familiar to Fili, the one called Bofur.

“Bombur ya shoulda come last. Ye tripped as ya knocked so we fell on ya. Sometimes I think I’ve got the family’s share of brains.” Bofur grumbled.

Bifur poked them.

The three newcomers looked up catching sight of Fili and his brother.

Fili groaned.

“Masters we didn’t mean to offend. We overheard Lord Thorin complaining about needing extra hands in an inn in the Iron Hills. We were travelling with a caravan of merchants and followed. We might of overheard the directions…”

“You’re not of our kin.”

“Bofur at yer service. We’re descendants of exiles from Khazad-dûm, humble folk miners and the like. Bombur here be a cook, Bifur and I be toymakers by trade but we’re a fair hand at fighting. I have my mattock, Bifur his boar spear and Bombur’s quick. He’s wicked with a ladle and cleaver knife. We’d be proud to join ya. Rumour has it the ale’s free and if we’re successful we might earn a fair bit of gold to set ourselves up all proper like.”

Dori looked less then amused and Dwalin seemed to be considering tossing them out.

Fili sighed, as the senior most member of the Royal Line of Durin it was his choice. “We shall discuss this more over dinner. Mahal knows we need all the axes we can get even if they are mattocks, spears and kitchen knives. A cook would be appreciated I am sure. However it will have to wait on Thorin’s word you understand. We’re still waiting for Thorin, his advisor Balin and of course Tharkûn.”

Bofur frowned, “Tharkûn? Who that be?”

“Oh he is more commonly known as Gandalf,” Fili began.

“A w…wizard.” Bilbo offered, “I remember his fireworks. Mam always had some for the parties like Beltane…or the Summer equinox.”

“Fireworks? I wonder if he might teach us how to make those…” Kili said in wonder.

Ori the good betrothed that he was and well-brought up by the contentious Dori smacked him.

Kili of course promptly began pouting.

“No use standing in the doorway right Master Bilbo? Now take off your boots like good Khazad-dim. Dori if you would be so good as to show these brave volunteers where to wash. Weapons on the table, boots underneath and cloaks first.” Fili clapped his hands expecting promptness.

Bofur’s face split with a grin, “We can stay?”

“Every kuldar we can get will be of great benefit. Now Master Bilbo,” Fili began.

Bilbo took the cloaks and hung them up. “Um yes?”

“If you would show us the way perhaps we might be of some help? Many hands if well directed make work light. There are ten of us at present and I was wondering if you have a large enough table ready?”

“Oh!” the hobbit blinked, “I readied only the kitchen…I was so busy cooking I forgot to air out and dust the dining room.”

A smell of well toasted- possibly burnt bread came from the kitchen.

Bilbo threw the cloaks at Fili, “The bread!”

The adorable hobbit ran off.

Fili hung up the cloaks with a smile, “I say we ask our excitable host where the dust clothes and the dining room is. I think he could use extra hands.”

“Such an excitable, well-fed creature could hardly be the sort of burglar we’re looking for. That scum Nori could steal everything in this house and he’d be none the wiser.” Dwalin grumbled.

“We’re guests’ cousin and I would prefer you didn’t insult him.” Fili said pulling Ori and Kili apart. “Kili you will mind the door and wait for our cousins and uncle. Ori will follow us to the kitchen. Dori who has the best manners if he would be so kind as to wait for the Khazad-dûm three it would be of great help. Dwalin can come along with Nori to keep an eye on us. Nori might not be worth much to either of you but he’ll watch out for Ori at least.”

Kili pouted, “If you’re pulling rank Fee I’ll do it.”

“I am Kee, but we’re guests and as happy as you and your One are, such affectionate behaviour with strangers is unsightly. If you don’t mind your behaviour I will insist that Dori keep Ori beside him this night and Dwalin to watch you.”

Kili grumbled sitting beside the door opposite the boots and table covered in weapons. “Fine. You’re just jealous.”

“Perhaps I am, but your behaviour would appall Uncle Thorin and you really don’t want him to be angry with you. It’s best if you temper your affection when you are in company.” Fili tossed back. He had more control then his younger brother, having been orphaned when he was five even with Uncle Thorin around he’d set himself up as his mother’s protector much to Balin, Dwalin and Thorin’s amusement. He’d grown old before his time, though sometimes he let his guard down with Kili. Unfortunately, a besotted Kili was less concerned with proprieties then a childish Kili.

He found his way to the Kitchens by following his nose.

There the hobbit was glaring at a tray of over slightly baked loaves of bread.

“Oh Master Fili…I’m sorry the bread burnt. I’ll make more,” Bilbo stammered.

Fili chuckled, “It’s not bad. We’re too hungry to mind. We rode far and only managed to leave our ponies at the inn before coming here.”

“Oh…” Bilbo blushed.

“Where would the dust cloths be and the dining room? Some of us might be trusted with silver or platters of food but the dishes perhaps you might prefer to carry yourself if they are important.” Fili offered.

Bilbo handed cloths with shaking hands to Fili, “It’s the second door on the left…I could use another two to help bring up the ale. I have wine too but ale might be best.”

Fili felt almost burned when their hands touched, “Dwalin and Nori would be glad to help you with the ale.” He offered staring at their hands.

“Uh down the back stairs the second door on the right is where I keep my ale.” Bilbo swallowed.

Fili reluctantly let go of those deceptively strong hands, “Then Ori and I will dust the dining room. We’ll light a fire and throw open the windows. We’re all starving but we’ll pitch in. The sooner all is ready, the sooner we can eat. Perhaps, Thorin will arrive by the time we’re ready to eat.”

Dwalin glared at Fili before following the thief and the hobbit to fetch the ale.

Fili dragged Ori into the dining room, “You’re the more mature one, please rein Kili in at least among strangers. I care not what you do in private as long as you behave with proper decorum. I’m trying to be kinder about it then Dori or Thorin. Dwalin looked like he wanted to smash your heads together.” Fili warned handing him a dust rag as he went to open the windows and to light a fire.

Ori flushed, “I’m sorry…I knew better but when he gets close to me I can’t control myself. He’s my One…when we’re older it will be easier. I can hardly believe a prince would look at me.”

“I can somewhat understand. Yet I wish you would be wary, not all races are tolerant of males in a relationship. It disconcerts some men and we’ll be travelling through areas with men. We don’t even know what hobbits’ view on that is. We’ll have to be careful.” Fili said he used the flint he found on the mantle to light the fire.

“I’ll try harder. Dori’s lectures can be trying. I’m not like Nori who sticks his tongue out and ignores him.” Ori stammered.

“You’re a good person, solid, grounded and you think things through. I can’t think of someone better suited to temper Kili’s mischievous nature and hot temper.” Fili admitted softly. “We’ve known you a long time, our mothers were friends and we both lost our fathers the same day. You and Kili practically share a birthday; you will be truly family once we reclaim Erebor.”

“If we do.” Ori said sadly, “I hope we do. Otherwise Thorin will never give his consent.”

“Kili is young and you need time before you are officially betrothed or bonded.” Fili sighed, “He is, you are both barely seven years past your majority; that is very young to be bonded. If it were my choice I would insist on a few years of courtship in hopes of Kili maturing. If we are lucky the quest will see to that.”

Ori scrubbed the table with his cloth, “As long as he isn’t hurt. I couldn’t bear that.”

“There are always dangers Ori once you walk out the door. Nori could tell you, he’s seen more of the seedier side of life.” Fili reminded the little scribe.

Ori nodded, “You’re right…”

They finished readying the room for guests, in time for Dwalin and Nori to carry in three kegs of ale.

Dwalin had two but surprisingly Nori only had one.

Fili blinked, “I would have though with our number four would be a wiser number.”

Dwalin glared at Nori, “We would have had four but the hobbit didn’t come down and the faithless wretch couldn’t carry two. For a thief he isn’t strong.”

Ori blinked, “That’s because Nori’s a,”

Nori set the keg down and snarled, “Ori that’s enough!”

The scribe recoiled, “I’m sorry. I’ll go see if I can help the hobbit with anything else.”

 

 


	3. Mediation

Previous Chapter

_Ori blinked, “That’s because Nori’s a,”_

_Nori set the keg down and snarled, “Ori that’s enough!”_

_The scribe recoiled, “I’m sorry. I’ll go see if I can help the hobbit with anything else.”_

 

Chapter 3- Mediating

 

Dwalin’s eyes narrowed looking at the thief, “You’re a what thief?”

“None of your business.” The middle child of Stori grumbled.

“I’m the guardian of the princes and the shield brother of Thorin, if it will put them in danger.”

Nori scowled, “What Ori would have said doesn’t change anything. I’m the same faithless thief I’ve always been.”

“Peace. I understand that when we were in the Blue Mountains Dwalin for money you were an officer of the court. You’ve had more interaction with Nori due to his nefarious activities. Keep in mind whatever his crimes his family was poor. His mother was dead and his brother was not much younger then Uncle was. Dori had to raise them both, and Nori sought to keep him feed by any means necessary. He never took from us, he never expected us to care for them when we could barely support ourselves. Times are still hard but if we could retake Erebor then it would benefit us all.” Fili chided.

Dwalin scoffed.

Nori smirked, “You’re a decent sort for a prince. I’ll keep ya in mind. You’re good to Ori and that’s important to me. I don’t expect to ever have a One but I’m glad you’ve a good head on yer shoulders. In time you’ll be a worthy leader of our people.”

Fili inclined his head, “I will endeavour to lead our people well. Living up to Thorin will be a challenge.”

“I suspect you’ll do well. You have been melded same as me, we’re cut and shaped by different experience compared to your uncle and my brother Dori.”

Dwalin snorted, “What makes you anything like the Prince?”

“I’m merely a few years his senior. We’re not like you, we weren’t born in Erebor. We’re wanderers, Khazad-dim without a mountain. We’ve never even seen it. We’ve learned different things from you and your ilk. I think the prince knows more about fighting in practice and theory then he does war. He hasn’t quite learnt statesmanship but he does understand mediation and bartering. I know more about being invisible, having large ears and extracting information without the subject being aware. Ori is more scholar then smith, while Dori knows a little about a lot having had to take work doing whatever he could to keep a roof over his head as well as see that Ori at least had some education; though Dori’s true talent is in weaving. I had a sparse education, I can read but I don’t enjoy it. My writing is horrendous.” Nori tossed back.

“If we do reclaim Erebor I think you would be a keen choice for Spy Master. It would be wise to have someone who can have eyes and ears well everywhere. I am sure you could find a few roughly trustworthy persons to bring to Erebor or to send to the Iron Hills to keep an eye on our cousin Dain. There is just something about him I don’t trust. I have doubts he would give us any assistance in retaking Erebor. He’s more likely to claim it himself in some way after we’ve dealt with Smaug.” Fili scowled.

Dwalin gaped at Fili, “You can’t possibly trust him.”

“Why not? What loyalty he has is to his brothers, with the prospective betrothal his loyalty will be bound to Kili and then extend to us somewhat. He would be an excellent resource when we retake Erebor. You can be Thorin’s general and Master of the Armoury. Balin can be his adviser as he has forever, Dori might also be one as well. Ori will continue as scribe and consort. Oin while he lives can be our healer but eventually he will have to retire he is getting on in years. Gloin can oversee the treasury I suppose. Besides if Nori is busy spying won’t he be too busy to raid the Royal Treasury?” Fili quipped.

Then the rest of their arrived party minus Kili appeared with platters of food.

Bilbo was laden down with china, Dori had a tray of mugs, Ori had a basket of rolls and a platter of sliced fresh bread, Bomber had a roast, Bofur had a tray with silver, Bifur had a platter of sliced cheese.

Bilbo set plates at each place with Dori and Bofur at his heels with mugs and silver.

Once those were set Bilbo had more then the willing hands he needed, the table was soon overflowing with food. Then Bilbo held out a tap and a small hammer, “Do you think you could fix the ale keg for us Master Dwalin?”

The warrior grumbled, “Fine. Was hankering for a pint myself.”

Fili smiled at Ori, “I would hate for my brother to starve while waiting for more of our company. Would you fill a plate for him?”

Their scribe companion nodded and busied himself, blushing, “Might I eat with him?”

Fili frowned, “I think that would not be wise. Bring him a plate and return promptly mind. We probably should wait for Thorin but I fear we are too famished and tired.”

“Since you will most likely wish to spend the night I can show you rooms. Depending on your number you may have share rooms.” Bilbo said joining them at the table once he’d made sure all the food had arrived.

“Thorin ought to have his own room.” Fili mused, “I think if Kili is well behaved and Dori does not object he and Ori can bunk together.”

“Nori will share my room.” Dori said firmly.

Nori scowled but did not argue.

“The beds are quite large.” Bilbo stammered. “Comfortable too, we hobbits value good food and comfort.”

“I’ll be fine with the floor brother.” Their resident thief shrugged.

“I don’t mind sharing with Balin when he comes.” Dwalin drawled as he filled their passed mugs with ale before joining them at the long table.

Bofur shrugged, “Bombur is too big to share with but Bifur and I can share.”

“If Gandalf comes he’ll need his own room.” Bilbo frowned.

“I suspect we’ll have Oin and Gloin.” Fili said thoughtful.

“Indeed you will.”

Dwalin held up his mug of ale, “Cousin.”

Gloin a fierce warrior and fine smith entered with his elder brother the healer Oin behind him, “Cousin. I see your company arrived safely. Thorin was wise to allow you to accompany Fili and Kili.”

Oin greeted them. “Who are the strangers?” holding an ear trumpet.

“Our host Bilbo Baggins;” Fili offered, “the one with the orc axe is Bifur; his cousin Bombur is the fat one, a cook they claim and his brother Bofur with the hat.”

The new arrivals had Bilbo scurrying to fetch more mugs, silver and china.

“At least Kili had his wits about him to have your cloaks and weapons set aside as well you having your boots removed. I do hope Thorin will grant us a day of rest before we move on. A few nights in comfortable beds, good food, bathes and washing, Mahal knows my clothes and boots could use one. Dori might enjoy seeing that his brothers’ wardrobe is washed and mended.” Fili observed.

“Wouldn’t mind a bath myself…” Gloin nodded.

“Good food, a bed, hot bath and washing?” Oin asked.

“Yes cousin. Bilbo said he’ll put us up.” Fili nodded.

“We’ll drink to that.” Gloin grinned.

They filled their plates and passed the dishes on before they began to eat. Taking swigs of ale in between their bites of food.

“Hobbits sure can cook.” Fili praised.

Bilbo blushed, “My mother taught me healing and cooking, she thought much of herbs. She was taught healing by the elves and learned under Lord Elrond of Rivendell. She used to tell me such stories…”

Now that Gloin and Oin were there they were only waiting on his uncle and his advisor. Unless like Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, they were still expecting unknown guests…

They ate filling their plates but they were careful to leave enough to satisfy Thorin and Balin well the minimum a Khazad ate.

Bilbo had cooked a large amount of food but had been so busy cooking he’d forgotten to ready the dining room.

Fili had enjoyed helping even if it hadn’t been much.

What he had seen of this house made it seem quite comfortable, he wished he wasn’t bond to follow his uncle to Erebor. What use had he for a mountain? He wasn’t as obsessed with returning as those born in the mountain. He was certain in different circumstances he could be happy in such a place.

He didn’t need hundreds of Sigin-tarâg looking to him because he was of the Royal line of Durin.

He’d lived mostly above ground in a house not unlike those men lived in, only well smaller. This house was just underground enough to be comfortable…

The more he saw the more he liked it…

They ate excellent food and drank ale by the pint soon emptying the first keg.

 

 


	4. Thorin arrives

Chapter 4- Thorin arrives

They were hammering the spigot on the second barrel of ale when Thorin and Balin appeared.

Fili nodded, “It is good to see you. How did your meeting with Cousin Dain go?”

Thorin scowled, “Poorly. He will not agree to give us even one axe. He claims that even if the signs were favourable that it is too dangerous to attempt to retake Erebor. That fool says that this will end as terribly for us as the attempt by my grandfather to take Khazad-dûm. We lost my grandfather Thror, my brother Frerin, Dis’ One and Dori’s father as well as others. He has deemed us Gazani like the homeless refugees of Norgost and Belegost. I deem him izbad, a Khazad lord with low origins.”

“If we fall in the attempt it leaves Cousin Dain, leader of the highest ranking line of Durin.” Fili frowned.

Kili had entered in their uncle’s wake with his plate, “Thorin said we were all here…”

“Who are these three?” Thorin glared.

“Longbeard exiles from Khazad-dûm, cousins Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. They overheard you talking about a quest that would include free ale.” Fili offered. “Bombur can cook and apparently the other two are skilled with their weapon of choice. I accepted them until you arrived to decide.”

Thorin frowned, “We could use all the axes we can get with, since Dain has abandoned us.”

“We’re not part of the Royal line and we are not as closely related as many of you.” Bofur began with an awkward bow, “We would be happy to come…if you would accept us Great Thorin Oakenshield.”

“As dwarves who came from Khazad-dûm when it fell into darkness, you are welcome.” Thorin frowned, counting the assembled company, “It seems we number thirteen.”

The assembled Khazad-dim shivered and winced, thirteen was a fell and unlucky number.

Fili watched as Bilbo turned to Thorin.

“I am merely a Hobbit your majesty,” their shy host started.

“Thorin will be fine.” His uncle frowned.

Bilbo swallowed, “Thorin then, I’ve always wanted to follow in my mam’s footsteps and travel. If you would allow me…I would like to come.”

Thorin sniffed, “And what sort of assistance would you offer? Can you fight?”

Bilbo sighed, “I can use a bow, mam learned from the elves and even made me a hobbitling-sized bow when I was young. Now I can use her bow but it is a little small for me and I can fashion crude arrows. I can also cook and clean. When we stop I can do washing. I have my mother’s inheritance and her dowry. The Tooks are rich and unless they go on adventures it just sits there. I have some healing skills in manner of the elves. I’m useful in a crisis…I don’t panic.”

Fili was surprised, Bilbo was extremely shy and stammered a lot but to have him possess the ability to be strong in crisis was a boon.

“Then we shall number fifteen. If our host will allow we will stay two days. We can purchase more supplies and allow our Ponies a rest.” Thorin mused

“We only have two ponies.” Bofur shook his head, “One for Bombur and the other for supplies.”

Bilbo offered, “Well I am a Took and they keep ponies for trading missions rare though they be. I can send a letter to my cousin Fortinbras, the Thrain and ask to purchase ponies on your behalf. That is if you are in need of them. I would like two myself; one for supplies especially healing and food as well as one to ride but I haven’t learned to ride. I lived here all my life with sporadic visits to my Took kin.”

Thorin nodded sharply, “If you feel that they will deal honestly I will allow it. If we are to travel together we will need more ponies then. I know that we will need supply ponies as well as supplies.”

“I have plenty of food stored here but it might be wise to buy what we can. If I can join you,” Bilbo smiled shyly, “I will send for my cousin Drogo and his wife Primula of the Brandybucks. They live at Brandy Hall since her father be Master of Buckland. Drogo is a close cousin through his wife who is the daughter of my Aunt Mirabella. I’ll ask them to stay here and watch the house. My neighbours the Gamgees can watch over Bag End until they arrive. Leaving it uninhabited is asking for both trouble and squatters. I’ll leave papers with Gaffer that leaves Bag End temporarily in the hands of Drogo if he can be spared. If he can’t then Gaffer will guard it, the Gamgees are the loyalist hobbits you can find and good hearted. Bell is our best healer, second only to my mam. I believe any daughters she bears will be a healer. They are lately married young but stoat-hearted...”

“It is your home to do with as you wish. I left my halls in the capable hands of the Lady Dis.” Thorin nodded. “It was her only requirement to gain her approval to take her sons with me.”

Kili grinned, “I thought she’d make me stay…”

“Perhaps, I should have left you so if we fall then we would have someone to carry on the royal line.” Thorin mused.

Kili scowled. “You would have taken Ori and I would have been mad.”

“Someone must record our deeds men shearfha.” Ori said quietly.

Bilbo frowned, “Why does your tongue sound like my own? Many of our words are Elvish but with similar pronunciation as yours. It is harsher…”

Thorin scoffed, “I have little time for such foolishness…”

When Thorin, Balin and Kili had added the last of their supper to their plates Bilbo scurried off.

Fili rose gesturing for Nori and Ori to join him, leaving the elders to enjoy their ale.

Bilbo took out trays of cookies and cakes which he handed to his three eager assistants before scampering down the back stairs to the cellars.

Taking that as a dismissal of sorts, the Khazad-dim took the desserts to the dining room.

Fili set his cake plates down; it was chocolate drizzled with melted chocolate. It was sliced already and merely waiting for eating. He gathered up the empty platters, stacking them in a manner which they would be balanced and safe from crashing before leaving the others. He wasn’t as fond of sweets as Kili was…

He was just re-entering the hallway when Gandalf finally arrived.

“Pardon me Master Fili for my tardiness.” And then the wizard had slid past him and into the room the heir had just vacated.

Shrugging, Fili made his way back to the kitchen where he set the dirty platters aside. He filled a cauldron with water and set it on the fire to boil. He added more wood to build the fire up so that it boiled faster.

He had had to help care for their house and knew about as much about cleaning as battle and blacksmithing. Due to their poverty since they left the mountain in exile, access to more precious metals and even jewels was limited. He was better with his hands then negotiating or tending to his people. They were also poor, more than few blamed his great-grandfather Thror for their poverty. If he were to join a guild it would be as a musician, he loved his violin and had fashioned it himself. Yet it was Kili who crafted his bow and strung it. Kili like Ori was an artist; his brother designed jewellery but had not the resources to make them.

Thorin had spent many years doing what work he could to keep the widow and orphan exiled Longbeards of Erebor fed.

Balin, Dwalin and Dori as well as Oin and Gloin helped. They were the council that led their people, they were his teachers. Ori was Balin’s protégé; he had been apprenticed to him as a scholar to keep him out of mischief at a young age while training with Dwalin to gain at least rudimentary skills as a fighter.

Nori had fallen in with the exiles of Nogrod who were often up to mischief. Those like the faithless Mîm and his sons…

Yet with the blood of Durin in him, Fili perceived there was a core of steel to Nori and for all his deeds ‘wicked’ as they had seemed were done to keep his baby brother fed and clothed. Had he been without all of his guardians; his uncle and cousins, it was possible that he might have fallen as Nori. Thus he felt he had no right to judge the Khazad closest to him in age.

Once the water was boiling, Fili planned to add cool water to it so he might wash the dishes for their host.

“What are you doing?”

Fili turned toward the voice and grinned, “I’m not fond of sweets. I thought I would give you a hand.”

He heard the familiar steps of Nori.

“If I drink more I shall embarrass myself. As much as I dislike cleaning,” the thief scowled, “I think it would be wise to absent myself before Dwalin decides to torment me as usual. After hours of travelling I am already sick of him. To think we’ll be forced to endure one another’s company longer.”

Bilbo had a huge crock balanced just barely in his arms.

Fili turned to his soon to be brother, “Watch the water for me take it off when it boils.” He took the cock and shivered, “Its cold.”

“It’s ice cream. I made it this morning and it’s been chilling in my deepest cellar.” Bilbo blushed.

“I’ll carry it in and then you can bring the proper dishes. I doubt we’ve ever had this ‘ice cream’. It will be a treat. Then Nori and I can help you do the dishes.” Fili decreed.

Bilbo scurried to fetch bowls before following Fili back to the dining room.

Kili was moving closer to Ori; while Thorin was discussing matters with Balin, Dori and Gandalf.

Bombur had already fallen asleep; Bifur and Bofur were having a discussion in Iglishmêk. It was a variant he didn’t know but it was still recognizable.

Dwalin was discussing tales of their travels with Gloin while Oin stared moodily into his ale mug.

“After dessert uncle,” Fili began. “…perhaps you can repair to a place more conducive to discussion. We are weary from our travels but some need rest.”

Dori rose, “I can offer little help or advice in this matter. I will yield to Balin who is more learned then myself. I will see that my kin are set to rest. If our hands are needed to prepare rooms our hosts shall have them. One to look after our greater number is ungracious.”

“It isn’t right to have guests work.” Bilbo stammered.

Gandalf chuckled, “The stubbornness of dwarrows. Take what is freely given Bilbo and let them help. The sooner all is made ready the sooner we can go to bed.”

Bilbo nodded, “Then Master Fili can help Master Nori with the dishes. Dori can help me prepare rooms.”

Bofur rose, “I’d be glad ter help Master Hobbit.”

“Ori and Kili will help as well. They can ready the baths.” Fili decided.

Kili licked his lips, “Baths?”

“Which will be taken separately,” Fili glared.

Kili pouted, “Thorin tell him not to be so mean…”

“If he says separately he has good reason.” Thorin said refusing to look up from his meal or discussion.

“The fires beneath the water vats need to be lit after they are filled.” Bilbo flushed, “I usually keep the circles laid with wood but the vats empty.”

“Ori is smart.” Fili nodded, “He’ll figure out the trick of it.”

The young scribe nodded, “It can’t be too difficult.”

Ori then dragged Kili off and they were charged with a task that Ori would take seriously.

All the brothers Ri were fastidious about their appearance in their own way.

Fili returned to the kitchen to find the wash water removed from the heat and Nori’s sleeves rolled up.

The thief was scrubbing dishes like he’d done it all his life.

Fili was a bit taken aback having never seen him do such a thing. “Nori?”

“If you make one comment about this I swear I’ll toss this dish at your head princeling.” Nori grumbled.

They washed the dishes in silence.

Bilbo was helping Bofur and Dori set up rooms while Ori and Kili were heating bathwater.

They finished the platters, drying them and placing them on the small table in the kitchen since they didn’t know where they went.

Fili slipped into the semi-empty dining room, Bifur and Bombur were now asleep at the table. He stacked the plates, piling the top most with silver and returning them to Nori to wash before fetching bowls and mugs.

There were two empty barrels of ale and one half full. He removed the spout and recorked it before carrying a tray of mugs and one of bowls.

“Take a break, why don’t you return the last ale barrel to the cellar while I finish up the dishes? You can then head off to bath you look dead on your feet.”

“Yes I think a bath and bed is quite in order.” Dori sniffed from the doorway.

“No arguments from me Dori.” The thief yawned scurrying to fetch the half-full ale keg to return it from whence it came.

Fili finished his set of dishes setting them on the table to be put away.

Bilbo finally returned to find all of the dishes mostly done.

“Oh dear. What a terrible host I am, my mother would be appalled.” Bilbo mumbled.

Fili chuckled, “It’s no trouble really. I grew up helping my bearer anyway she needed. I got quite good at chores and shopping to help her.”

“I suppose I ought to be up early to cook and get the laundry room prepared for washing. I’ll have to make sure all the clothes pins and baskets are out to be found.”

“I’ll wash mine, Thorin and Kili’s. Dori will no doubt deal with his and his brothers. I trust Balin will see to it that his and Dwalin’s things are washed. Not sure about Oin or Gloin. The Khazad-dûm will see to their own arrangements.” Fili decided yawning.

“It seems that the rooms are filing up. There are only three spares left.” Bilbo fussed.

“Who are still up?” Fili yawned.

“Thorin, Gandalf and the older dwarf who came last.” Bilbo offered.

“Balin. Let them share. I’ll be fine with a blanket before a hearth. I have spent many a night on the ground. I don’t mind,” Fili began.

“No. I’ve already let you do far more then I should. Mam must be rolling in her grave at my poor excuse to my duties as a proper Hobbit host. Even when her elf and human connections came mam was always the perfect host. I believe she made an acquaintance of the Rangers in Rivendell.”

Dori arrived just before Nori returned from the cellars and was quiet until they returned to the discussion of laundry on the morrow.

Then the elder brothers Ri disappeared.

“Back the bed issue I really am fine with floor before the fire and a blanket.” Fili said quietly.

“I should give up my bed. It’s the way of things.”

Fili scowled, “I am not Thorin. I will not turn you out of your bed. It’s ungracious. Aman would have my braids for it for she raised me better then that. If I can’t sleep on the floor in before a fire and you wish me to sleep in your room we’ll compromise. I’ll take the floor in your room but you will keep your bed.”

Bilbo swallowed, “Why can’t I take the floor and leave you the bed?”

“You are used to comforts and I am used to the cold hard ground after months of travel. I have lived in genial poverty compared to this.” Fili shrugged.

“We’ll do it your way.” Bilbo sighed, “I’ll keep the bed tonight and we’ll discuss this tomorrow. The room arrangements may change…”

Fili chuckled, “They may not…”

They companionably put the dishes away before they both took turns bathing and then dressing for bed.

Fili exited the washroom to find a stack of blankets and pillows on the floor near a hearth in Bilbo’s room.

He smiled to himself to find a compromise.

The shy hobbit scurried off to bath and change before bed.

They then wished each other good night…

Fili’s last thought before sleep embraced him was thanks to Mahal for letting him share a room with his One…


	5. The First morning

Chapter 5- the first morning

Bilbo woke at first light, his stomach loudly reminding him of first breakfast. His guests might enjoy joining him if they woke in time…

He rose, stretching before tugging his nightshirt over his head and standing there in his small clothes before hanging the nightshirt. Bilbo removed a pair of worn but clean trousers and a pressed linen shirt. Given that he would be packing and making arrangements, Bilbo decided to leave his nicer clothes in the wardrobe.

He spent much of his time gardening or drying herbs so Bilbo saved his nice clothes for parties.

He was a gentlehobbit but he unlike his cousins the Sackville-Baggins preferred to farm his own land personally rather then leave it to others.

His father had hired the Gamgees who were well-known farmers to tend the Bag End farms; the sole remaining sons Hamfast and Hemler were renowned. Hamfast stayed because of Bell and Hemler had moved on to find a place of his own when he found not his heart among those of Hobbiton.

There was movement in his room and Bilbo reached for his bow that lay beside his wardrobe out of reflex.

“Peace!”

Bilbo blinked, finally remembering his guest had slept on his floor, “Manwe forgive me. I forgot you were sharing my room.”

“I have no objections; I was planning out my day when you began stripping. You have a beautiful body.” Fili smirked.

Bilbo flushed, “I’m not like you…”

“I’m not like Kili either.” Fili shrugged. “No one is exactly the same, our bodies and souls were created by Mahal himself. We are each a separate being; with different hopes, dreams and fears. I am a musician, my mother is a healer, Kili is a jeweller, Balin is a historian, Dwalin is a warrior, Dori is a weaver and Thorin is an armourer. Nori is a spy and Ori a scribe. While Gloin is a banker and Oin our most revered healer, we can only be ourselves…”

Bilbo worried his bottom lip with his teeth, “I am…I know not what I am. I am the owner of Bag End the largest property in Hobbiton. I am no true healer, no leader. I tend my own land side-by-side with Hamfast. I store my own herbs…I have skill with a bow that rivals the Took scouts.”

“I should like to see your skill with a bow. Kili is one of the few bowmen of our kind. He has minor skill with other weapons and is more nimble then strong. Most swords are too heavy for him. His fingers are stronger than his hands. He learned the bow with greater aptitude then I learnt my first sword. I am the elder brother but I envy his hands…I respect his skill often he proved his worth for he has the eyes of a bird and his arrows his talons. He is like an eagle that one…” Fili mused.

“He is often misjudged because he doesn’t wield an axe. As slight as Ori is, that one takes after his brother Dori and his departed mother Ani in their strength. Dori…I once saw him crush a bear. Ori and Kili were young and curious, they were playing with a bear cub. The mother took offence and roared, preparing to attack. Then there was Dori…like a bear himself. He killed the bear with his arms and twisted off her head with his bare hands. I feel safe when I know Dori and Dwalin are near. Kili is safe with Ori as well…Ori is a kind soul but give him an axe and he is as valiant as Dwalin and as strong as Dori. This you will see in time…” Fili nodded dressing.

Bilbo sucked in a breath as an uninhibited Fili stripped to his smalls and then dressed in a relatively clean outfit.

It was his last clean outfit that he kept for when he was in company. It was over patched like much of his clothes but it was his best.

“You need new clothes…” Bilbo frowned.

Fili laughed, “Perhaps, we are wore from travelling and it is hard on one’s clothing. Perhaps that is true…uncle has saved for years for such a mission.”

Bilbo smiled, “We have some cloth that mother bought or da in the cellar that hasn’t been used. My skill at sewing is best for skin, I prefer to buy my clothes. Are there any among you that sew?”

Fili grinned, “Dori is a weaver and often times I have seen him mending his brothers’ clothes. Nori was often in scraps and his clothes nearly always needed mending. As a child Ori was clumsy but he grew out of it so he tore his clothes often. I think Dori would welcome it…he usually has money aside for clothing. If we need to earn some money we each have our skills.”

“I sorely wish to accompany you but I shall have to prove my worth is more than that of an innkeeper.” Bilbo said exiting the room.

Fili nearly stumbled back when Bilbo walked into a beam of sunlight and glowed. He’d never see such a sight and it clutched his heart like a vise. He was beautiful…

Bilbo was mostly unaware of Fili’s admiration as his mind was filled with contemplation of first breakfast…

They found the kitchen empty.

Bilbo began to whistle a working song, as he boiled water for tea and coffee. He pulled out flour and pans.

Fili smiled to him, “Tell me how to help. I want to.”

There was a rap at the back door.

“Answer that.” Bilbo blushed.

The heir of Erebor made his way to the door.

A small hobbit was there with a cart.

“Mam sent me. We heard that Master Baggins be having company and we sent more eggs and milk this morn.” The boy drawled in Hobbitish.

Fili managed to understand some of what he said yet not all. “Oh…thank you.” Perhaps this race was quite observant.

“Come in come in young Talan. Fili give him a hand. To feed you all this day I shall need a lot of eggs and milk.” Half of what he said was in Hobbitish and the other half in the common tongue.

Fili understood help at least and did so with a glad heart.

Bilbo was accepting him…

They brought in the eggs and milk in setting them on a bare workspace.

Fili was about to offer assistance once more when a cup of coffee was pressed into his hand.

“Talan a moment’s conference.” Bilbo said leaving the tea water and the coffee to the side near the stove so they kept warm.

“Yes Master Bilbo.”

“I will have a message to deliver this day to my cousin The Thain. I have need of a strong boy to run that is honest. If you could send one my way…”

“Me cousin Tolman is stoat hearted and honest.”

“Tolman Cotton? Gaffer’s friend?” Bilbo frowned.

Talan nodded.

Bilbo nodded, “Any close friend of Hamfast Gamgee is a trusty Hobbit indeed. Send for him and tell his father that I might have him as a runner. I need to send another to Brandy Hall.”

“I kin take it.” Talan grinned.

“You young master Noakes?” Bilbo frowned.

“Me brother Teegan be wanting to help more so I cin be spared a day or two. Plus Jan Underhill be working fer us now.” Talan grinned.

“There be a wench or a lad over the Brandywine that you fancy?”

Talan flushed, “Aye. Yer cousin.”

“I have many cousins.” Bilbo chuckled. “I wish you luck young master Talan. Come with Tolman betwixt Second Breakfast and Elevensies and I shall have your letters.”

Talan scurried off, the door closing with a clatter behind him and the dog cart was heard leaving with a bark.

“Perhaps, I ought see about a dog for Bag End while Bungo and Primula are here.”

There came the sound of prowling, almost stomping steps from the Hall and Nori entered scowling.

Fili sighed, Dwalin really needed to give his friend a rest. Fili grinned at him trying to raise his spirits in return for the many times Nori had done it for him, “Morning,” while he continued nursing his cup of coffee.

“Tea or coffee Master Nori?” his hobbit asked.

Nori blinked and then his familiar smile crossed his face, “I think Dori and I would like a spot of tea. I’m partial to orange but Dori is quite found of Jasmine if you have it.”

“Tea was part of Mam’s healing practices…she was quite skilled with tisanes and decoctions.” Bilbo smiled sadly, “I have two large cupboards full. Do help yourself.” He gestured to the tea cupboard. “I keep them in sealed tins. I don’t know if you can read them but if you’ve got a nose.”

Dori had entered, his ears twitching at the mention of tea. He opened the cupboard door, opening each tin and giving them a sniff. His face flushed with pleasure at the sheer number of options.

Bilbo smiled, he had learned that his guest Dori was found of something. He called out, “Perhaps you would like to select a few to take with us. You seem to know much about tea and a break from coffee is always welcome.”

Dori gave the hobbit a huge smile. “That would be a pleasure.”

The other elders Balin, Thorin and Oin came in with Bombur the self-professed cook at their heels.

“I have different options for steeping tea. There are the balls for one mug but I have paper that we use for mixing. Sometimes I’ve used cheesecloth.” Bilbo offered, “Especially when using tea as a medium for medicine.”

“Did you say medicine boy?” the eldest Khazad asked.

Bilbo blushed, “Yes. My mam was a healer trained by Master Elrond.”

Oin snorted, “Elves. For all their faults their skills at healing aren’t exaggerated. They are keener with grave wounds and poisoning. If you have even a little of their skill you might prove to be worthy of this fool’s quest of Thorin’s.”

Thorin glared at the old Healer, “Watch yourself Oin. Cousin or no.”

Oin sniffed, “I am far too old to be afeared of you Thorin I knew you in swaddling. It was my master and I who brought you into this world from your mother’s body so don’t you be telling me a thing or two. King you maybe in name but even a healer can restrain a king lawfully for his own good.”

Gloin barely restrained a snigger.

“Gloin you are not too old for me to put over my knee.” Oin snapped.

Bilbo chuckled under his breath.

Bombur had shuffled to his side, “Buns? My family is awful partial to me buns fer breakfast. I make sweet rolls. It won me wife.”

Bilbo smiled, “I’ll just make omelets with the eggs. You need anything besides flour, eggs and milk?”

“Eight eggs, a small bowl of butter, one mug of hot water, eight mugs of flour, half a mug of honey, half a small spoon of salt, one mug of sugar, large spoon of cinnamon, vanilla liquid and milk?” Bombur asked. “Oh and quick yeast if ya’ve got it.”

Bilbo fetched all the ingredients housed in the kitchen and set them upon the workspace with a large bowl. “I’ve got to fetch butter, meat and onions from the cellar. Master Fili I would be most grateful if you and master Nori would fetch me tomatoes and peppers from the garden.”

Fili rose grinning. “Anything to help Bilbo I am as ever always at your service.”

Bilbo flushed again and darted down the stairs calling back, “Master Dori can help you with Tea or Coffee.”

Fili noticed Dori turn red and Dwalin glared at Nori who stiffened like he’d been stabbed. Something was up with the Ri brothers, he was certain of that.

 

 

XoooooX

Bilbo had never been so frightfully affected by another bloke’s body…

Seeing Fili strip before him so nonchalantly and the caress he almost felt when the older male’s eyes were on him… oh Eru, he sometimes thought he would faint. Being so connected to many powerful families in the Shire he had been introduced when he was young while his father was alive anyway to many young lads and lasses his ages and older in hopes of their gaining more influence with the Baggins family. Lobelia had even thrown her son Lotho at him a time or too.

Then again any hobbit worth their weight in potatoes wanted Bag End after visiting.

While it wasn’t as deep as the Great Smials of the Tooks or lavish as Brandy Hall of the Brandybucks, Bag End was the most comfortable smial in all of the Shire so they say. A labour of love from the quiet Bungo to his adventuresome Belladonna, it was a smaller blending of what made the Great Smials and Brandy Hall beloved.

His parents had hoped to fill it with children yet despite their hopes and Belladonna’s healing skills they only ever were blessed with Bilbo. As the years passed and Bilbo grew older by the time he was nearly thirty-three and came of age then he became the hopes that his family rested on. Yet the older he became the more he was untouched by love despite the attentions of both older and younger peers.

Now with the appearance of these dwarves, he found himself powerfully attracted to young Fili who seemed so young comparatively.

The young dwarf had a beautiful body he longed to touch, moreover he wished that the dwarf would have his way with him. He had had plenty of chances for tumbles in the hay, behind sheds and the like but he had never looked at another and seen his Heart. Not until he saw Fili. The purr in the dwarf’s voice when he said ‘at your service’ made him almost weak and that time he had Fili’s arms around him, he had been loathed to leave them.

Bilbo prayed to Eru that his parents would not be shamed by his Heart; he finally selected what he came for while recomposing himself before returning to his kitchen to see to his guests.

 

 

XoooooX

Fili exited the kitchen’s outside door following at Nori’s heels, a bit perturbed with Dwalin’s behaviour as of late.

Once they were outside in the garden and hidden from the windows, he watched thunderstruck as Nori fell to his knees shaking.

His friend muttered, “I can’t do this. I have to get away.”

Fili leaned over and squeezed his shoulder, “So that’s how it is.”

Nori stiffened beneath his touch, a hand flying to a knife at his hip and then it fell. He snapped, “How what is?”

“Dwalin…he affects you so because he is your One. I never understood before…the pained looks you have when you think no one’s watching. The way you flinch at his barbs… his hate for you is tearing your heart to pieces.” Fili shook his head in pity and shame but more shame than pity, “I am sorry my cousin is so hateful. I wish I were strong enough to beat some sense into him.”

“Dori would like to.” Nori said miserably. “They used to be friends before Dwalin decided I was worth more dead then alive and disgracing the Line of Durin.”

Fili snorted, “Dori would probably kill him. I’ve seen what Dori can do when he’s angry. He’s like a rockslide. I watched him crush a bear to death. Bears are huge and frightening to a dwarfling but Dori who is so much smaller in stature to take on a bear of all things.”

Nori chuckled, swiping the would-be tears from his eyes before they could fall. “That’s why I like you Fili. You’re different from the others; you see the good in them even if they are pathetic Khazad like me.”

“You know Nori were I in your place I would have done the same. How can I judge when I could have been you? We’re close in age, we have brothers born nearly the same day and we’re both orphans after a fashion. Were Dori all the family I had in the world, I would have done anything I could to help. I was lucky that’s all to have Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. Through his treatment of you who are my friend this lessened my respect for Dwalin.”

Nori, never much of a physically affectionate sort, hugged Fili impulsively. “Were I other than I am Fili I wish I could be your One. If this insight is because you have found your other Half, I wish you all joy. I am honoured as shameful as I am that you count me friend and would defend me even to a cousin.”

“We are cousins too Nori, distant yes but still kin. I would defend any of you. Once we retake Erebor, our brothers will be officially betrothed and we will become closer kin. I was surprised to learn how close kin we are to Gimli who is nearly an age mate of our Kili and Ori. I never knew I had a sister. Aman must have been quite young…she is frightful and you are lucky to count her as family.”

Nori moved away sharply, “Yes, Mahal help me I know. Let us hurry.” Nori began filling his arms with tomatoes. “Before Dori begins complaining I need to eat more than I do.”

Fili frowned, he said something to upset his friend and he knew not what but he began picking peppers of various colours that felt ripe. The mention of Nori and food reminded him that his friend ate sparingly, far less than a Khazad living in poverty would. While they rarely ate filling meals they always had something. When food was short it was always Nori would silently went without…

They headed back to the kitchen with arms full of vegetables. To their gratitude the door was opened by Ori who was yawning and sipping tea.

Balin had taken out a large mixing bowl and began to beat eggs, spicing them.

Kili had awakened and staring blearily into a mug of coffee.

Eventually his hobbit appeared from the cellar with a covered dish of butter, two onions and meat. Bilbo had two rashes of bacon, a cured ham and chain of sausages.

 

 

XoooooX

Bombur took the butter and began to mix his contribution.

Dori had finished a cup of tea and turned the others out of the kitchen. Selecting a knife, Nori’s elder brother began to methodically chop the onions, peppers and tomatoes.

Fili chose a knife and joined Bilbo in slicing the bacon, ham and sausage.

They added some to the eggs that Balin was beating but more was set to their own skillet to cook.

They cooked a lot of bacon, ham and even sausage as well as the omelettes that Bilbo spoke of.

Bombur made his sweet rolls.

Ori and Kili were to set the table.

Soon breakfast was prepared and plattered.

Each taking a platter, the cooks made their way to the dining room where the impatiently hungry Khazad awaited them.

They dug into the meal eating and drinking with relish.

Bilbo promptly after finishing his first sweet roll fairly demanded the recipe.

Bombur blushed and promised to give it if Bilbo could write it in Westron for he could only write in his own tongue.

Bilbo swore that he would do so for he was sure that his cousin Drogo would love it.

Once the meal was done Bifur and Bofur volunteered to do dishes.

This left Bilbo free to show Dori, Fili, Balin and Gloin the laundry room and he turned on the faucet, filling a vat with water. Dori lit a fire to heat the water.

Bilbo watched the fire while the four went to fetch the travel-stained clothes to do laundry.

Kili and Ori arrived on the four’s heels.

Kili frowned, “You mentioned you can use a bow?”

Bilbo nodded, “Mam’s but its small.”

“Uncle asked me to test your skill with it.” Kili announced proudly.

“Master Baggins,” Ori began shyly, “I was hoping you might allow me to peruse your library.”

Bilbo smiled at the youngest dwarf, “Of course. A few young people like to read my books; you are welcome to join their number. I have often considered starting a school…”

Kili sniffed, “Archery?”

Bilbo turned to him and chuckled, “Impatient aren’t you lad? You seem young for this quest. A tween by our standards…”

Kili scowled, “What is a ‘tween’?”

Bilbo frowned, “I meant no offence. Our children come of age at thirty-three; a tween is a lad or a lass in their twenties to early thirties.”

Fili snickered, “Kili we’ve told you that you should act more responsibly and your age. It seems that our host has mistaken you for his culture’s equivalent of cousin Gimli.”

Gimli was only sixty-five and thus twelve years too young to be allowed to join the Quest. He was a valiant youth and would defend their settlement in the Blue Mountains well.

Kili scowled fiercely, “I’m seventy-seven.”

Bilbo frowned, “Truly? I’m only sixty-one come September.”

“Seventy-seven is our cultural equivalent of your thirty-three.” Fili clarified. “Yes, Kili is young. He is joining our quest because if it is successful then he will be allowed to bond to his betrothed. They are only unofficially betrothed at present and are only waiting for the blessing of Mahal.”

“Many Tooks and Brandybucks take time to settle their tweenish behaviours once they reach their mid-thirties.” Bilbo nodded. “I am sorry if I gave offence. I meant it not. If you still wish an archery match I shall oblige. It will keep you out of trouble of course.”

“Thorin wishes to discuss things with myself and Dwalin,” Balin frowned, “yet there is laundry to be done and Dwalin is useless.”

“Ori can explore the library. I can do your laundry.” Dori offered, “You should talk with Thorin and make plans. He relies a lot on your advice.”

  
Balin stared at Dori, “That would solve my dilemma.”

“I am loyal to the line of Durin and would do them a good turn for all they have done for us. Besides, someone ought to temper Dwalin before he ends up with his head twisted off.” Dori grumbled.

“Thanks you Dori, I am much obliged.” Balin said stiffly.

Bilbo swallowed, “I’ll fetch my bow.”

“I’ll be outside.” Kili grumbled.

Leaving Fili alone with Dori and Gloin to do their company’s laundry…

Fili was desolate with Bilbo leaving his side…

Dori sighed, “You know your uncle will never approve.”

Fili scowled, “Ori will suit as Prince-consort. I have never had any intention of being a king neither of a scattered people and a mountain I’ve never seen. All I care about is following my uncle and serving him as long as I can. I am an heir, not the only heir. Kili has Ori and they can produce more heirs to see that the line of Durin remains and endures. I have always been replaceable. I am fond of Nori because his life could have been mine. I could have been him, it was an accident of birth that had us raised the way we were. I can’t hate or distrust Nori because I’ve seen how he helps those who need it, his way isn’t my way but it could have been.”

Fili shook his head sadly, “Any of you, any of us could have been born in Nori’s place and done what he has to survive. No one is truly better then anyone, the Line of Durin was merely entrusted to lead. If we cannot, surely the Maker will surely rise up someone worthy, I have joined this quest for the love I bear for my brother and my uncle. If I don’t survive, there is one who can go on, I like Dain far too little to want him to rise to the head of our Clan.”

Dori grabbed the only braid that was visible in Fili’s hair and touched it, “You are a wise young man. You would make a fine king; you see the best in people and strive to encourage us. I am honoured to have you as a brother, to stand beside you and to follow you even into battle. I only wish that you find what Nori and I can’t; find your One and fight for them. Let no one stand in your way, not even our king. If you lose something to fight for, you lose your reason to live.”

Fili bowed his head, “I have found them, at long last I have. They are more than I ever wished for. I would give up anything for them. I must make them see that I am worthy of them. Though it would pain me to defy my uncle, I will if I have no choice.”

Dori smiled painfully, “I see why Nori said that if he could choose his One it would be you. Perhaps, I might as well but I would not begrudge you this person you believe is worthy of our prince. There was a time when I thought Ori wasn’t good enough for Kili but travelling I have seen just how much Kili needs Ori.”

Fili nodded, “Ori needs to be stronger, they could balance each other if Ori can restrain Kili’s impetuous nature.”

“Ori is a very staid person; Kili’s gregarious nature helps him come out of his shell. Perhaps, keeping him at home or with Balin so much was a disservice. I wanted to keep him out of trouble.” Dori sighed.

“Ori is a good boy; he knows what is acceptable and what is not. You raised him well Dori no matter what the others say. I could not have done better and Kili is a different sort, more stubborn.” Gloin offered. “Your mother would be proud of you; I know the Lady Dis is.”

“It pains me not to have realized that your wife is my sister prior. I feel I have not given you the respect due to a brother.” Fili frowned.

Gloin chuckled, “It is not well-known, I do not mind. I am grateful that I was deemed worthy of your sister. She is very much like her mother strong-willed and Gimli is a testament to the Line of Durin’s strength.”

Fili smiled, “When I was younger I didn’t understand that well, all I had were impressions. I believe that as you grow past your majority you slowly come to understand things you were too young to realize before. The more you learn the more you grow.”

Dori chuckled, “You are very mature for a young Khazad just five years from majority. These thoughts and impressions are just proofs of why you will prove an excellent leader in time.”

Conversation between the three dwindled to an awkward silence as they began to work to do the laundry for their company.

Fili made his way through his uncle, his brother and his own laundry. With no mother around, Fili was even more responsible for seeing that his uncle and brother were taken care of. Thorin was preoccupied with preparing for the quest but he would do his part to help so that much could be accomplished.

 

 


	6. Finding common ground

Chapter 6- Finding common ground

Bilbo had slung mam’s bow cross his chest and a quivver was strapped to him. He had his own bracers that he’d made in imitation of his mother’s when he was young and had learnt to tie them one-handed.

He was already dressed comfortably when he met Kili out by the kitchen garden.

The dwarf was pacing.

Bilbo bowed slightly, “Sorry about before. I meant no disrespect. I have never left the Shire, besides Gandalf and a few Rangers you are the first non-hobbits I have ever met. I have had little insight into your culture so I had no knowledge that you were older then I supposed. I will endeavour to treat you as I would hobbits of a similar age. I will not treat you as a child but as an adult just learning how to be one.”

Kili grumbled, “Agreed. At your age, you’d be a youth still in their apprenticeship but I’ll treat you as if you were an elder twice your age. You’re probably close to Dwalin in maturity.”

“A friendly match then? I rarely meet other archers. There are some among the Tooks Guards and the Buckland Militia but they use different bows. Mine is one that was given to Mam by Lady Arwen. They would practice together when Mam wasn’t with the Lord Elrond learning healing.”

“Elves, I’ve not met many but I know that Uncle distrusts them.” Kili grumbled.

“I have a target set up in a tree, unless you’d prefer to test with live targets like rabbits and birds.”

“Moving targets are the best judge of skill.” Kili admitted begrudgingly.

“Very well than.” Bilbo led him off towards the nearby woods, “I know where a warren is usually found.”

Kili noticed that Bilbo was fleet but silent of foot and barely a footprint marred the grass that he walked on. He made no noise even when walking on leaves.

There was soft shuffling ahead of them…

The bow moved from Bilbo’s chest to his hand and he reached back for an arrow.

Kili drew his bowstring back to the corner of his mouth.

When they stopped, they stepped forward and found three rabbits and a brace of grouse.

Bilbo had brought down two rabbits and two grouse.

Kili gaped at him, “I’m the best archer in our people, but that’s short for you…”

Bilbo shrugged. “I’m been using it for years and I’ve learnt to adapt to it. I learned how to fashion my own arrows but bows are a bit beyond me.”

“Had we the time I’d make you one. If we survive the quest I’ll make you a proper size bow.” Kili swore. “You cook, you can use a bow better than I and you have some skill with healing. What can’t you do?”

Bilbo swallowed, “Ride? I tend to walk everywhere.”

Kili laughed, “I’ll teach you.” His previous bad humour forgotten, he never had had anyone with similar skill to ply himself against. It was not a proper Khazad skill so he was often teased for it.

Bilbo gave him a small shy smile, “I haven’t had this much fun in ages. It’s been a while since I had a full house.”

 

XoooooX

 

Ori found the library and began to examine it, his lover was out with his bow and who knew how long that would take. Kili was different from their kin; kinder, more adventurous and mostly open-minded. Kili had spent what little money he had buying him books as courting gifts. They were too young to court but still Kili insisted.

He chose a book on the origins of the hobbit.

To his surprise it was his own tongue mostly written in Elvish.

What was it that Bilbo their host had said, why does your tongue sound like mine?

Where had the hobbits learnt his sacred language that was blessed by Mahal and created by him? It was forbidden to teach…

Then he realised that it would explain why it was written in Elvish the sounds were recorded not the words.

While Balin had no love for the Elves he had been taught common- Westron, the Sindarin and Elvish as well as his own language Khazadul.

Ori loved languages and picked them up quite fast. He could read very young and would make up stories to tell Fili and Kili, even Nori if he was around.

Ori was a voracious reader but he loved writing. If they did manage to retake Erebor, Ori was going to claim the library and try to save as many of the old manuscripts as possible. If they needed to be Ori would recopy them, he probably would anyway if only to preserve them.

Much of their history had been lost in the flight from Smaug and Erebor. This would be a rebirth for their people…

Ori was proud to be a part of this, to stand by his One and do his part in this great endeavour. Mahal bless them…

 

 

XoooooX

Fili had finished scrubbing the stains as best he could from the clothes and then he carried a basket of their clothes outside and began hanging them from the line already out there.

Gloin finished soon after and joined him.

Dori would take longer having taken Balin’s laundry as well as his own family’s.

He had just finished hanging the laundry when he spotted Nori loaded down with packages.

Fili ran up to his friend, “Why did you get so much?”

Nori scoffed, “Best skill about being a reformed thief is that I notice when things are too worn to be of use." He set his packages down on the bench near him, then Nori pulled out a bag that he held out to Gloin. “Here. It’s paid for honestly. Yours is not going to last longer. You’re a banker by trade and you need to have a stronger bag.”

Gloin blinked, taking it. “Thanks Nori. I had noticed it was growing thin but I hadn’t had time to find a replacement.”

Fili hugged his friend, “I keep saying he’s a sharp axe. He notices things we might miss.”

Nori wiggled free and handed the wrapped oilskin to his friend, “I thought since your violin was so precious you’d like this.”

It was his father’s, a memento that was all he had of Jili. Fili bit his lip, “Thank you.”

“I have other things. I tipped the blacksmith so he should be good to you if you need to use it. I picked up a bolt of cloth for Balin. His cloak is torn beyond repair. I thought that Dori might make him a new one if we have time.” Nori admitted reluctantly as he held out a large package to Gloin. “He’s your cousin. You can look it over if you like. I have a spare ear trumpet for Oin. I thought he might not have packed a spare and if he loses it somehow, he’ll be troubled.”

Gloin frowned. “Is this what Dori meant about always knowing what was needed?”

Nori shoved the boots at Fili, “See that Thorin gets these.”

Fili chuckled, “He does need them. Good for you. You’re brilliant.”

Nori scowled, “I judge objects on how much I can get for them. If they are worth less then my effort to steal then they ought to be replaced.”

Fili put the slightly elder Khazad into a headlock, “Brat! You worry about us in your own way.”

Gloin’s chest rumbled with laughter, “You’re just kids at heart, aren’t you? Still the same as ever. I remember you two tumbling around the village and camps always up to mischief.”

The two embarrassed Khazad broke apart.

“Sorry.” Fili muttered.

“You remind me of Dori, Thorin and Dwalin years ago. I was younger then they were of course. Oin raised me as well, father and mother were lost when Smaug attacked and I was young, maybe twenty winters. He and his One raised us: Arisa and I. Oin knew what was healthy and what wasn’t, when there was no meat Oin always could find food for us.” Gloin smiled, “I watched those three and I wished I could grow up and have friends like they did. Yet Thorin was brought into Thor and Thrain’s councils early, Dwalin was trained as a guard and Dori was charged with weaving to keep us warm as the seasons where quickly changing. There was little hope we could survive a winter out in the open. We have regained our strength, thanks to Thorin. He is a great king.”

Fili sighed, “I know and I doubt I could do half as good a job.”

Nori punched him in the shoulder, “You would be better given the chance.”

“Indeed.” came Gandalf’s voice.

“Tharkun.” Fili bowed.

“I must try to meet a friend who is near these parts and ask what news he has. I shall return in two days. I suspect Thorin will be ready to go then.” Gandalf frowned. “Nori do not give up hope yet. Perhaps, there is always time for hope.”

Fili turned to Nori, give up?

Nori scowled storming off, “I’m going in.”

Something was wrong with Nori, Fili was sure of it.

“Fili!”

His musing was disrupted by Kili’s excited voice.

Kili had a rabbit and a grouse strung around his shoulders by a vine of some sort.

“Master Boggins,” Kili began.

“Baggins.” Fili and Bilbo corrected.

Then the hobbit blushed. “I’m sorry.”

“See how many he shot Fee! He’s even better than me.”

Now Gloin raised an eyebrow, “That is curious.”

Fili saw two grouse and a pair of rabbits tied with the same vine, “Well done master hobbit. Bilbo you are indeed a fine archer if you can best my Kee here."

Bilbo snatched the vine from Kili, “I’ll see about preparing these for second breakfast.”

Kili blinked, “Second…breakfast?”

Bilbo frowned, “You don’t eat two breakfasts?”

”Why in the world would we need to?” came Dori’s scandalized voice.

Fili chuckled, “Well, we don’t all want to look as half starved at Nori. He eats less than any Khazad I’ve ever met.”

 

XoooooX

 

“No wonder you all look so thin. No elevensies either?” Bilbo glanced from face to face only to encounter blank looks.

“Luncheon?” Bilbo tried again.

Dori nodded, “Aye that we know.”

“Afternoon tea?” Bilbo asked.

Dori flushed, “Sometimes.”

“Dinner? Supper?”

Gloin frowned, “Aren’t they the same?”

Bilbo looked scandalized, “Dear me, no. Oh, going on an adventure is more then I thought. How many meals do Khazad eat?”

Fili chuckled, “Three when we can get them. Breakfast on the road is often a crust of bread and coffee. Lunch is travelling cake and dinner is whatever Kee shoots. Sometimes we have leftover cheese or fruit from a stop in a village but we prefer to avoid humans and elves if we can.”

Bilbo sighed, “I’ll have to get used to that then. Best to put a brave face on and…wait until luncheon to eat. A proper hobbit never goes hungry around here. If I’m going on an adventure, then I’m not a proper hobbit. If I’d joined the rangers or the militia, I wonder if I’d be used to missing meals. Luncheon then. I can still dress these and marinate them until elevensies when I can start cooking for Luncheon then. So uh… I’ll leave you. I’ve got to write those letters to the Thain and cousin Drogo.”

Kili swiped the grouse and rabbits, “You write your letters, when you’re seeing a writer you know when ta make yerself disappear. I’ll dress ‘em. I don’t cook well but I can clean what I kill.”

“But,” Bilbo began.

Fili laughed, “Kee has a point. Let him help. He got out of laundry so he can at least do his part with lunch. I’ll give Dori a hand with his laundry while Gloin takes stock of what he thinks we need to travel farther. He is the company banker.”

“We’ll part then.” Bilbo said quietly.

Fili’s gentle correction and his touch made it hard to argue with the dwarf.

”I look forward to getting to know you better Bilbo Baggins of the Shire.” Fili grinned.

Bilbo swallowed and slipped into the house to write his letters.

 

 


	7. Letters and a visit

Chapter 7- Letters and a visit

Bilbo dipped his quill into an inkpot,

‘Dear cousin Drogo,

I am writing to you to ask if you can possibly tear yourself away from the Brandy Hall table.

I have been asked to join an adventure. I am half Took as you know and despite being

the son of the previous Sheriff, I am quite bored. I know you are lately married to my cousin Primula.

 

Since it is quite foolish to leave a smial as lavish as Bag End without a master

I humbly request that you and Primula make yourself at home here in my absence.

You are a trustworthy sort unlike some of our kin whom I shall not name in case this letter goes astray.

Currently, I have no room for guests but plans are being made to leave two days hence.

If you and Primula come along quickly I can tell you how things run at Bag End.

If you cannot possibly arrive before my prospective departure then I shall

leave instructions with Gaffer and Bell Gamgee. They are quite respectable

and will be happy to help you if it is needed.

 

My pantry will be open and I am sure you can hire a young lass to cook and

clean if that is your will but be sure to chose someone not in the

pay of one of our mutual relations. I would prefer that the

Sackville-Baggins were not permitted to call until my return.

Your cousin,

Bilbo’

Bilbo signed his name after critically reading the letter.

Then he turned to a letter to his cousin Fortinbras II Thain of the Shire and the Head of the Took family.

 

‘Dear Fortinbras,

 

I have been asked to join in an adventure. I know that when we were

both younger during your Father’s reign as Thain, I was offered a place

among the Took scouts and Brandybuck rangers but I decided to stay home.

 

I have been asked by the leader of our company to talk with you about

purchasing some ponies and perhaps some travel food if you can spare it.

You know that my father your Uncle Bungo was well off having served as

Sheriff so I have the money to pay for my own supplies. I personally need

two ponies, one to ride Eru help me and another for supplies like medicine and

extra food.

 

Perhaps, you can send Ferumbras to negotiate on your behalf? I have no room

for guests right now but perhaps he can stay at the Green Dragon? Unless

he minds staying with my friends the Gamgees, though I know that they are

paltry accommodations for your heir. Yet my home is filled to the brim with

my companions for this adventure.

 

I believe that you will not be as dismayed with my decision to go on an

adventure because you travelled before you were Thain on trading missions

as well as a scout. Perhaps, you have maps we can purchase? Or news of what

your traders have encountered recently? I believe our company’s leader and his

advisors would be interested. It will surely help plan our route.

 

Thank you, your cousin,

Bilbo’

 

Bilbo read over the second letter and sealed it with wax.

He felt better about it…

Then he heard his uncle Bingo in the hall talking to was that Fili? Bilbo hurried to open the door. He smiled at his uncle and at Fili, “It’s quite alright Fili. This is my Cousin Bingo, he is the current Sheriff of Michel Delving. If you see young Talan be sure to bring them to my study alright?”

Fili grinned at him, “Of course. As always Bilbo I am at your service.”

Bilbo flushed and tugged Bingo into the study.

Bingo frowned, “Why is your smial full of dwarves?”

“The proper term uncle is dwarrows, though they prefer to be called Khazad. They are my guests; since they were in need of a fourteenth companion. Mam made Gandalf promise that if an opportunity for an adventure came up that he would remember me.” Bilbo stammered.

“Adventure? My brother was already shamed by Belladonna scarpering off to visit the elves; it was a wonder he was ever made sheriff with a wife like that.” Bingo grumbled. “How could you even consider going on one yourself? Why don’t you settle down like a respectable Baggins and raise some children?”

Bilbo collapsed in his chair behind his desk, “I was asked. The request came when I had just decided to ask the Thain to let me go on a trading mission. I’m bored, I’m not Hobbiton’s healer. I have no parents to take care, no spouse and no hobbitlings. Eru help me my heart is among them!”

Bingo blanched, “Among who? The dwarves?”

“They’re called Dwarrows! Yes, my heart is one of their number. He is single near as I can tell and I think he feels the same. How can I let my heart leave me behind cousin? There is only one for any hobbit…how can I know he’ll come back safely?” Bilbo snapped.

“You’ll never be Sheriff if you go.” Bingo chided.

Bilbo groaned, “I never wanted to be Sheriff! I’m not skilled enough to follow in mam’s footsteps as a healer either. I think being sheriff is what killed da and grandda. It’s just not what I want! I’m no leader. I have no talent at speeches. Being Master at Bag End is enough for me. Yet I want this, I want to go on an adventure! I want to follow my heart wherever he goes. Uncle or not, you can’t deny me. I’ve never looked at a hobbit lass or lad and seen my heart. When he smiled at me and said at your service I thought I would faint. You have your heart! Would you deny me mine?”

“He’s a dwarf…” Bingo frowned.

“You know we have dwarf in us. Eru help me if you don’t leave me be about going I will have you escorted off my property!” Bilbo said crossing his arms.

“You don’t have to act like a tween about it. I’m just worried about you!” Bingo glared. “Your father asked me to look after you.”

“I’m fifty. What makes you think I need ‘looking after’? If I want to go on an adventure I will. I’d follow my heart into a dragon’s lair and back again. Can you say the same thing? Would you follow Chica if she were going into danger?” Bilbo scowled.

Bingo snorted, “Chica is a respectable hobbit, she wouldn’t go into danger. She’d run from it.”

Bilbo sighed, “Then you can’t understand me. You have given me your opinion and I have told you my reasons. I don’t believe we have anything more to say to one another.”

“Are you leaving Bag End unattended?” Bingo asked.

Bilbo sniffed, “I’m not that irresponsible. I am asking a trusted cousin to stay at Bag End and take care of my smial. As if I would allow jealous cousins to take over my home in my absence or leave things open for a public auction. Never! I have made arrangements. At present I have an heir, they are who will be living here in my absence to look after things. Now since you have only succeeded in infuriating me I would like you to leave. I don’t think I will be interested in seeing you until I return.”

“If you do.”

“Mam did. I don’t see why I should not.” Bilbo said rising.

“You’re a Baggins!” Bingo snapped.

“I’m half Took and that’s the part of me that wants to go.” Bilbo said opening the door sharply to find Fili with his hand raised, accompanied by Tolman Cotton and Talan Noakes.

Fili chuckled, “You have excellent timing.”

Bilbo blushed, “So do you. The Mayor is just leaving. If you could escort him out I would be very grateful. I will see to my messengers.”

Bingo stormed out almost knocking Fili over, “I can see myself out.”

Bilbo gestured for the young hobbits to enter but left the door open. “I have a message going to Brandy Hall for my cousin Drogo Baggins, who is married to Primula Brandybuck. That was for Master Talan. Now Master Tolman I would appreciate if you could take a message to my cousin Fortinbras, the Thain at the Great Smials. Do stay for their replies would you?”

Both young hobbit lads dofted their caps and bowed.

Bilbo handed each the proper letter, “Now be off with you now. Make good time and we’ll see about a nice reward.”

The boys took off with a shot.

Fili leaned against the door frame, “What did you say that upset your cousin so much? Unless you prefer not to tell me…”

Bilbo groaned, “I said I was going away. He tried to talk me out of it. He actually thought I would abandon Bag End…”

Fili frowned, “Is going away such a problem?”

“Respectable hobbits stay home. He said that I would disgrace my father’s memory practically and that I would never be Mayor. Apparently the Family thinks I ought to replace Uncle Bingo in time.” Bilbo snorted, “I never had a desire for that office. I blame it for my father and grandfather’s early deaths.”

“So you have no desire to be a public figure?” Fili asked quietly.

“Eru no! I just want a quiet life…” Bilbo frowned, “Is that wrong of me?”

“I don’t like being a public figure. In fact I think I would quite like to live in a place like this someday…” Fili mused.

Bilbo flushed, “Really? You would?”

Fili grinned, “Even more if you were there…”

Bilbo looked away, “You are always welcome here…”

Fili’s grin widened, “Really? Then you might have a permanent house guest.”

“I’d like that…it gets so lonely sometimes. Especially when I see the others with their spouses and children...”

“Do you ever wish for that? A wife? A family?”

Bilbo frowned, “If I wanted a hobbit lass or a lad I had my pick of them. No…I find my heart lies with another.”

Fili smirked, “With a Khazad perhaps?”

Bilbo flushed, “Much to my uncle’s dismay…he can’t understand it.”

“Understand what?” Fili asked curious.

“That I would follow my heart into a dragon’s den and back.” Bilbo replied before he could choose his words wiser.

Fili mouthed the phrase ‘my heart’, he grinned, “Is that what you hobbits call your lovers?”

Bilbo blushed, “Yes?” he squeaked, “We believe that there is only one for us…that we live once and are bound to find them.”

“We call that person our One and believe that Mahal himself fashioned them for us. They are our other half; they balance us with the qualities we don’t possess.” Fili said quietly as he stepped closer.

Before Bilbo could think, he was in Fili’s arms again.

Fili held Bilbo close but not tight enough to hurt the hobbit. “I’ve waited more years then you’ve seen to hold you. Do you know how cold the years seem to one without a One? I had almost given up hope, I even was jealous of my own brother for having what I did not. Then you opened that green door yours and I knew…”

Bilbo relaxed in the dwarf’s arms, “Knew what?”

“That you were my One and that I could never let you go…” Fili said pressing his nose into Bilbo’s soft hair.

Bilbo clutched at Fili’s clothes, “It would kill me to lose you.”

“My heart would turn to stone if I lost you.” Fili said simply.

Then Bilbo was kissed, it was nothing like the tentative attempts his age mates had tried to give him. This kiss was deep, passionate and would have made his knees collapse beneath him had Fili not being holding onto him.

Fili pulled his hobbit closer, kissing him deeply, “Bilbo…”

Bilbo relaxed his body pliant in Fili’s arms and opened his mouth more to kiss the Khazad back. His moans were soft…

A throat cleared behind them.

Bilbo dropped like a stone, more because he collapsed in on himself then because Fili had let go.

Fili turned to glare at the dwarf who had interrupted them, to his annoyance it was Dwalin.

“Your uncle wants to see you.” Dwalin snapped.

“I’ll be right along.” Fili said sharply, a change in his demeanour apparent.

Bilbo moved away.

“He said now.” Dwalin barked.

“You are not my superior in rank Dwalin. I’ll thank you to remember it. I said I would attend on him. That is my answer. I will come quickly. I have something I must do first.” Fili glared.

“My apologizes my prince.” Dwalin grumbled before leaving them.

Bilbo stiffened and turned shocked eyes to Fili.

Fili groaned, “Damn him!” he sat beside Bilbo, “I would have told you. I didn’t mean for you to be slapped with it like that.”

Bilbo sighed, “You’re a prince?”

“Thorin is my uncle. He is a king without a kingdom. He makes my supposed rank greater than it is. I am a prince because my mother is Thorin’s elder sister and he has no children of his own.” Fili said with a shrug, “I never asked for the title, nor do I really want it. If Kili were more mature then I wouldn’t mind refusing it. I would be happier some place like this to be honest.”

“You would choose my smial over a kingdom?” Bilbo gasped.

Fili lifted Bilbo’s chin to look in his eyes, “I would chose you over a kingdom, your smial is just an added benefit. Though knowing your home has more than enough room for guests makes me quite happy.”

They sat there in silence for a while…

Then Fili sighed, “I suppose I better go see what uncle Thorin wants…”

Bilbo blushed, “I ought to see about luncheon…”

Fili kissed him once more, “We will discuss this later. I must meet with Thorin; my uncle is not a patient Khazad. He needs a patient One but alas his One has not been found.” He reached into his hair and removed a bead that was hidden in his hair. He weaved it into Bilbo’s hair, hiding it among the locks. “I give this as a declaration of my intent. If you choose to wear it openly as Ori does it signifies your acceptance. I crafted it for my One…it is part of one’s coming of age. You must craft a gift for your One, some like Kili are lucky to have grown up and known their One all their lives. Others search until they find them…I will have you Bilbo and not even my Uncle will stop me short of putting me to death. That he will not do. My mother would kill him herself…”

“We are both blessed by Eru to have such strong mothers.” Bilbo said quietly as his fingers examined the bead.

Fili brought those fingers to his lips, “My One.”

Bilbo gazed up at the blonde Khazad, his heart in his throat, “My heart.”

 

XoooooX

 

“I will see you at luncheon.” Fili rose reluctantly and went to attend on his uncle’s wishes.

He had a horrid suspicion that Dwalin would inform Thorin of his unsightly behaviour…

Fili hurried back to the dining room where Thorin was still meeting with Balin and Oin.

“It seems this hobbit has some skill with a bow.” Thorin scowled.

Kili frowned, “He’s better than me that’s for sure. He brought down more than I did…”

“He has graciously opened his home to us and even allowed one of us into his own private rooms to ensure that you had a room Uncle. He has cooked for us without complaint. Bilbo has offered to negotiate with his cousin for the sale of extra ponies as well as for supplies. He even told his uncle he was coming with us no matter what.” Fili frowned.

“For this you dally with him?” Dwalin sniffed.

Fili scowled, “I do not dally with Bilbo. Have you ever caught me dallying before? Unlike Kili here I have not, as you know, found my One among our people.”

“You haven’t met enough to know.” Balin frowned.

Fili snorted, “I have met my One and my Heart found its other half. I am content. I am not the dallying sort. Now was I called here for a specific reason or is this just to pull rank?”

 

XoooooX

 

Bilbo made his way to the kitchen to find Bombur who made those delightful sweet rolls had taken over and begun to cook.

“Beg pardon Master Bilbo. I helped meself. I have rabbit stew and grouse pie as well as a nice thing of fresh biscuits. I boiled some potatoes; we are very fond of those. I’m not used to having so much…” Bombur was quite agile for a person his size.

“I was just coming to cook…” Bilbo smiled, “It’s been quite some time since I had anyone to cook for me. It makes a nice change. Did Kili clean the rabbits and grouse?”

Bombur chuckled, “That young Khazad were quite glad to hand them over and find something else to do. He doesn’t belong in a kitchen unlike his brother. If we are successful in this quest I’d like to open a restaurant but unless I have food like this…”

Bilbo smiled, “I have relatives that like adventure and travelling, perhaps if some have farming skills we could talk them into building farms and smials on the mountain? In exchange for farming the land, the kingdom might offer them protection? Then they might have access to good crops. Some of us are quite keen with animals. I am sure the Thain much be agreeable. We have lamented that our skill with smithing is diminishing. Perhaps, some of your smiths might be willing to take some of our tweens and train them? They would be young by your standards but they would be hard working.”

“That is a fine idea.”

Bilbo turned around to find Balin, wasn’t that Dwalin’s brother? “I am sorry; I did not know you were there.”

“I suspect you wouldn’t have talked so freely if you did.” Balin mused, “We will need access to good farmers, that isn’t a skill that Khazad excel in. We distrust both men and elves, yet we have no ill will to hobbits that I know of. Indeed we have no knowledge of them aside from our interaction with you. They are quite a hospitable people.”

Bilbo flushed, “We pride ourselves on being hosts, we are hard working to be sure. Most are decent, honest folk. Not many non-Tooks would be interested in adventure. Tooks and a few Brandybucks are adventurous. Both are required to spend at least seven years in the service of the Thain if they are under the jurisdiction of his authority and the same can be said of those living near the Master of Buckland. The Sheriffs here are more lax, there are not nearly as many and never more than needed. In fact we’ve merely added two in the entire time I’ve been alive. It is the Took scouts or the Brandybuck rangers that train the sheriffs.”

“So you mean to say there are farmers who have some knowledge of defence and self-protection? These persons might be interested in relocating if it were in their best interest?”

Bilbo nodded, “I am the cousin of the current Thain Fortinbras, he sends out trading missions all the time and well he used to go on them himself until he became Thain of course. I am sure if we discussed it with him, he would find us Tooks who would be interested. By the time we send word we are successful he would probably have everything ready. They would no doubt travel as soon as it was safe in spring, hobbits are keen farmers. The best are the Gamgees but Hamfast is quite happy here. He’s recently married and his wife is Hobbiton’s healer. They can’t leave. I was trained with Hamfast how to harvest and how to understand plants.”

Balin chuckled, “You’re an archer better then Prince Kili, you’re trained by a student of Lord Elrond of Rivendell as a healer, you’re a fine cook, you’re calm in a crisis and you have Prince Fili’s seal of approval.”

Bilbo absently reached for his hair his fingers brushing the cool metal of the carved bead. “Fili is a kind and courteous Khazad. I am lucky to have met him…it would be a pleasure to be of some service.

Balin frowned, “What is that you have?”

Bilbo dropped the bead letting it fall deeper into his hair, “Nothing much…”

“If Fili gave you something, keep in mind a prince of the Durin line can’t bond without the consent of his king.” Balin said frowning.

Bilbo felt a shiver run through him, “I see…”

“Fili is Thorin’s heir; he will be expected to join with a proper person…someone of rank and someone of the Durin line.”

Bilbo felt like he’d fallen into the Thain’s ice cellar again. “Oh…well if Luncheon is being dealt with I’ll find some place else to be.”

He blindly returned to his room and curled up under his duvet, why was everyone trying to separate them?

His Uncle Bingo…

Dwalin…

Balin…

Bilbo felt even lonelier then ever. It was just a cheap daydream, them living together and sharing this bed.

Bilbo wasn’t sure if he could resist if Fili pursued him even if he knew that Thorin would refuse them.

He wanted the other so badly…

 

 


	8. Swordsmanship, Fili shows his worth as heir and the Origin of Hobbits, Lastborn of Eru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long I've been swamped between school, working as crew for Rocky Horror Show and starting two jobs now. I'll try harder to find time to write...
> 
> Unfortunately, my HP muse has been more vocal then my Hobbit/LOTR one...

Chapter 8

 

Fili was annoyed, other than the lecture to ‘behave himself’ they had merely discussed their journey and what they’d seen.

 

He was quite happy to be out of there…

 

He made his way outside where he let the gentle breeze and early summer sun relax him.

 

“Fili?”

 

A grin spread across the Durin heir’s face, “Hello Bilbo. Is it close to lunch yet?”

 

“I think so. I was picking a few more fresh vegetables, herbs and fruit for the kitchen. Making work you know…”

 

“I was thinking that maybe you’d like a few lessons in swordsmanship before we leave? Maybe after you take those to the kitchen?” Fili asked softly, he was eager to spend as much time as he could preparing Bilbo for the journey…

 

“I’d like that…” Bilbo said quietly.

 

“Why don’t you run that to the kitchen and I’ll fetch some weapons? My swords would be too large for you but I think a knife would work…”

 

Bilbo smiled shyly, “I’ll return quickly. Where do you want to teach me?”

 

“Outside is best…”

 

“Well uh if you don’t mind a bit of a climb we can go up the hill? The Party Field should be empty…” Bilbo stammered. “That’s were Kili and I went… well, we were up on the hill at least. There is a bit of forest on the hill you see…”

 

“I don’t mind a climb and it will help limber us up.” Fili grinned.

 

“Then Party Field it is…” Bilbo said as he scurried away to the kitchen to drop off his harvest.

 

Fili watched Bilbo’s arse and felt a rush of desire, he longed to touch the hobbit’s skin to watch his One’s body thrum with pleasure. He swallowed, and threw his control at his desire, it must wait. His One’s safety came before his pleasure…

 

Fili wished he’d thought to clean his boots as he grabbed his swords and knives.

 

“Where ya going Fee?” Kili called out as Fili stepped back out the door.

 

“Going to give Bilbo a few swordsmanship lessons, just to be prepared you know? Like why Dwalin has that warhammer?”

 

Ori must have been with Kili because he squeaked.

 

Dori wouldn’t let Ori travel with a weapon; Dwalin had agreed to carry Ori’s warhammer for him.

 

Fili smirked, “Well I’m off. Don’t do anything with your One Kee that I wouldn’t do with mine.” He winked at them before striding out off the snug little smial.

 

He met Bilbo at the back of the smial; well the side, really since the true back of the smial was the hill it was built into.

 

“You ready my One?”

 

Bilbo flushed looking up at him, “I’d follow you anywhere…”

 

Fili grinned, “Even into a Dragon’s keep.”

 

Bilbo nodded, “I would.” He nervously held out his hand.

 

Fili took it interlacing their fingers and marvelling how much smaller Bilbo’s hands were, “You have soft hands…”

 

Bilbo coughed, “Mam taught me to use a rose and tallow mixture to keep them that way. She got it from the elves, she considered it a shame that work should mar one’s hands and so she made sure that I learned to make it…”

 

XoooooX

 

Bilbo led him farther up the hill, weaving through the forest that surrounded the hill.

 

Only a ‘small’ part had cleared to build Bag End and Bagshot Row…

 

They finally reached the top and had stepped out onto Party Field.

 

Fili whistled, turning in a circle to really appreciate the view. “Wow… if Erebor had a place like this, then it would be perfect for battle practice especially if we hid it with trees. It could also double as sort of outdoor assembly for holidays like Durin’s Day.”

 

“I know Elves are said to sing a tree up from the ground and make it grow. Some of our best farmers sing and their plants are always best.” Bilbo flushed.

 

“If we could find a way to protect the crops and the homes of our prospective hobbit tenants by building a wall, then it would a lot safer for your kin on the Lonely Mountain. Perhaps, some of us who are master earth builders can work with smial delvers- that is what you call them right?” Fili frowned.

 

Bilbo nodded, “Of course.”

 

Fili held out a long knife that was more like a Bilbo-sized sword. “Here.”

 

Bilbo took it and tested its weight, “I can use that.”

 

Fili grinned. “Perfect.” He corrected Bilbo’s stance and his grip, enjoying the feeling of Bilbo’s arse pressed to his front.

 

Bilbo shivered. “Fili…”

 

Fili swallowed, stepping backwards, “Sorry. I’m supposed to be teaching you swordmanship with a knife. I’m not to be seducing you. You may have need of this knowledge.”

 

Bilbo felt cold and empty when Fili backed away.

 

Fili walked to face him and took out one of his swords, “I’ll stay still, and you can attack when ready. I promise to only use the flat of my sword. I’m not as strict as Dwalin; I won’t cut you to make you pay attention.”

 

Bilbo sized the tall Dwarf up, “Okay.”

 

XoooooX

 

Fili and Bilbo went through a few of Dwalin’s training exercises, but Fili was a kinder teacher then Dwalin. Then again if anyone needed a One to temper him it was that Khazad.

 

Though how good someone like Nori would be; well that was in Mahal’s hands. After all Mahal made them Ones…

 

Mahal always knew what he was doing in that respect…

 

When he noticed Bilbo was tiring, Fili held up a hand. “Enough, you’ve done well. It must be nearly luncheon right?”

 

Bilbo checked the sky, “Nearly.”

 

Fili sighed, “I suppose we should head back…”

 

Bilbo pouted, “I guess.”

 

Fili swallowed, “Unless you want to be late.”

 

Bilbo flushed, “That would be the sign of a poor host.”

 

Fili lifted his chin, “You could never be a poor host.” Then he kissed him.

 

Bilbo’s legs wobbled.

 

Fili pulled him close, “Bilbo…”

 

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck and tried to keep from keeling over.

 

They exchanged feverish kisses.

 

Their world was interrupted by the sound of Kili’s shouts, “Fee! Mr. Boggins! Luncheon!”

 

Fili cursed in Khazadul, reluctantly breaking the kiss. He brought Bilbo’s hand to his lips, “We keep getting interrupted. Tonight we’ll try this again.”

 

They were a respectable distance apart when Kili arrived.

 

“Bofur said that Bombur’s nearly finished with Luncheon. It should be done by the time we get back.” Kili said in a rush.

 

Fili reached out and playfully tugged on one of Kili’s braids’, “Thanks Kee. We just finished. Bilbo was just mentioning that by the look of the sky that we ought to head back.”

 

Bilbo swallowed, “Yes. We must.”

 

“We’ll have more lessons later. Perhaps we should keep them up on the road. It will keep us limber.” Fili mused.

 

Bilbo blushed and led them back to Bag End and by the shortest route to the table.

 

Fili was still annoyed with Dwalin and poignantly sat between Kili and Bilbo.

 

Kili was rather absorbed in his own One so Fili felt no guilt for ignoring him.

 

Bombur’s cooking was not the same as Bilbo’s, though he’d never eaten anything made by the rotund Khazad prior to his sweet roll that morning, the flavours were more familiar to his palate. He ate it with a considering expression…

 

“Master Fili?” Bombur frowned, “Is it not to your liking?”

 

Fili shook his head, “What do you intend to do with your share in the event that we are successful?”

 

Bombur turned as red as his beard, “I’d like to open a restaurant…”

 

Fili smirked, “I have a better job if my uncle consents.”

 

Thorin glanced up from his meal, “What would that be Fili?”

 

Fili grinned, “Royal chef.”

 

Thorin looked thoughtful, “Until I moved in with Dis, I mostly ate with the men in the barracks. I tried to avoid the taverns so I’d have as much gold to take care of our people as I could get. I never outright gave unless it was to the care of orphans and widowed bearers from the Battle. I considered my grandfather’s attempt to retake Moria before its fated time a mistake. Most Male Khazad would consider it an offence if I gave them gold; we’re a proud people, sometimes too proud.”

 

“Well, once we retake Erebor uncle he’d still be cooking for us. The title wouldn’t be official until our people began to return. We’d have the journey to decide if Bombur is quite as suitable as I believe. This journey will test us all, that I have no doubt. Think of it as a forging, when we come out the other side uncle as Mahal I believe intends, we’ll be who he means for us to become; Kings, Princes, Royal Scribes, Chefs, Royal Treasurer, general of the royal army, head of various guilds and bonded mates. Since the fall of Erebor, Ones had had difficulty finding one another. We thought perhaps, Mahal was punishing us. It was a test uncle, to test our line to see if we were truly the leaders he meant for us to be. Exile has made us stronger, we’re a closer people then we were before are we not? Those we lost are not lost forever; they are waiting in the Hall of Durin for us to tell our stories when it is our time and Mandos takes our souls there.” Fili seemed to glow a little as he spoke.

 

“Mahal preserve us…” Dori gasped.

 

“Does he not? He made us, he provides and Eru has blessed us.” Fili grinned.

 

“Perhaps,” Bilbo mused, “the time has come ‘round for the children of Aule, Yavanna, Eru and the lastborn to unite…”

 

Balin frowned, “Lastborn? Were man and Khazad not the lastborn by being the last awakened?”

 

Bilbo flushed, “Hobbits consider themselves the offspring of Yavanna and Aule, we revere both yet honour Eru just the same. We see them as guardians, our protectors. They have watched over us since we came into being. By granting your ancestors' life we were made part of Eru’s master plan, we have a purpose beyond the boundaries of the shire. We are the best and worst qualities of our ancestors; I want to honour both if I can…”

 

Ori spoke up from Kili’s side, “That’s honourable; your library is just fascinating. Khazadul written with Elvish characters is brilliant, that book ‘A History of Hobbit Kind’ was the most amazing book. Lost Elven children raised by Khazad exiles and found their Ones among our people, having already learned how to read and write in their own tongue they begun recording the stories of both their old and their new people in Elvish written Khazadul. The breeding between them created three strains that showed physical and temperamental characteristics of both peoples.”

 

Bilbo nodded, “Exactly, we’ve met some Elven and human rangers here but without new blood it’s become harder for us. My mam travelled to the elves in search of ways to increase our fertility but it’s getting harder for us.”

 

“Hobbits are a halfbreed mongrel race?” Dwalin asked gruffly.

 

“At this point Master Dwalin,” Ori frowned, “They are a race in their own right. Yet with so much interbreeding among their own, it makes sense that they would be having fertility issues right Healer Oin?”

 

Oin nodded, “Yes. Perhaps, our issues with Ones is that they are among the wrong peoples. It might be wise to do as Bilbo requested, having single hobbits working the land around and on Erebor as well as training them in smithing. With half-Khazad blood, they would likely sire true Khazad as well as ‘hobbits’. Hobbits would be under the authority of whoever was sent by this Thain and Master of Buckland was it?”

 

Bilbo nodded, “If we started a new community at Erebor then perhaps a sort of ruling council? The representative of Thain Fortinbras II and Master of Buckland Gorbadoc would be excellent additions to this. Some of the Tooks and Brandybucks who aren’t heirs to either title get bored despite possessing leadership qualities. I believe my second cousin Paladin might be interested. Gorbadoc’s grandson Saradoc is young but he too might relish being asked to sit such an office. His mother is a Goold, they are more like you I think…Goolds are a recent addition in our thinking. They are taller for one and though the females of that line shave they are more Khazad.”

 

"There is a lost branch of the Khazad called Goldbeards.” Balin mused stroking his beard, “Perhaps your Goolds are Goldbeards…how their kingdom fell is not known but they have been lost…”

 

“They are somewhat related to the Goldworthys but how I don’t know. I only know that Menegild Goold and Hanna Goldworthy joined the Brandybucks.” Bilbo shrugged.

 

“Where did that book claim the first hobbits came from?” Thorin scowled.

 

“Some Teleri and Nandor elves, their leaders became Red and Rin who claimed a kinship with Thingol, the King of Doriath. They joined the exiles from Belegost and Nogrod. They did not fall in with the likes of Nim but with Khazad who suffered the loss of their mountains due to treachery of petty Khazad. Nim was told as a warning tale. I believe that elvish blood prevents them from falling to gold or jewel madness.”

 

“Ancestry to Thingol?” Balin nodded, “I remember reading of his relations with Khazadul; he was a reputed to be wise and long-lived ruler. He was mated to a Maia who served as a handmaiden of Yavanna.”

 

“That was a long time ago.” Bilbo shrugged. “Each family has kept a tree from ancient times; I mostly only know my ancestry through the Baggins family though I am related to both the Tooks and Brandybucks. My Mam believed that herblore was more important…”

 

“It may prove to be…” Oin frowned.

 

They finished their meal mostly in silence before separating into various groups once more.

 

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur returned to the kitchen to deal with the dishes.

 

Ori and Balin headed into the library which left Kili in a bit of a pout.

 

Thorin grumbled, “I’d like a bout. Dwalin?”

 

Bilbo stammered, “Uh Thorin sir, Party field has excellent space. That’s where Fili gave me a lesson. Kili knows where it is.”

 

Kili puffed up, “I can show you uncle.”

 

“You could use some sword practice as well.” Dwalin thundered.

 

Kili scowled, “I’m an archer not a swordsman. I pick off enemies as they approach, remember?”

 

“Yes but even an archer should be decent with more than a bow for close combat.” Thorin snapped.

 

Kili grumbled under his breath.

 

Fili patted his shoulder, “Uncle has a point, just take one of my swords and let them help. You spend so much time working with your bow that you neglect our other training. I can use a battle axe but I prefer closer combat with my swords.”

 

Kili smiled at him, “Really? I’ll take good care of your sword.”

 

Fili nodded, “I know you will. Go with Uncle and Dwalin take them up to where you found us. Training would be good after all that food. I think I’ll look around here and see about the market as well as the ponies. Maybe give Bilbo a riding lesson; we’ll be riding for a long time most likely.”

 

Bilbo’s heart leapt at the prospect of spending more time with Fili.

 

“Very well. We have much to do and plan before we leave. I wasted time with Dain as he dithered before finally declaring his intention not to assist us.” Thorin snarled.

 

Kili led their uncle and cousin Dwalin away.

 

Nori rose, “I’ll occupy myself I have my betrothal gift for Ori to finish.”

 

“I was asked to make a new cloak.” Dori said gruffly.

 

Fili nodded, “We’ll see you at supper then. Bilbo, will you show me around Hobbiton?”

 

Bilbo grinned, “It would be an honour, I am at your service.”

 

Fili chuckled, “Come along then, we’re wasting valuable time.”

 

The two sent out on their errands grateful for the chance to be alone…

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to offer an opinion on who Dori's One is?


	9. Served by a Prince

Chapter 9

 

Between making breakfast, his archery with Kili, letter-writing, his interview with Uncle Bingo, swordmanship lessons with Fili, exploring Hobbiton after lunch and a riding lesson; Bilbo was exhausted.

 

Fili half-led/half-carried him to their room ignoring his uncle’s offer to share his room, he’d retorted that he’d prefer to sleep on Bilbo’s floor then to bother his uncle.

 

Once they were alone, Fili kissed Bilbo, “Kili lit bath fires already my One.”

 

Bilbo moaned softly, “Eru a bath sounds lovely.”

 

“Will you share my Heart?” Fili asked quietly.

 

Bilbo swallowed, staring up at his blonde dwarf, “Are you sure?”

 

Fili blushed slightly, “It would be my pleasure. I helped cause some of those bruises. I would like a chance to help soothe them. You are not accustomed yet to riding or fighting and you may need to know such things my One.”

 

Bilbo nodded, “Then…if you insist.”

 

“Oh I do…” Fili said quietly.

 

They entered the bathing room attached to Bilbo’s room.

 

Fili tenderly undressed his hobbit, kissing each inch of bared flesh. “My One, my Heart, you are so beautiful.”

 

Bilbo’s blush quickly spread to the rest of his body, with shaking hands he reached to undo Fili’s clothes.

 

Fili caught his hands, bringing them to his lips. He gave Bilbo a grin, “If you wanted me to join you, all you had to do was _ask_.”

 

Bilbo shivered as Fili’s words and lips teased his hands, “Join me?” he should be more nervous but this was his Heart. They belonged together, they had barely known one another in person a day but he felt more comfortable with Fili then anyone before him.

 

Fili grinned, “With pleasure my One. I am at your service…” he let go of Bilbo’s hands and began to undress.

 

Bilbo swallowed, Fili was made of rock hard but lean muscle it seemed and his bones were stone…he was the handsomest creature he’d ever met. Bathing in a swimming hole or a lake with his Brandybuck cousins, he’d seen a few hobbit lads and even some lasses in naught by their skins. They all paled in reference to his Heart who stood bared before him…

 

Fili picked him up, bracing an arm at Bilbo’s shoulders and the other under his knees.

 

Together, they slipped into the bath…

 

Bilbo melted between the warmth of the bath and Fili’s body, home…

 

A mystical description that his mother tried to explain; how she’d dreamt often during her training of coming home to his father. That she’d done all she could to focus on her training because it was for her people’s benefit…

 

Fili picked up a bar of what he knew was soap despite it smelling like gruel…

 

As Bilbo closed his eyes and let Fili wash him, his body came alive…

 

“It is an honour to care for you this way Bilbo…” Fili said reverently, despite the lack of beard and height there was little difference between them. Of course Bilbo’s feet were dissimilar but it didn’t matter to him…

 

Hands caressed his sore arms, legs and arse kneading the muscles that were unused to certain types of physical activities.

 

When the side of Fili’s smallest fingers brushed his cock, Bilbo leaned back and moaned softly. “Fili…”

 

“Bilbo?” the Khazad asked worried.

 

“If that feels so good…then what would your hand feel like?” Bilbo gasped.

 

“My hand? I’ve mostly touched you everywhere…” Fili frowned.

 

“Except you know…”

 

Fili blinked and then shifted his right hand to caress Bilbo’s cock with the pad of his thumb. “You mean here?”

 

Bilbo keened, “Yes my Heart…I’m yours…”

 

“it is early yet in our courtship…” Fili nuzzled his neck, “it is not? Are you ready for that?”

 

“I’ve waited a long time Fili for this…to be whole. I’ve waited for you, half-afraid I would never meet my Heart.” Bilbo moaned softly.

 

“Then my One, let me prove myself worthy…” Fili turned Bilbo so their foreheads were touching. He spread Bilbo’s arse cheeks just enough that his cock was nestled between them. Fili wrapped his hand around Bilbo’s cock, stroking it as he kissed him. “You are so perfect.”

 

Bilbo shivered, Fili’s hands and lips were hot as they touched him. There weren’t words to describe the feeling of his Heart’s cock as it rubbed against him. He rocked over it, moaning Fili’s name over and over…

 

The first time they came together was so sudden and glorious; it was like watching the day dawn on a perfect spring morning.

 

They held onto one another, gasping.

 

Bilbo tilted his head to look into Fili’s eyes and there was a warmth in them, something he remembered seeing in his parents’ eyes when they looked at one another. He had always wanted that, now he had it…

 

Fili helped a boneless Bilbo out of the bath, draining the water and drying them both.

 

Bilbo let Fili carry him to the bed.

 

Fili dressed them both in nightshirts before kissing Bilbo chastely.

 

Bilbo shyly tugged on Fili’s hand, “Will you lay with me tonight?”

 

Fili grinned, slipping into the bed with a sigh of contentment and wrapped Bilbo in his arms. “With pleasure.”

 

Bilbo fell asleep with a smile on his face snuggled against Fili.

 

Fili fell asleep soon after...

 

 


	10. Meeting cousins

Chapter 10

 

Lunch was interrupted by the sound of shouts, the call of gentlehobbits to one another, the sound of ponies and a cart.

 

Bilbo rose to his feet, “My cousins from Buckland and the Thain sent someone…”

 

He left his guests and went to greet his hobbit visitors.

 

He felt Fili’s warm presence at his back.

 

Fili caressed the courting braid, “It will all be well Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo smiled at him, “Thank you.”

 

Bilbo opened the door to find Primula, Drogo and Ferumbras. “Cousins, welcome to Bag End. You must be famished.”

 

Primula smiled, “If we could wash up and change?”

 

Fili bowed, “It is a pleasure to meet Bilbo’s family. I am Fili son of Jili.”

 

“Primula, daughter of Gorbadoc Brandybuck.”

 

“Drogo, son of Fosco Baggins.”

 

“Ferumbras III, son of Fortinbras.”

 

Fili greeted Drogo and Ferumbras and seemed surprised when Ferumbras grasped his forearms and headbutted him in greeting. “You have had dealings with Khazad before.”

 

“One does when one travels. I prefer their company to the fair folk. The taller a person is the harder it is to judge them by words or actions. Dwarrows are more honourable, they usually stick to the letter of a contract rather then the ‘spirit’.” Ferumbras muttered.

 

“Indeed. I was raised to believe that our word was our bond. With little wealth to our name we were taught that honour was as precious as gold.” Fili said honestly.

 

“I smell food.” Drogo announced.

 

Primula sighed, “You know that eating all the time is unhealthy Drogo.”

 

Drogo scowled.

 

“Well wash rooms are here.” Bilbo said trying to lighten the atmosphere. “You’ve been to dinner before so you know the way. We just sat down to luncheon. We’ll fetch a few more chairs. I didn’t expect you until dinner or perhaps tea.”

 

“We left as soon as we received your letter. As large a table of my Da keeps, the prospect of your larder and pantry was too much for Drogo to resist.” Primula shook her head. “I came because of your mam’s successor. As young as she is well, I had hoped that perhaps she could help. We’ve been trying to have a child and I thought perhaps Bell Goodchild would be able to help.”

 

Bilbo chuckled, “Haven’t you heard? It’s Bell Gamgee now.”

 

Primula frowned, “Oh she accepted Gaffer?”

 

Bilbo nodded, “she was merely waiting until she was of age, she was sure they were meant to be but she wanted to be convinced.”

 

“A girl likes to be courted.” Primula said primly.

 

Bilbo waited until they went to wash up before he led Fili to fetch more chairs and another leaf for the dinning room table.

 

Fili was more then happy to be Bilbo’s partner, to help him greet guests and to use the skills his mother and Balin had tried to teach him.

 

Mahal knew diplomacy wasn’t Thorin’s skill…

 

Kili was naturally too jovial and trusted easily.

 

Dis, Thorin and Dori had protected them as much as they could from the harsh realities of life.

 

Perhaps, they had done them a disservice…

 

Fili was still young himself, he wasn’t a parent but he thought that he would rather be more realistic then optimistic…

 

XoooooX

 

After luncheon, Bilbo introduced Ferumbras to Balin and Thorin.

 

“Master Balin and Master Thorin, this is Ferumbras. Ferumbras is the representative sent by the Thane, and is considered his heir.”

 

Ferumbras stepped forward and greeted the two khazads in the proper manner.

 

Balin returned the greeting, “A pleasure to meet you. You can negotiate on the Thane’s behalf?”

 

Ferumbras nodded, “Been doing that since he sent me out on trading missions. Cousin Bilbo’s letter mentioned ponies and supplies?”

 

“Yes to begin with. We’d also like to become trading partners once we get settled. Maybe even allow some Hobbits to farm the mountain in exchange for protection. If you have any hobbits interested in blacksmithing we can negotiate apprenticeships.” Balin said politely.

        

“How many ponies would you be wanting?”

 

“Ten if we can get them; mostly to carry supplies but also one for your cousin.” Balin said with a non-committal shrug.

 

Bilbo bowed, “I will leave you three to discuss business. I’ll pay for my own pony my cousin knows I’m good for it. I’ll be in my study if I’m needed. I have business to discuss with my guests.”

 

Thorin waved them off.

 

Fili bowed, “I will take my leave Uncle. I have things I’d like to discuss with Bilbo’s cousins. Especially, the daughter of the Master of Buckland; she can tell me if any of her people might be interested in farming the mountain.”

 

Thorin nodded sharply.

 

Fili followed Bilbo and his cousins into his One’s study.

 

“So just who is this strapping young lad eh cousin?” Primula teased.

 

Bilbo flushed, “He’s my Heart Primula.”

 

The hobbit lass clapped her hands excitedly, “Really? You lucky hobbit you! Isn’t he gorgeous? No wonder you’re going on a journey. You want us to mind the smial while you’re gone?”

 

Bilbo nodded, “Lobelia seems to think that she and Lotho are my heirs but legally I made you and Drogo my heirs upon your bonding. Since I hadn’t told you that I changed my will, if I up and disappeared can you just imagine what the Sackville-Baggins would do? They’d find a way to declare me crazy or dead so they get this place. They’ve been jealous since da built Bag End and it was a cozier, fancier smial then they possess.”

             

“Otho wasn’t as awful until he married Lobelia. She’s a nasty piece of work that one. Bracegirdles are odd folk.” Drogo observed dryly.

 

“You want us to stay because you trust us and we’re your heirs?” Primula asked.

 

Bilbo nodded, “Would you? Space is tight right now because of my companions but if you wouldn’t mind staying at the Green Dragon until we leave I’ll pay. You’re welcome to take meals with us if you want. Our company’s cook Bombur is quite skilled; while not quite what you are used to Drogo I think you’ll like it. His sweet rolls are divine.”

 

“We’ll share your table.” Primula smiled, “We’ll drive the cart down to the Green Dragon and arrange for the rooms. Then I’ll visit Bell and see if she can help me.”

 

“If she can’t perhaps, I could ask Oin to. He’s a cousin of mine and he’s our finest healer. He maybe able to help, if elven remedies can’t help maybe a Khazad can. It maybe something that Oin could discuss with this Elrond.” Fili mused. “I know that Tharkun wants us to visit Rivendell. It might give Oin a chance to discuss the issue that your kind is having.”

 

“What was it you wanted to discuss with me Master Fili?” Primula frowned.

 

“We were thinking of asking the Master of Buckland and the Thane to send a few interested hobbits with farming skills as well as those who had served in the Took scouts or the Brandybuck rangers. We’d be interested in allowing them to farm the mountain’s slopes in exchange for the protection of Erebor in hard times such as an attack. We’d make storerooms available for your harvests and allow you to negotiate with other interested parties as long as we were given first choice of your wares. A council was proposed; a member of the ruling family of Erebor would speak for us, a member of the Took line and the Brandybuck would also sit. We could talk freely and negotiate how best to work together. Do you think that your father would be interested in supporting something like that?” Fili asked nervously.

 

Primula grinned, “Of course. I think we’d send my nephew young Saradoc, he is second in line to be Master of Buckland. He could do with some leadership experience. I’ll ask father to have Saradoc talk to some of the younger Bucklanders about starting a new colony. He’s due to be bonded at harvest time to young Esmerelda Took but she’ll probably want to go along. I heard that Fortinbras won’t let her go on a trading mission so she’d probably jump at the chance. Her brother Paladin might be who Fortinbras would send. He’s making Ferumbras stick around more and learn about the managing of the Shire.”

 

“Ferumbras was always been a wanderer. Being stuck in Tookland will snap his spirit.” Bilbo frowned.

 

“Cousin Fortinbras has never seen anything he doesn’t want to.” Primula said shaking her head.

 

“A pity…” Fili frowned. “Ferumbras seems like such a respectful hobbit. He would make a wonderful addition to Erebor if we could get him.”

 

“We’ll at least have the benefit of perhaps, he’d be allowed to journey with the prospective hobbit farmers. Those with experience as Took scouts and Brandybuck rangers would be more likely to be able to protect themselves from say Orcs.” Bilbo offered.

 

“Why don’t I help you write up a proposal for father to look over? Proposing the council and asking for a representative to speak for any Brandybucks who decide to go to Erebor?” Primula grinned, “I’ve always wanted to be more involved with the community.”

 

“Well then make yourself quite useful around here and maybe you can get uncle Bingo to consider Drogo for Mayor. That would be quite a cap for you wouldn’t it?” Bilbo offered. “I’ve got no ambition to be Mayor and with my going on an adventure you know they won’t look favourably on me.”

 

Primula blushed, “I’d like that…”

 

Drogo had dozed off.

 

Primula sighed, “He used to be so romantic and he was quite the poet. Now that we’re bonded, all he does it eat and sleep. If he wasn’t my heart, I’d feel so cheated…”

 

There was an air of sadness in Primula, Bilbo felt a shiver run through him. “I’m sure things will be fine. I trust you both to look after the smial. I know that you’ll get on well with Bell and Hamfast.”

 

Primula smiled, “I’m sure that Bell and I will be good friends, we’re not much different in age. I’ll leave Drogo to sleep off Luncheon; I’ll take our things to the Green Dragon and have tea with Bell. Perhaps, she can help me. If not well maybe Fili’s friend Mister Oin will tell me what I can do…”

 

Then she was gone…

 

Fili frowned, “She reminds me of Aman. She already carries that sort of sadness…”

 

“She’s not a widow though.” Bilbo’s brow furrowed in confusion.

 

“She feels like it. She might as well be invisible, since her mate doesn’t seem to want her and her father doesn’t let her do anything." Fili shrugged.

 

 "I hope that having Bell around will be good for her. They are close in age and both starting families." Bilbo mused.

 

"I'm sure they will be. Fancy another lesson in swordsmanship my One?" Fili grinned.

 

Bilbo blushed, "Alright."

 

So they fetched one of Fili's swords and a knife before setting off up the hill to Party field for another lesson.

 

 


	11. Bilbo proves his worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Journey begins...
> 
> Bilbo and Nori bond and show off their badassry becoming Heroes.

Chapter 11

 

 

Bilbo was surprised to hear that Ferumbras had not gotten a room at the Green Dragon nor had he joined them for dinner. Rather he had ridden post-haste back to The Great Smials and arrived the next afternoon with eight in tow. Half of them loaded down with supplies for their journey.

 

He had blushingly greeted Bofur who doffed his cap and brought him a tall glass of ice tea.

 

They were a day late leaving according to a grumbling Thorin who became more impatient as the days wore on.

 

Gandalf came with a horse not long after Ferumbras arrived.

 

They left the following morning…

 

Because his riding skills weren’t quite satisfactory, Fili insisted that he ride with him until he was comfortable.

 

They had Bilbo’s two ponies tied by a rope to Fili’s pony.

 

Oin was insistent on taking one of the supply ponies and loading it up with as many of the healing supplies as Bell could spare as well as some small emergency kits to each supply pony.

 

Dori had packed a variety of teas and plenty of coffee for the journey.

 

The way Thorin was talking well it didn’t seem like they’d be shopping or stopping anywhere.

 

They rode out at dawn, passing through Bree which was almost at the edge of the Shire around mid-morning and the very farthest Bilbo had ever been from Bag End.

 

He rest his cheek on Fili’s back and held on tight, he wanted this to go on an adventure.  

 

 “You alright Bilbo?” Bofur asked having ridden up to their right.

 

Bilbo smiled at him, “Yeah. This is as far from home as I’ve been in all my life. I’ll be okay. I really want to come.”

 

Bofur winked at him, “It’s a nice place you all got here. Wouldn’t mind coming again.”

 

Bilbo laughed, “You’ve made Ferumbras happy, I haven’t seen him so flustered in all my life.”

 

“That Ferumbras is a good-looking kid.” Bofur said flushing.

 

“He’s my age,” Bilbo chuckled, “He’s no kid among hobbits, he’s only fifty.”

 

“That’s a kid.” Bofur frowned.

 

“Not when we hit adulthood at thirty-three.” Bilbo shrugged.

 

 Bofur grinned, “I suppose that would be true.”

 

They were now out of Bree and were not far from the borders of the Shire.

 

They rode for hours with Bombur and Bifur distributed sandwiches that he’d made prior for luncheon.

 

This skipping of meals was hard for Bilbo but he deemed it a necessary thing if they were to be travelling for a long while.

 

They rode for hours until Balin finally sent Nori back to tell them that they’d decided to call it a night and were going to find a place to camp.

 

It was quite dark and only with a torch lit with flint and a shiny rock that Fili said was called pyrite helped them find enough wood for a fire.

 

Fili, Kili and Ori set out to find wood while Nori and Dori found stones for a hearth.

 

Bilbo went to help Bombur choose the makings for a quick stew. They had some dried meat and a few flasks of water that they poured into an iron pot. They tossed in spices and with the wood that the younger Khazad brought back they quickly build a roaring fire. They had some wrapped biscuits that they warmed in a skillet on the side of the fire and tossed in some vegetables from the packages.

 

Dori put on a pan of water for tea because coffee would only keep them up longer.

 

Soon the smell of the stew was making them hungrier.

 

They all brought out cups and bowls to have Bombur ladle the stew into.

 

Bilbo sat beside Fili on a log and blew on his stew for a bit warming his hands.

 

It wasn’t really that cold but even in summer well without the sun the temperature always dropped.

 

After they’d eaten their fill and the pot was empty Bifur and Bofur went to wash the dishes in the stream before setting them aside.

 

Dwalin volunteered for first watch. Nori and Dori slept near the packs that had been stacked close to the fire.

 

Fili and Bilbo put their bedrolls together, as did Kili and Ori.

 

Balin had laid his right beside Dori’s which somewhat surprised some of their company with Thorin’s bed was beside his on the opposite side.

 

Bombur, Bofur and Bifur had laid theirs together as well.

 

There was a lot of huddling for warmth really despite it being Spring.

 

Dwalin added more wood to the fire so it blazed just enough to keep animals away.

 

Gandalf merely leaned against a tree and closed his eyes.

 

Bilbo felt Fili’s arms wrap around him and he fell right to sleep…

 

XoooooX

 

Bilbo was woken by the smell of porridge and coffee.

 

Fili was already up.

 

Bilbo stretched and yawned, he quickly started to roll up their bedding.

 

Bombur and Bifur were seeing to breakfast while Bofur was helping the others load the ponies again.

 

Thorin was impatient to leave and after a quick wash they loaded back onto the ponies again and took off with Gandalf and Thorin leading the way.

 

Bilbo quite thought that Thorin was acting more like he was rushing to meet someone rather then to reclaim a lost home…

 

They travelled for days with each seemingly a repeat of the previous day.

 

XoooooX

It was a seemingly normal camp…

 

Bilbo set out with Nori to fetch Ori and Kili who had slipped away no doubt for some privacy by taking the ponies to graze.

 

They found Kili atop Ori whose clothes were open and they were clearly much distracted.

 

Nori frowned, counting the ponies in the moonlight. “We’re short ponies.” He stormed over to Kili and pulled him off Ori who yelped and tugged his clothes to cover himself.

 

Kili glared, “What was that for?”

 

“You were supposed to be watching the ponies! Not hammering.” Nori hissed.

 

“You’re just jealous.” Ori glared as he tried to dress.

 

There was a loud plodding stomping and Nori threw a hand over Kili’s mouth. “Shush.”

 

A large creature that resembled stone grabbed four ponies two in each arm and left.

 

Bilbo had his bow over his shoulder and hissed to Ori, “Go get the others.”

 

Bilbo crept over to Nori, “Come on. Tell me how to deal with them. Kili you can come with us and help fix this or you can go after Ori.”

 

“That was a troll.” Nori whispered. “They can be defeated best by sunlight but that’s hours away.”

 

“Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall.” Bilbo mused. “I’ve got a bow.”

 

“Mine’s in camp.” Kili frowned.

 

“Then go help Ori.” Nori snapped. “You’re useless. Bilbo and I will follow the Troll’s trail.”

 

A pouting Kili took off at once.

 

Bilbo followed Nori who skulked through the path that the troll seemed to have taken.

 

Nori whispered as they hid among the tall grass that had grown up around a tree. “What do you think we should do?”

 

“Their eyes look like weak points. I think I could hit them. Can you hamstring them?” Bilbo hissed.

 

Nori smirked, “Does a chicken have feathers?”

 

Bilbo nodded, “Good. Just help me up this tree would you? I’ll have more cover that way.”

 

Nori let Bilbo climb onto his shoulders and then stood as tall as he could.

 

Bilbo jumped and caught a branch hauling himself up into the tree. He climbed from branch to branch searching for the best place to shoot from.

 

Nori had disappeared.

 

Bilbo strung his bow and took aim at the eyes of the nearest troll. He let his arrow fly and quicker then a blink, he was already stringing the arrow for the other eye. He would have time to be afraid later. He then took aim at the second troll and quickly blinded him but the third had moved.

 

Nori let out a battle cry and was running between the legs of the troll with two knives that clearly bit into the flesh of the trolls who immediately fell.

 

The one that Bilbo hadn’t blinded fell into the fire with a yell.

 

Nori’s yell was followed by the shouts of their comrades, by then  Bilbo was already climbing down.

 

Fili was yelling, “Bilbo! Where are you?”

 

Nori smirked, “Up a tree.”

 

Dori was shaking Nori and trying to lecture him about recklessly endangering himself. But the world-weary and experienced Ri brother, humoured Dori by letting him lecture.

 

Bilbo stood on the closest branch to the ground and waved, “I’m up here Fili.”

 

His lover let out a sigh of relief, “Thank Mahal. Jump down, I’ll catch you.”

 

Thorin took charge, “Kili, Ori free the ponies. Oin look them over for injuries.”

 

Gandalf had ridden off ahead of them on his horse around noon and said he’d join up with them in a few days.

 

“Ori!” Dori turned to yell at the youngest of them.

 

Ori flinched and glared at Nori.

 

Nori ignored him and went to join Fili and Bilbo.

 

Oin was still looking over the ponies after Kili and Ori freed them.

 

Once the ponies were freed, Thorin and Dori lectured the younger Khazad about how their indiscretion might have doomed them.

 

It didn’t take long before the two young Khazad were looking quite brow-beaten.

 

“We should return to camp and move the ponies closer.” Dwalin drawled.

 

“I think Ori will sleep between Balin and myself.” Dori said sternly. “Obviously he can’t be trusted.”

 

Ori flinched once more.

 

“Kili will sleep beside me.” Thorin growled. “Things could have been a lot worse. We might have been dinner instead of having dinner.”

 

“Thorin’s pony has a sprain. Some of the ponies have bruises but they’ll be fine. We have extras for a reason.” Oin declared.

 

“We better head back before Bombur eats everything.” Bofur advised.

 

The elder Khazad minus Oin each led a pony back.

 

Dori had Ori by the ear while a petulant Kili walked beside Thorin.

 

Fili threw an arm around Nori’s shoulders and the other around Bilbo’s waist. “The heroes of the occasion!”

 

They were cheered as they entered the camp.

 

Thorin poured Nori and Bilbo a cup of ale. They have a very meagre amount with them and to be treated with it, was high honours indeed.

 

They partook of their dinner and then gratefully went to bed.

 

Dwalin as usual took first watch.

 

Bilbo lay curled up in Fili’s arms and passed into blessed slumber.

 

His adventure was starting to get spine-tingling…

 

XoooooX

 

While breakfast was being made, Dwalin and Gloin announced their intentions to search for the Trolls’ horde.

 

Thorin agreed at once. “Trolls have been known to waylay all sorts of travellers. We might find anything.”

 

So Nori, Fili, Gloin, Dwalin and Bilbo who was bored set out to search for the horde.

 

Kili was being made to repack the ponies alone while Ori was forced to help with breakfast as punishment for their failure to watch the ponies properly.

 

They followed Nori back to the Trolls’ camp.

 

Nori and Gloin must have had a nose for gold because they found the horde right away.

 

They hauled everything out lickety-split as Gaffer would say.

 

They found a pile of weapons, chests of coin and jewels mostly.

 

Thorin fished out a dusty sword. “I’ll take this.”

 

Fili pulled out a knife, “Here Bilbo, you should have this.”

 

Bilbo blushed, “I’ve got your knife and my bow already.”

 

“Always good to have a second.” Dwalin grumbled.

 

Fili nodded, “Dwalin’s right. I’ll try to teach you how to duel wield if we have time.”

 

Nori picked up a knife as well and tested how sharp it was. “This is all I want.”

 

“What no gold thief?” Dwalin sneered.

 

“Got what I need. Don’t want anything else.” Nori retorted.

 

Balin grabbed a long sword, “I’ll take this. I think it would suit Gandalf. Seems the right size anyway.”

 

Thorin shrugged, “If you like.”

 

Gloin and Dwalin filled the chests and shut them.

 

“We’ll bury them right quick.” Gloin announced. “The Earth will cleanse the taint of the Troll.”

 

They all went back to enjoy a mug of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal before they started to ride.

 

XoooooX

 

They rode for three hours and had just finished their luncheon on the road when they heard howls in the distance.

 

Dwalin spat, “Wargs.”

 

Thorin scowled. “Where there are Wargs, there are Orcs. Ride!”

 

They urged their ponies on.

 

Gandalf appeared beside them, “Follow me if you want to live!”

 

Thorin grunted.

 

They rode faster but the sounds of the wargs were still growing louder.

 

Then they heard the sound of horns.

 

“Elves.” Thorin snarled glaring at Gandalf.

 

“Reinforcements.” Gandalf snapped.

 

Balin pulled the sword he’d been wearing on his back when they neared the elves on horseback, “Prepare to fight!” He held out the sword to Gandalf.

 

Gandalf took it and held it up as he whirled around. “Make a stand here. Ori! Bombur take the supply ponies head west”

 

“Kili arrows.” Thorin barked.

 

Bilbo turned around and lashed himself to Fili. “I’ll fire.”

 

Fili nodded, “Cover my back. I can guide the pony with my knees.”

 

The party made ready for a stand.

 

It was Bilbo’s real battle but he thought he could do this. He swallowed and drew his first arrow. He sighted the lead warg and aimed for its eye as Fili whirled around and seemed to be running from the warg pack.

 

Kili was firing arrows as well.

 

Both were aiming for the Orcs’ mounts and staying as far from the Orcs as possible.

 

Nori was hurling knife after knife at the oncoming Orcs.

 

Dori had taken Nori’s long-handled Mace and was swinging it like an axe felling Orcs like one cut grain with a scythe.

 

Thorin and Gandalf were joined by Elves with swords while Kili and Bilbo were joined by archers who helped them rain arrows down on their foes.

 

It didn’t take long for the wargs and orcs to be sprawled dead on the plain.

 

“A mere scouting party.” One of the elves frowned.

 

“Elladan?” Gandalf asked.

 

“Yes Gandalf. My father thought that you might be in need of assistance but we merely arrived in time to finish the battle that was already in your favour.” The elf bowed. “Any reason to strike a blow against those who slew our mother when she was already sick with grief and was on her way to the Grey Havens. We have a chosen mission to rid Arda of as many of them as we can.”

 

“Every axe counts in a battle.” Fili said politely. “Bilbo and Kili wouldn’t have taken out as many of our enemy without your assistance.”

 

“You have the look of a Durin.” The matching face to the one called Elladan said.

 

“Fili, son of Jili. Heir of Thorin Oakenshield.”

 

“Elrohir, son of Elrond. We were told to invite you to Imladris if we came upon you.”

 

Thorin scowled.

 

“Your assistance was greatly appreciated.” Balin said gruffly.

 

“It was wonderful to work together like in the stories father used to tell us of the Great Alliances when we were young.” Elladan said proudly. “He would tell us of Khazad heroes like Azaghâl who fought the dragon Glaurung. He also told us about the skill of Nogrod before it fell; of smiths Gamil Zirak and Telchar.”

 

“Those were mere Broadbeams.” Dwalin snorted.

 

“Wasn’t your great-grandfather Dain killed by a cold-drake? I never heard the entire story but surely like Azaghâl he went down fighting.” Elrohir asked excitedly.

 

“Of course,” Thorin said pompously, “just like his son Thror died in battle against Azog.”

 

Gandalf was smug as the two parties rode together in the direction of Imladris.

 

Thorin hadn’t refused the sons of Elrond’s invitation though he had refused Gandalf’s advice.

 

They followed the Elven Rangers across the plains to the Fords of Bruinen.

 

It was actually a rather pretty ride, Bilbo thought about his mother walking here all the way from the Shire all those years ago and felt that it would have been more enjoyable if they hadn’t had to battle Orcs not long before.

 

They rode along a path that followed the course of the river gently sloping until it came level with the falls.

 

The falls were an awe-inspiring sight, they seemed to be created more then natural. As they rode by them, it felt like they passed through something, what had seemed like just hills, mountain slopes and trees gave way to what seemed to be a delicately constructed village with gazebos, balconies and the loveliest architecture. His mother’s stories hadn’t adequately prepared him for the sight.

 

Bilbo gasped.

 

“Is something wrong?” Fili called back worried.

 

“It’s just more then I imagined.” Bilbo said in awe.

 

“More what laddie?” Balin asked.

 

“More everything, mother’s stories just didn’t do it justice.”

 

“You’re a hobbit aren’t you? The only hobbit to grace our home was Lady Belladonna Took. You’re her son then?” one of the Elven twins asked.

 

“Yes Bilbo Baggins, son of Bungo and Belladonna Baggins.” Bilbo said swiftly.

 

“You’re a long way from home Master Baggins. Elrohir, son of Elrond.” The elf said. “Did she teach you archery?”

 

“Mam’s bow be a wee bit short but I’ve grown accustom to it.” Bilbo shrugged. “It was made by the Lady Arwen.”

 

“Lady Arwen has ruled Imladris since our mother’s departure.” Elrohir said with a warm smile. “She would be glad to meet the son of Belladonna.”

 

“Would Lord Elrond be at home? I’ve wanted to meet my mother’s teacher for many years.” Bilbo asked hopefully.

 

“Yes, he rarely leaves unless very pressing business calls him forth.” The elf replied.

 

They were nearing the city by now.

 

They had no sooner approached the very edge of the city then simply dressed Elves appeared.

 

Their Elven companions leapt from their steeds and tossed their reins into their comrades’ hands.

 

The other twin bowed, “Welcome travellers to Imladris, the Last Homely House East of the Sea. Come and be welcome.”

 

A tall dark-haired lady with starry eyes approached, “I am Lady Arwen Undomiel of Imladris, Daughter of Elrond.” 

 

“Thorin Oakenshield, Lord of the House of Durin. These are my nephews Fili and Kili.” Thorin said begrudgingly.

 

“Balin, son of Fundin.”

 

“Dwalin, brother of Balin and son of Fundin.”

 

“Oin and Gloin, sons of Groin.

 

“Dori, Nori and Ori, sons of Stor.”

 

Their other companion Bofur introduced himself, his brother and his cousin.

 

“My father is awaiting Gandalf and Thorin Oakenshield in the rotunda. I am to show our guests hospitality; you might say I am my father’s hostess.” Arwen said politely.

 

Bilbo was exceedingly excited and once Fili helped him down, he entwined their fingers and looked around like an excited hobbit child at a party.

 

They immediately unloaded their personal belongings and slung them over their shoulders then their ponies were led away.

 

“You are a hobbit, are you not?” Arwen asked with a smile.

 

“This is Belladonna’s son sister.” Elrohir replied.

 

Arwen glowed, taking his hands in her, “How is Bella? Is she well?”

 

Bilbo’s face fell.

 

The elf maiden searched his face, “The gift to man has claimed her and she is in Mandos’ hall.”

 

Bilbo nodded.

 

“Well out of friendship I greet you. We welcome all who come in friendship or seeking aid.” Arwen said, “I will show you your rooms and baths while your leaders meet with my father.”

 

Bilbo and his Khazad companions followed Lady Arwen into the village.

 

Arwen led them into a very open building that had no window panes or outer doors really.

 

It was far more open then he was used to, Bag End was warm and cozy but this was breezy?

 

Arwen threw open a door, “This is for you Bilbo.”

 

Bilbo tugged on Fili’s hand pulling him towards the door.

 

“There are baths down the hall; they are heated by natural hot springs.” Arwen said with her glowing smile.

 

Bilbo blushed, “Thank you. Mam always said what a friend you were to her.”

 

“I hope I maybe counted among your friends as well.”  Arwen bowed, “Dinner will be served in one hour. I will come to fetch you to show you to one of the many dining areas.”

 

“Thank you Lady Arwen.” Bilbo gently shut the elaborately carved door.

 

Fili took his bag from him and pulled him into his arms.

 

Bilbo relaxed.

 

“Fearless…that’s what you are. The trolls last night and the orcs this afternoon, when you said you were calm in a crisis I didn’t expect that…” Fili said holding him tightly.

 

Bilbo blushed. “I only did what had to be done.”

 

“Your arrows helped thin the enemy or weaken them before we were ever in real danger.” Fili praised.

 

Before Bilbo could protest he only did what anyone with bow skill would have done, Fili was kissing him.

 

Bilbo’s knees weakened at the force of Fili’s kisses and he clung to his Heart.

 

Eventually Fili broke the kiss so they might breathe, “A bath after days of travelling would be welcome would it not my hobbit?”

 

Shyly, Bilbo unpacked his bag to choose the outfit he had placed in case they stopped here, he took Fili’s hand and they padded off down the corridor towards the baths.

 

They found an empty one and without considering the rudeness, Bilbo locked them in.

 

Fili undressed them both, they washed with water in a basin their bodies and hair before sinking into the bath with a sigh of enjoyment.

 

The peace and content they felt here was like a balm to their soul after close calls with troll and orcs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo conquers trolls, braves orcs and meets his first elves. A all in a twenty-four hour period? Plus he gets a sexy naked Fili, a hobbit-sized sword [knife] and Thorin's begrudging respect. What a lucky hobbit...


	12. Relaxation and comfort in Imladris

Chapter 12

 

Their days in Imladris were a dream…

 

There was hardly a moment that Bilbo and Fili were separated.

 

If they were; then Fili was with his uncle and Balin, while Bilbo was with Arwen. Arwen had recovered from the shocking news of her friend’s death. She was young by elf standards and due to her little association with Edain and less so with hobbits, the deaths of the shorter lived races hadn’t touched her.

 

The loss of Belladonna was the first loss since that of her mother to affect her.

 

Arwen had been three thousand years old when she met Belladonna but they were around the same age maturity wise so they had become fast friends. Having elder brothers and older overprotective fathers had also given them more in common.

 

Arwen had encouraged her Tookish qualities.

 

It was like meeting mam, he’d known her as Belladonna Baggins and through Arwen he was meeting her as Belladonna Took.

 

Mam had been so brave to travel from The Shire to Imladris alone, in learning about his mother Bilbo learned about himself.

 

It was Belladonna’s selflessness that made him love her all the more; she had left her Heart in The Shire in the hopes of helping her people.

 

She had respected Elrond of Imladris and had looked up to Arwen as both friend and elder sister.

 

Which in turn had Arwen treating him as a nephew of sorts.

 

Familiar footsteps caused both their ears to twitch and Arwen to smirk knowingly.

 

Into the arched doorway stepped Fili, his heart who grinned at him, “My lady, I would like to borrow your companion.”

 

Arwen giggled, “Go right ahead, I have a Ranger to find of my own.” His friend rose quickly and disappeared into the corridor.

 

Bilbo felt as if he were floating as he made his way to Fili.

 

Golden-haired and wise-eyed, Fili was quite different from his dark-haired and eyed, mischievous brother.

 

Bilbo wouldn’t trade Fili for the world…

 

Fili bent down and kissed him, “They drone on they do. I was glad when they let me go. You’d think that Balin would be more interested in having things done sooner then dragging it on.”

 

“Balin has more control and pride, he would not allow his hunger to get in the way of duty.” Bilbo said solemnly.

 

“Duty is satisfied. Now I have only you to please.” Fili gave a slightly comical bow, “Prince Fili at your service. How would you like to be served master hobbit?”

 

Bilbo blushed, “A walk? A bath?”

 

Fili’s dusky blue eyes darkened with lust, “A bath sounds quite enjoyable.”

 

Bilbo shivered, “As you wish.”

 

Fili took his arm, “I am as always at your service Bilbo.”

 

“A prince at my service how delightfully unusual.” Bilbo giggled.

 

Fili led him back to their shared room to fetch a second set of clothes before they went to use the same bath as on their arrival.

 

Once they were safely locked in, Fili undressed Bilbo, pressing his lips to each inch of revealed skin.

 

Bilbo trembled slightly in anticipation; it was so humbling to have Fili treat him this way.

 

“You are so beautiful. I thank Mahal for gifting me so precious a One.”

 

“I thank Illuvatar for granting me so kind a Heart.” Bilbo whispered.

 

Fili kissed him, “It is I whom have been most blessed.” He began to wash Bilbo tenderly, before lowering his One into the bath created by a natural hot spring.

 

Bilbo leaned back to watch Fili strip and wash himself before joining him; his Heart was gorgeous.

 

Then Fili slipped into the bath, pulling him into his arms, “Bilbo…” kissing him sensually.

 

Bilbo moaned softly letting Fili do as he pleased, what pleased Fili, pleased him…

 

They were quickly hard; Fili was rocking his member between Bilbo’s arse cheeks and stroking Bilbo’s cock. As much as he would like to claim Bilbo's virginity for himself, now was not the proper time and he, unlike Kili, had no access to herbs that might prevent Bilbo from conceiving his child. It was too dangerous to allow such a thing to fate given the nature of their quest to reclaim their Mountain.

 

After a blissful orgasm, they exchanged tender kisses before reluctantly rising to dry and dress for dinner.

 

Neither would be too pleased to leave the calm of Imladris to continue on the quest.

 

 

 


	13. Darkest before dawn

Chapter 13- Darkest before dawn

  
Fili was woken by the sound of his locked door opening.  
  
Only one person in their party was capable of such a feat…  
  
Nori…  
  
Fili frowned, calling out softly not wanting to wake Bilbo, “What do you want Nori?”  
  
“We must leave. Tharkun said.” Nori scowled.  
  
“Before dawn?” Fili whispered.  
  
“He said we must be away from the valley before dawn. He told me to fetch the supplies and load the ponies before waking you. Claimed I’d do it faster alone since I knew where everything was.” Nori muttered darkly.  
  
“I see. Are you going to wake Kili?”  
  
“No, thought I’d leave that to Dori since Ori would argue and waste time. He usually obeys Dori though.”  
  
“Dwalin?”  
  
“Left him to Master Balin.”  
  
“My Uncle?”   
  
“Woke him first.” Nori growled. “Get a move on. You’re wasting starlight princeling.”  
  
Fili nuzzled Bilbo’s neck, “Wake up Bilbo.”  
  
“Tired. No more…” Bilbo pushed him away as he muttered in his sleep.   
  
“I’ll carry you to the pony naked.” Fili warned, he was vaguely aware that the door had closed on Nori and leaving them alone.  
  
Bilbo pouted, “It’s still dark!”  
  
“Tharkun said we had to go.”  
  
“Not fair.” Bilbo whinged but he reluctant slipped from Fili’s arms and out from the covers to dress. He repacked his belongings with haste.  
  
Fili likewise dressed and packed.  
  
They shared one last private kiss after Bilbo wrote a note to Arwen thanking her for her hospitality and asking her to pass his thanks to her father. He signed it in Hobbitish so that it might go unremarked despite it being left in his room.  
  
They left their rooms, hand in hand and hearts filled with sorrow.  
  
They were joined in loading their possessions onto the supply ponies.   
  
Fili lifted Bilbo into the saddle and then climbed behind him; one hand holding the reins to his pony and the other arm was wrapped around Bilbo’s waist.  
  
They were mounted up, with supply ponies tied to their saddle horns and they road away from the place that had been their resting place for the last week.  
  
To their surprise two horses appeared out of the darkness.  
  
“Who goes there?” Fili’s Uncle Thorin hissed.  
  
“Elrohir and Elladan, sons of Elrond. We have been charged to escort you from Imladris to Mirkwood on Ranger paths.” Elrohir said softly.  
  
“Very well.” Thorin grumbled. “We’ll follow.”  
  
The Elven ranger twins leaned close to their horses’ necks and with gentle kicks spurred them forward.  
  
With Thorin’s Company following their lead out of the Valley.   
  
Fili held Bilbo close and the hobbit’s head drooped as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
Fili stayed awake by sheer will because he was the better rider and he would let no harm come to his one…  
  
It would be a long ride before a meal could be eaten…  
  
  


%MCEPASTEBIN%


	14. Mountains of horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated but here is nearly nine thousand words! Most is my own but parts of are near quotes from 'Riddles in the Dark' taken from The Hobbit.

Chapter 14- Mountains of horror

  
  
They rode on, spurned to faster paces as the fingers of dawn spread across the sky.  
  
Elladan slowly rode back to through the company handing them leaf-wrapped packages. “Elven travel bread.”  
  
The Khazad looked at the packages warily but they were hungry and cooking was not an option.  
  
Bilbo was less wary and began to eat eagerly, earning a smile from the Elven twins that made Fili a little jealous.  
  
The longer they rode the darker the sky became, there was a powerful storm brewing.  
  
Fili wasn’t superstitious but it felt somewhat as if even the world itself was conspiring to slow them down.  
  
It was about noon when they reached the mountains.  
  
“Your ponies can’t carry you.” Elrohir yelled over the wind. “You’ll have to walk and guide them. The path is too steep. It’s meant to be walked not ridden. It will prevent us from being followed and the weather should cover us, hiding our scent.”  
  
Grumbling, the Khazad all dismounted.  
  
“Send Elrohir and Nori ahead uncle to lead us.” Fili advised.  
  
“Bifur and Elladan can bring up the rear.” Elrohir smirked.  
  
“Fair enough.” Thorin grumbled.  
  
Nori was like a mountain goat, but given his habit of jumping rooftop to rooftop since they were children, it wasn’t a surprise to FIli anyway.  
  
Having an elven ranger at either end of their party made perfect sense to Fili. He’d seen a connection growing between Elladan and Bifur, being his twin it was logical that Elrohir had seen it too.  
  
The ponies were skittish and frightened, only elven and khazad strength kept them from falling off the narrow path or running off in terror.  
  
The deeper they went into the grey mountains, the stronger the storm seemed to be. It was as if they were walking into it’s heart rather then away from it.  
  
Then a large lighting charged boulder crashed into the mountain above them, letting rocks rain down.  
  
Then Elladan shouted in Sindarin.  
  
Ori and Balin blinked.  
  
Bilbo paled.  
  
Fili frowned, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Storm Giants.” Bilbo gasped. “The Storm Giants, they’re fighting.”  
  
“They’re a myth,” Fili stammered.  
  
Then something hit the mountain…  
  
Fili screamed, “Bilbo!”  
  
“FILI!” Bilbo cried out.  
  
The company watched in horror as one third of them disappeared.  
  
Elladan yelled, “Cut the packs! Loosen the ponies! They’ll go mad if we keep them. The horses will look after them. They know the paths.”  
  
As terrible an idea as it was, the loss of a third of their company including Bilbo spurred them into action.  
  
Nori yelled, “Kili’s down! Dori! Ori’s gone!”  
  
Fili’s heart twisted, “Not Ori too!”  
  
Dori who had been at near the back of their party striped his pony and ran, nimbly making his way over the steep but narrow path with his back against the mountain. His face was drenched covered in a mixture of rain and tears. “I’ll carry the prince. Oh Mahal protect Ori!”  
  
The ponies and horses had to leap the missing portion of the path, but what little remained was wide enough for a two-legged being to shuffle across. A Khazad could do so tolerably well while a elf who possess long but narrow feet rather then short stubby ones crossed the span in three strides.  
  
When they counted their companions once all have crossed the narrowed place, they discovered, they had lost Bombur, Bofur, Kili, Bilbo and Dwalin.  
  
Nori was clearly distraught; Fili knew as childish and cruel that Ori could be, he was still important to Nori. As for Dwalin; not only was he Thorin’s shield brother, he was also Nori’s One.  
  
Balin grasped Dori’s hand, helping him across.  
  
Numb with cold and fear for his One, Fili joined Nori and together the old friends struggled on into the storm.  
  
Elladan and Bifur helped one another as well.  
  
The decimated company trudged along, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

  
XoooooX

  
Bilbo had been free falling when he started to scream only to crash into something and cling like a terrified kitten to a branch.  
  
“Bilbo?” the familiar voice of Bofur rang out in the storm.  
  
“Here!” Bilbo yelled back.  
  
“Great we’ve got the halfling.” Dwalin’s grumble even reached him.  
  
Bilbo took charge, “Who fell?”  
  
“I’m with Bombur.” Bofur called back.  
  
“Ori hit his head or something hit him.” Dwalin’s scowl was audible. “Where are we?”  
  
“On a storm giant.” Bilbo gasped once he’d looked about.   
  
“What do we do Bilbo?” Bofur asked.  
  
“Climb towards one another and make a plan but be careful if the storm giant hits the mountain again, we might be thrown.”  
  
“Where to climb halfling?” Dwalin drawled.  
  
“The arm! It’s going to get the closest to the mountains.”  
  
Whether it was his natural ability to lead when things got tough or because he was believed to be Fili’s One and thus a royal consort, they obeyed at once. With the exception of Ori but Dwalin had tied Ori to his back and had climbed towards the arm, the same arm Bilbo had directed them too.  
  
The small portion of the company crouched together, all the conscious Khazad following Bilbo’s direction.  
  
_Crash!_  
  
_Crunch!_  
  
_Clang!_  
  
The storm giant they were clinging to was now wrestling another giant.  
  
_Bang!_  
  
Their giant was flung against the same mountain they had fallen from.  
  
“Jump!” Bilbo yelled, “For your lives jump!”  
  
Bilbo and his three conscious Khazad companions jumped off the storm giant’s arm and landed on the path.  
  
They were cold, shivering and wet through as well as traumatised from their ride on the storm giant.  
  
The small group huddled together against the side of the mountain.  
  
Bilbo counted his companions; Thank Illuvatar there were still five counting himself. He let out a sigh of relief, “I don’t know where the others are but we need a dry place where I can examine Ori. Then we can see what supplies we have between us. Hopefully, we’re not far ahead of the others.”  
  
“If they survived the rockslide that caught Ori was struck by.” Dwalin scowled.  
  
“Bofur, scout ahead to find us a cave or even a dry spot under an overhang.” Bilbo said ignoring Dwalin’s words.  
  
Bofur came back quickly. “I found a cave. It’s small but dry.”  
  
“Did you thoroughly explore it?” Dwalin snarled  
  
Bofur frowned, “It’s small, doesn’t go back far, I checked all the nooks but it’s empty. No sign of any animal spore.”  
  
“Any sign of Orcs?”  
  
Bofur shook his head, “Nothing.”  
  
“We need to get out of the rain Dwalin.” Bilbo frowned, “You can explore it yourself when we get there.”  
  
“Oh Mahal take it!” Dwalin snarled.  
  
They followed Bofur to the cave in question, grateful to get out of the rain  
  
Wet through though it was, Dwalin took off his cloak and laid Ori on it gently...  
  
Bilbo travelled with a satchel of herbs that Arwen had gifted him. It had been a gift his mother Belladonna had given her and she had passed it on to him.  
  
It contained elven remedies for varying but easily treated illnesses or injuries.  
  
Since his mother had made similar satchels for him and Bell Goodchild when they were being trained, Bilbo knew what would be in it. He had packed his usual satchel among his possessions his pony carried. He absently rifled through it as he examined Ori, the young Khazad had been struck with falling rock and was bruised.  
  
How Dwalin managed to save both of them Bilbo had no idea but he was sure they both owed Dwalin a debt. As the Ones to the Princes, no doubt Dwalin would say he was just protecting the Durin line.  
  
No sooner had Dwalin set Ori down, the soldier followed Bofur to re-explore the cave.  
  
Leaving Bilbo alone with an unconscious, injured Ori and a shivering Bombur who was rubbing his ankle in a worrisome way.  
  
Bilbo was grateful that his satchel was waterproof having been made from the entire hide of a river otter. He pulled out dry bandages, antiseptic to clean Ori’s wounds and a vial of powdered willow bark. He had a small flask of water in the satchel and he poured a small amount of the powder in a cup and mixed the powder and the water together. He dipped his tongue to test the medicine, it was too strong so he added a bit more water and swirled it in the cup to mix it before testing it again. The second time it was right so he poured it into Ori’s mouth and massaged his throat so the young Khazad swallowed.  
  
No sooner had Ori swallowed; Bilbo was pulled away with a knife to his throat.  
  
“What did you give the prince’s betrothed halfling?” Dwalin snarled.  
  
“I’m a healer,” Bilbo gasped. “I treated his wounds and gave him a small amount of willow bark to dull the pain so he heals. If he feels too much pain then he will heal too slowly.”  
  
“I wish cousin Oin were here. I don’t trust you halfling. You have the elder prince too much under your thumb.”  
  
“I’ve done nothing to be ashamed of with Fili.” Bilbo said hoarsely.  
  
“Let him go Dwalin!” Bofur begged. “He’s the only healer we’ve got and Ori’s hurt. If he died and Bilbo could have saved him, what will you do?”  
  
“If he dies halfling, I’ll kill you.” Dwalin snarled as he dropped him.  
  
Bilbo rubbed his throat and coughed, “I just gave him enough to help him sleep comfortably. Oin can take care of the rest when we meet up.”  
  
“I’ll keep watch!” Dwalin snapped. “Get some sleep the rest of you.”  
  
Bilbo pulled another powder from his satchel and mixed it with water from his flask. He tested it and then took a swig. He went first to Bombur and held it out, “One sip. It will warm you prevent you from getting a chill despite being wet through.”  
  
Bombur eyed him warily.  
  
“For Mahal’s sake!” Bofur snapped, snatching the bone cup and taking a swig, “He drank first cousin.”  
  
Subdued Bombur accepted the cup and took a single sip before handing the cup back.  
  
Shaking with nervousness, Bilbo carried the cup to Dwalin, “It will warm you.”  
  
Dwalin slapped it from his hand, spilling it, “I want nothing from you halfling much less elvish potions.”  
  
Bilbo reached for the cup and tripped knocking a rock over and exposing a hole.  He shoved the rock back and nervously went back to his patient. He had tended patients through the night before and he laid down his cloak wrapped around him.  
  
A scuffling came from the back of the cave and it woke Bilbo. He sniffed and smelled Orcs. He scurried over to Dwalin on silent feet and whispered, “Orcs.”  
  
Dwalin reached for his axe.  
  
Bilbo hissed as he grabbed his wrist, “Don’t or you’ll doom us all. Ori’s dead! Tell them that. I’ll hide and look after him. You’re travelling smiths; remember it! I’ll take Ori and find the others, I’ll bring help.”  
  
Dwalin nodded sharply.  
  
Bilbo silently returned to Ori and pulled the khazad’s cloak over his face like a shroud and tugged him toward the rock that moved. He slipped beneath it and hide beneath his own dark cloak.  
  
He heard Dwalin act surprised and attempt to struggle.  
  
“Filthy beasts! Unhand us!”  
  
“Dwalin!” Bofur yelled and struggled.  
  
“Shut up! Ori’s dead, his skull cracked by falling rock and Bilbo fell off the path. Do you want to die tonight too?”  
  
The words seemed to stun Bofur and thank Illuvatar he fell silent.  
  
Bombur didn’t seem to wake and he too was dragged away.  
  
Bilbo slipped out of his hiding place and watched the others led away through a doorway that had seemed to be nothing more then a crack but had in truth been the seam of a door into the mountain.  
  
The crack slammed shut and Bilbo was on one side with an injured Ori while their companions were on the other captured by Orcs.  
  
Bilbo hadn’t found any other bruises on Ori other then the one’s on his head.  
  
He scribbled a note in Sindarin knowing that both their elven companions and Balin could read it.  
  
‘ _We were surprised by Orcs. Dwalin, Bombur and Bofur captured. Ori was left for dead and I hid. Watched Ori until I heard you. Went to try to find Dwalin and others. Ori was hit by falling rocks. Gave willow bark and wrapped head. Recommend sending Oin with Ori to find a safer place. Will return soon. Try not to be captured as well. – Bilbo’_  
  
He slipped out to listen for the sound of the rest of their company.  
  
It did not take long.  
  
He heard Elrohir and Nori running ahead.  
  
Awkwardly Bilbo carried Ori to the entrance and left him just under the arch before returning to his hole and tugging the rock back.  
  
He didn’t know if this hidden passage led to one that Dwalin and the others were taken from but he knew he couldn’t open that door himself.  
  
The only problem was he really couldn’t see and when he tripped, he started to roll head over heels down a steep path.  
  
So he did what any sensible hobbit would do, he covered his head and curled into a ball.  
  
Unfortunately, that made him roll all the faster…  
  
He bounced against walls and it was sometime before he finally stopped rolling.  
  
By this time, he was frightfully dizzy…  
  
He was deep enough under the mountain that it wasn’t so chilly as it was in the cave.  
  
It wasn’t quite warm but it was tolerable.  
  
Bilbo was covered in drying mud because he had been wet through before he took his tumble.  
  
He was now most definitely alone and to make it even worse he really couldn’t see a thing.  
  
He felt around him, finding nothing but dirt, crushed rock and walls.  
  
Then he found something that felt like a ring made of cold metal, but he couldn’t be sure because of course he couldn’t see. Since it was the first interesting thing he’d found, Bilbo placed it in his satchel but not before being sure that nothing in it had broken.  
  
He took a swig from his flask and rinsed his mouth spiting it out before taking a small drink. The flask wasn’t very big and he had to ration.  
  
It took some time, too long by Bilbo’s impatient reckoning before his eyes adjusted to see a little.  
  
It was only due to his own wits that he hadn’t hit his head, he could feel the beginnings of bruises everywhere else and his dizziness was slowly going away.  
  
Since the beginning of his adventure, Bilbo had gotten accustomed to minor hunger pains but he was afraid it was actually time for a real meal.  
  
He had his pipe, he realised while checking his pockets, as well as matches and a bit of Longbottom leaf but he knew that lighting his pipe would be foolish even if a smoke might settle his nerves.  
  
He was however pleased to find he still had both Fili’s knife and the other his Heart had given him from the trolls’ horde.  
  
He pulled the later out of a sheath that he’d bartered for in Imladris and was surprised to find it glowed faintly with a pale blue light. “So it is an elvish blade and there are orcs but not too near.” Bilbo whispered to himself.  
  
Since to find orcs was what he’d come to do, Bilbo held it in a defensive manner as Fili had taught and his other hand feeling the wall.  
  
His heart was pounding in his ears, ‘Illuvatar please protect Fili and let me find Dwalin and the others!’  
  
Bilbo did his best to follow his instincts choosing a direction that should have led him back the way he thought he’d come.  
  
He passed passages and nooks nervously, startling at least the first time when a bat flew over his head.  
  
Eventually, both became common to him and he stopped him bothered by.  
  
Then without warning, his right foot stepped into icy water.  
  
Immediately, he stopped.  
  
Bilbo could not see well enough by the now very faint glimmer of the elvish knife to tell what sort of water it was or how large. He couldn’t tell if it was a lake, an underground steam or even a pool.  
  
He listened hard and he could hear the sound of dripping from the unseen roof into the water below. The noise was reminiscent of water dripping down a pane of glass…  
  
Unlike his Brandybuck cousins, Bilbo had never learnt to swim but he was certain it was a lake or a pool not a river or a stream.  
  
He knew by some instinct that strange things lived in the waters that were in the heart of mountains.  
  
Bilbo stood there trying to decide if he should try to walk around the ‘lake’ or double back to find a passage that would lead him back by heading in the right direction.  
  
Then to his shock and horror a hiss came from the shadows at the lake’s edge.  
  
“Blesss us and ssplassh us, my precioussss! I guesss its’s a choice feasst; at least a tassty morsel it’ss make uss gollum!”  
  
When the word ‘gollum’ was spoke, the strange creature made a horrible swallowing noise in his throat.  
  
“Who are you?” Bilbo asked as he raised his elvish blade higher but it didn’t turn blue so the strange creature wasn’t a goblin.  
  
“What isss he, my precioussss?” the creature said as he crawled forward  
  
“I’m a hobbit and I’m on a journey. It was storming so I tried to get out of the rain by taking shelter in a cave. Only I fell into a hole and rolled until I stopped. Now I’m trying to find my way back to…to the surface.” Bilbo wasn’t sure what to make of this creature even if it was capable of speech.  
  
It might not be an orc but that didn’t mean it wasn’t dangerous…  
  
Due to the strange sound it made, Bilbo called it ‘gollum’ in his thoughts.  
  
“What’ss it got in hiss handsess?” ‘Gollum’ asked.  
  
“A sword, a blade out of Gondolin!” Bilbo said rashly.  
  
“Ssss…” Gollum said and it became suprisingly polite, “Prapss ye ssitss here and chatss with it a bitssy, my preciousss. It likess riddless, prapss it doess, doess it?  
  
Bilbo was slightly impatient to get going but saw that he had no choice but to try to riddle his way out. If he won maybe the strange creature would be willing to guide him to the surface at least. “Alright, you can go first.” He wanted time to think up a decent riddle so he let it go first.  
  
Gollum hissed,  
  
    “What has roots as nobody sees,  
     Is taller then trees,  
     Up, up it goes,  
    And yet never grows?”  
  
“Easy,” Bilbo shrugged, “The answer is: Mountain.”  
  
“Does it guesss or doess it know? It musst have a competition with us, my precious! I askss precious, and it doessn’t answer, we eatss it my preciouss. If it asks, and we doessn’t answer, then we doess what it wants, eh? We sshowss it the way out, yess, that’ss what we doess, my preciousss we sshowss it the way out.”  
  
Bilbo took a few calming breaths to calm himself, he couldn’t be eaten. He had to live because he and Fili hadn’t consummated their relationship. He knew what it felt like to be cared for and to have pleasure but Fili had yet to fully claim him and Bilbo was not going to die before he gave himself fully to his Heart.  
  
He finally spoke:  
  
    “Thirty white horses on a red hill,  
    First they champ,  
    Then they stamp,  
    Then they stand still.”  
  
“It’s teeth, my preciousss but we only hass ssix!” Gollum hissed back:  
  
    “Voicelesss it criess,  
    Winglesss flutterss,  
    Toothlesss bitess,  
    Mouthlesss mutterss.”  
  
Bilbo blinked, then the memory of the answer struck him. “Wind, it’s wind of course.”  He’d finally calmed down and he made up a riddle on the spot which he said aloud.  
  
    “An eye in a blue face  
    Saw an eye in a green face.  
    ‘That is like to this eye’  
    Said the first eye,  
   ‘But in a low place,  
    Not in a high place’.”  
  
“Sss, sss, sss.” Gollum said thoughtfully.  
  
Bilbo was almost convinced he’d won when the creature spoke.  
  
“Sss, sss, my preciousss, ssun on daissiess it meanss, it doeesss. Gollum, gollum.” The creature made that creepy sound in its throat.  
  
“It cannot be sseen, cannot be felt,  
Cannot be heard, cannot be ssmelt.  
It liess behind sstarss and under hills,  
And empty holess it fills.  
It comess firsst, followss after,  
Endss life, killss laughter.”  
  
Bilbo giggled, “Dark, the answer is dark.”  
  
That was really too easy, after all it was all around him and he’d heard a similar riddle though worded a bit different at Riddlings during the Autumn fairs after Harvest.  
  
Bilbo said the first riddle that came to him, hoping to gain some time to think up a hard one. All Hobbits know riddles but those who can make up new ones are rarer.  
  
    “A box with hinges, key or lid,  
    Yet golden treasure inside is hid.”  
  
In retrospect, Bilbo thought it was almost too easy though he worded it differently.  
  
Yet, Gollum made that hissing sound and crawled in circles as he seemed to do whilst thinking.  
  
Minutes ticked by silently though Bilbo had no way to mark time, he wlost his patience and snapped. “Well what is it? I’s not a kettle boiling over even if that’s what you sound like at present.”  
  
”Give uss a chance; let it give uss a chance, my preciouss…sss….sss”  
  
To be fair, Bilbo hushed up to ‘give it a chance’.  
  
Finally he sighed, “Well, what about it? Going to give a guess?”  
  
Gollum stopped crawling in a circle and seemed to hop with excitement, “Eggsess! My precious, eggeses it is!”  
  
Then Gollum gave him the next riddle.  
  
     “Alive without Breath,  
    As cold as death;  
    Never thirsty, ever drinking  
    All in mail, never clinking.”  
  
Bilbo turned it over in his mind, something alive that didn’t seem to breathe. It was cold but didn’t thirst yet still ‘drank’. Covered in mail that never clinks…  
  
“Is it nice, my preciousss? Is it juicy? Is it scrumptiously crunchable?” Gollum began to circle him and peer with its lamp-like eyes.  
  
Then the sound of a fish jumping up and landing in the water reached Bilbo’s ears.  
  
He stammered out, “Fish! The answer is fish!” while he had been thinking, Bilbo had been nervously letting his empty hand fiddle in his satchel. Fool that he was, he threw out the first riddle that came to mind.  
  
“No-legs lay on one-leg,  
Two-legs sat near on three-legs,  
Four-legs got some.”  
  
To his horror, Gollum answered right away, “Fissh on a little table, man at table ssitting on a sstool and the cat hass the boness.”  
  
Bilbo said nothing knowing the creature was right.  
  
Then Gollum gave his riddle.  
  
“This thing all things devour:  
Gnawss iron, bitess ssteel;  
Grindss hard sstone to meal,  
Sslayss king, ruinss town,  
And beatss high mountain down.”  
  
Bilbo frowned, as he turned the riddle in his mind. The orcs, storm giants, falling rocks and trolls on his mind flittered but they were not the answer. He knew he ought to know the answer, fear started to creep back into his heart as Gollum circled ever nearer.  
  
Just as he was about to beg for more time, he realised that was the answer…  
  
So he stammered, “Time, the answer is time!!”  
  
Gollum lay on his belly and peered at Bilbo lying far too close to Bilbo for him to feel comfortable.  
  
“It’ss got to assk uss a question, my preciousss, yess, yess, yesss. Just one more question to gusss, yess, yess.” Gollum hissed licking his lips with a strange smacking sound. “Gollum…gollum.”  
  
Bilbo was blindly rooting about in his satchel, the creature was making him so nervous…  
  
Bilbo couldn’t think of any question or riddle with the strange frightening unknown creature so close. He clutched his elvish knife tightly, then the hand in his satchel closed around the ring he’d picked up and dropped in his satchel absently only to forget about until this moment.  
  
Not realising that he was speaking aloud, Bilbo mused, “What have I got in my satchel?”  
  
Gollum sputtered indignantly, “Not fair, oh not fair, my preciousss. It issn’t being fair, my preciousss, is it? How dare it assk what it’ss got in it’ss nassty ssatchelss!”  
  
Gollum’s reply made Bilbo realise he had spoke aloud, since he had nothing better to ask, Bilbo withdrew his hand from the satchel and then repeated the question louder, “What have I got in my satchel?”  
  
“Ssss…ssss…” Gollum hissed, “It must give uss three guesssess my preciousss, three guesssess.”  
  
Bilbo had nothing to lose by agreeing, so he shrugged in the dark. “Very well, three guesses.”  
  
“Handssess?” Gollum asked.  
  
Bilbo chuckled nervously, “No. Guess again.”  
  
“Ssss…ssss…” Gollum spat as he resumed his crawling as he thought.  
  
Bilbo shifted his weight a little as he switched hands to wipe his sweaty hand against his trouser leg.  
  
“Knife, it might be a knife, my preciousss.” Gollum murmered.  
  
“Wrong!” Bilbo said brandishing his knife. “Last guess.”  
  
Gollum sputtered, rocked, circled, stamped, squirmed and wriggled but didn’t speak so quickly as if musing.  
  
Bilbo was sure that the creature wasn’t going to guess rightly, so he said half-tauntingly, “Come on, I’m waiting.”  
  
After a long ‘chance’, he spoke again, “Time’s up.”  
  
Gollum shrieked, “Sstring or nothing!”  
  
Luckily, Bilbo had no string in his pack though he had dried sinew but not string. Since it was a satchel mostly of medicine things, it wasn’t empty.  
   
“Giving two answers isn’t proper but both are wrong,” Bilbo said triumphantly.  “Well, what about your promise? I want to go back to the surface. You must show me the way since you lost.”  
  
He had to hope that the antiquity and sacredness of Riddling would keep the creature ‘honest’ even if his final question wasn’t even a fair riddle according to tradition.  
  
Gollum didn’t attack him; rather it seemed to ponder awhile.  
  
“Did we ssay sso preciousss? Sshow the nasty little hobbit’ss the way out? But what hass it got in itss ssatchetss? Not sstring, precious, but not nothing. Oh, gollum, gollum.”  
  
“Nevermind that,” Bilbo snapped, “A promise is a promise.”  
  
“Crosss it iss, impatient it iss, my preciousss.” Gollum hissed, “But it musst wait mussn’t it preciousss? We can’t go up the tunnelss sso hastily. We must go and get sssomething  firsst, mussn’t we? Yesss, ssomethingss to help uss.”  
  
“Hurry up then.” Bilbo grumbled, half hoping it would just vanish though having it somewhere in the dark was very disturbing.  
  
He listened crossly as the strange creature he called ‘gollum’ splashed into the nasty water and landed on something hard like wood. Then something like paddling came to his ears.  
  
Bilbo closed his eyes, smelling and listening hoping to figure a way out of this place himself.  
  
Then suddenly, a screech broke the silence and sent shivers through him.  
  
“Where iss it? Where iss it? Losst it iss, my precious, losst, losst! Cursse uss, crush us, my preciousss iss losst!”  
  
Bilbo called back, “Oh you lost something? What did you lose?”  
  
“It mussn’t assk uss!” Gollum shrieked, “Not itss bussinesss, no, gollum! It’s losst, gollum, gollum, gollum!”  
  
 “Well, so am I and I want to get unlost. I won the game and you promised so come along, come show me out then you can go back to looking.” Bilbo snapped.  
  
Normally a soft-hearted person, Bilbo couldn’t find any pity at the moment with Dwalin, Bofur and Bombur captured. Ori was also injured and who knew who else. He was also parted from Fili and a chill was sinking into his heart. He also absently thought that anything that Gollum was so worried about having lost couldn’t be a good thing.  
  
“No!” Gollum snarled, “Not yet, my preciousss, not yet! We musst ssearch for it, it’s lost, gollum, gollum.”  
  
“You never guessed the answer to my question so I won and you promise.” Bildo retorted.  
  
“What hass it gots in itss ssatchelss? Tell uss that, tell uss firsst.”  
  
By now, Bilbo was very annoyed and anxious to find the others so he decided against doing so. He had won, mostly by fair means, so he sniffed, “Answers were to be guessed not given.”  
  
Gollum protested, “It wassn’t a fair question was it, my preciousss? No, it weren’t a riddle, precious, no, no.”  
  
Bilbo scoffed, “If it’s a matter of ordinary questions, I asked first. What did you lose? Answer me that!”  
  
Then a hiss came right in front of him, crawling through the water were ‘Gollum’s’ eyes.  
  
“What hass it gotss in itss ssatchelss?”  
  
Those eyes seemed to burn with a mad flame now…  
  
Bilbo tossed back, “What have you lost?"  
  
The mad flame in Gollum’s eyes seemed to burn brighter as it came nearer.  
  
Bilbo sensed the creature was about to leap at him and attack so he spun around and ran back up the passage he’d come from. His elvish knife before him…  
  
Instead of his hand on the wall as it had been on his way down this way, Bilbo’s hand strayed absently to his satchel where it riffled through it until it found the ring and it seemed to slip of its own accord onto his forefinger.  
  
Gollum’s strange swallowing noise came closer, ever closer…  
  
Bilbo foolishly glanced back to spy Gollum’s eyes like twin green lamps charging up the slope.  
  
Then he tripped once more and landed oddly with his sword flat under him.  
  
Gollum strangely ran right past him, cursing and whispering as he went.  
  
Confused, Bilbo painfully clambered to his feet and slipped his elvish knife back in his sheath. On silent hobbit feet, he crept in Gollum’s wake following the shine of the strange creature’s lamp-like eyes that reflected on the dark walls.  
  
He was certain that Gollum knew the way to the surface so he hoped that he could merely follow until he made it to orc-infested tunnels.  
  
“Cursse it! Cursse it!” Gollum’s words travelled back to his ears as he came closer, “Cursse it, yess my preciousss, cursse the hobbit’ss! It’ss gone! What has it got in its nassty satchel? We knowss, don’t we my preciousss? He’ss found it, yess he muss have. My birthday-pressent…”  
  
Bilbo’s ears twitched, he was slowly coming to think maybe the ring was what the strange, miserable creature had lost.  
  
He had come close but not too close to Gollum, who kept going what seemed to be up but he was looking around so his eyes cast their odd green light in faint glimmer on the wals of the tunnel.  
  
“My birthday-pressent! Cursse it! How did we losse is, my preciousss? Yess, that’ss it. When we came this way lasst, we twisted that nassty young ssqueaker. That’ss it, cursse it! It sslipped, from us, all thesse ages we were one, weren’t we preciousss? Now it’ss gone, gollum, gollum, gollum.”  
  
Bilbo had to draw up short and silent, for Gollum suddenly collapsed in a sprawl and wept, a horrible whistling, gurgle noise.  
  
Bilbo hugged the wall and anxiously waited.  
  
Finally, Gollum choked, “Gollum, gollum, no good going to search, preciousss. We doessn’t remember all the placess we visit, no we doessn’t, my precious. The nassty hobbit’ss has it in it’ss ssatchel; the nassty nosser hass foundss it, we sayss preciousss!” the creature choked again, “Gollum, gollum, we guessess, preciousss, only guesssesss. We can’t knowss until we catch and ssqueezess.  Nassty hobbitts’s doessn’t know hwass he’ss gotsss, doesss he Precious? No, no, he doessn’t precious, he doesn’t. Gollum, gollum, preciousss knowss, oh precioussss, knows. Hobbitss ssayss it dursn’t knowss the way, but itss trickssy, precious, hobbits iss trickssy. It musst know way out, it knowsss way in. Nassty hobbits knowss way out, itss going to back-door, preciouss, yess, to back door, preciousss. No, preciousss, then goblinssess will catch it. It can’t get out that way, precious...”  
  
While Bilbo had guessed that the lost item, the ‘birthday-present’ was what Golum lost, he still didn’t know what it was…  
  
Meanwhile, Gollum was still talking to himself…  
  
“Ssss, ssss, gollum, goblinssess! Yesss, but if it’ss gotss the pressent, our preciousss pressent, then goblinssess will get it, gollum, gollum. They’ll findss it and findss out what it doesss. No, preciousss, mussn’t happensss. Thenss, we sshan’t ever be sssafe again, never, preciousss, never. Then a goblin’ss will putss it on, then no one sseess, him yess preciousss, no, not even our clever eyessess will sspy him. That goblinssess will come creepssy, tricksy and catchess uss, gollum, gollum! Let’ss sstop talking, preciousss, and make hasste. If the nassty hobbittss hass gon thatss way, we muss be quick and sseee, preciousss. Go, not far, yesss, preciouss, not far now…”  
  
Gollum sprang forward suddenly and scurried off quickly.  
  
Bilbo had no choice but hurry after him, still cautiously but his main fear was tripping making noise so that Gollum doubled back and found him. It was steep and he could tumble back the way he’d come but landing hard and making noise was a greater threat.  
  
His mind raced, he had a magic ring…it was like something out a hobbitling’s bedtime story. A magic ring that made oneself invisible. He couldn’t quite grasp that he had found it, such a marvel by accident.  
  
Still, Gollum with his strange, bright eyes claimed he couldn’t see a creature wearing it and to think he hadn’t even put it on consciously…  
  
Ahead of him Gollum scramble-crawled, still hissing and cursing to himself while Bilbo followed behind.  
  
Then strangely, Gollum began to count…  
  
“One left, precioussss. One right, yesss. Two right, preciousss. Two left, isn’t it preciousss? Yesss…yesss…”  
  
On and on the count went on…  
  
The farther they came the shakier and weepier Gollum became…  
  
Bilbo thought it must be because they were nearing the goblins’ territory, he was visible and the lake was getting farther behind them.  
  
Then in the light of Gollum’s eyes, Bilbo spotted his cloak…  
  
Bilbo silently drew his elvish knife from his leather sheath and scurried after Gollum.  
  
Just before the creature reached it, Bilbo fell upon him and while gripping the knife hilt with two hands he brought the flat of the blade upon Gollum’s head.  
  
He hit it hard and it went down at once and was still. It was a tight squeeze but Bilbo shoved hard and the stone moved. He grabbed both knife and cloak leaping out of the hole; Bilbo dropped them and shoved the rock back. Perching on it he gasped, he had escaped the creature and returned from whence he started. But he had learned nothing…  
  
Just inside the mouth of the cave he heard arguing in Westron.  
  
“We should have gone already! It’s been too long!” Fili said sharply. “Bilbo must have gotten captured!”  
  
“The foolish halfling should have waited for us!” Thorin growled, “No doubt, it was his fault they were captured!”  
  
“Oh?” came Nori’s voice, “Just who was it who saved the ponies your majesty? An accused thief and your hired burglar! I think if Bilbo went to look around he learned something. I bet the lad’s come back to tell us something. I think I can hear his breathing.”  
  
Bilbo choked.  
  
“Bilbo? Bilbo are you there?” Fili whispered.  
  
“Yes?” he said tugging the ring off and dropping it back in the satchel. He sheathed his knife and scurried over to them, throwing his arms around Fili. “You’re safe! I was worried you’d be captured too! I tried to find them but I got lost and just made my way back. I encountered the strangest creature and only just escaped. I know how the goblins surprised us though. I think the mud I’m covered in and the fact that I’m not a known creature will help me here. I tried to get in by another way, I can’t open their backdoor by myself.”  
  
“Thank Mahal you’re safe. We’re all filthy so it matters not. Maybe Dori can help? He can wrestle a bear and win, perhaps he can open this backdoor of theirs?” Fili said into his hair as he held him tightly.  
  
“We need all of us and Dwalin is a friend of old as well as Thorin’s shield brother, otherwise I’d leave him to rot.” Dori scowled, “After all, it wouldn’t be fair to leave Bombur or Bofur because of him. I’ll do my best.”  
  
“We can hid our scents and we’re very good at tracking orcs. We’ll go with Bilbo if Master Dori can open the door. Though Nori might be of some assistance. The rest should stay and be ready to help us when we come back. Setting up traps and planning an ambush.” Elrohir said sternly.  
  
“Why should we listen to you elf?” Thorin grumbled.  
  
“We’re older then you and we’ve been hunting orcs since they murdered our mother.” Elladan said sharply. “We’re lighter of foot and silent, you have master Balin and yourself to plan traps and make battle plans. Four is faster then all.”  
     
Fili swallowed, “They’re right uncle. We’re wasting time arguing. The sooner they go, the sooner we can run.” Before he let go of Bilbo he reached behind him for Kili’s arrows and then he dropped them in Bilbo’s empty quiver, they would do his One more good then Kili right now…  
  
“Fine!” Thorin snapped. “Dori open the door that the halfling speaks of!”  
  
But Dori had already gone following the drag marks heading for back of the cave, feeling around for the crack of said door. Upon finding it, he used his great strength and shoved hard.  
  
‘It moved, thank Illuvatar,’ Bilbo thought, ‘it moved.’  
  
Together with Elrohir, Elladan and Nori, Bilbo headed to back of the cave.  
  
It had opened just enough for slim persons to slip through…  
  
Nori being far skinnier then a khazad ought to be got in easily, the elven twins too.  
  
Bilbo having being on a sort of diet due to adventuring got in by sucking in his formerly slight paunch of a belly.  
  
Dori went to push the door closed and hissed, “How shall I know to open it again?”  
  
“An owl!” Elrohir whispered, “Listen for an owl!”

  
XoooooX

  
Dori snorted, “Very well.” Then he tugged the door closed.  
  
An owl in a mountain during a 'storm', that was rare indeed.  
  
Immediately, Balin and Thorin started to quietly argue plans.  
  
Fili and Bifur crept to Dori’s side and listened.  
  
Letting his One run off into Orc territory was heart-wrenching…  
  
Knowing that Nori was going to save his own One, Fili silently prayed that Mahal would ensure their success.  
  
He closed his eyes and let himself remember the terror he had felt when Bilbo fell off the path.

* Flashback *

  
_Something hit the mountain with a loud crash not unlike thunder…_  
  
_Fili screamed as Bilbo was thrown off the path by the crash, “Bilbo!”_  
  
_“FILI!” Bilbo cried out as he fell his hands reaching wildly._  
  
_Fili and the rest of the company watched in horror as one third of them disappeared._  
  
_Fili scrambled towards the edge only to be painfully grabbed and pulled back by Dori_  
  
_Elladan yelled over the storm and storm giants, “Cut the packs! Loosen the ponies! They’ll go mad if we keep them. The horses will look after them. They know the paths.”_  
  
_As terrible an idea as it was, the loss of a third of their company including Bilbo spurred them into action._  
  
_Nori yelled, “Kili’s down! Dori! Ori’s gone!”_  
  
_Fili’s heart twisted, “Not Ori too!” his brother was injured and both their Ones lost…_  
  
_Dori who had been at near the back of their party striped his pony of it’s load and ran, nimbly making his way over the steep but narrow path with his back against the mountain._  
  
_Fili copied him, cutting the straps of his and Bilbo’s belongings off the ponies and pulled off the halter and rein setting both free before following Dori over what was left of the path._  
  
_He found Dori whose face was drenched covered in a mixture of rain and tears. “I’ll carry the prince. Mahal protect Ori!”_  
  
_The ponies that Fili, Bifur, Dori, and Balin had as well as Elladan’s horse had to leap the missing portion of the path, but what little remained was wide enough for a two-legged being to shuffle across. A Khazad could do so tolerably well while an elf who possess long but narrow feet rather then short stubby ones crossed the span in three strides._  
  
_When they counted their companions once all had crossed the narrowed place, they discovered, they had lost Bombur, Bofur, Kili, Bilbo and Dwalin ponies and all._  
  
_Nori was clearly distraught; Fili knew as childish and cruel that Ori could be, he was still important to Nori. As for Dwalin; not only was he Thorin’s shield brother, he was also Nori’s One._  
  
_Balin grasped Dori’s waist, so they would stay together and no doubt to look after Kili._  
  
_Numb with cold and fear for his one, Fili joined Nori together the old friends struggled on into the storm._  
  
_Elladan and Bifur helped one another as well._  
  
_The decimated company trudged along, hoping for the best but fearing the worst._  
  
_They could not go back, they could only go forward._  
  
_They followed Elrohir who seemed to know the path, steep and treacherous as it was…_  
  
_Nori soon regained his icy calm and joined Elrohir at front of their group._  
  
_Thorin too was icy, not giving any sign he was worried about Kili or their lost members of their company yet he helped Oin along as if he were his own father and he was looking out for him…_  
  
_It seemed as if they’d been walking for hours, but in this storm and sick of heart, Fili knew not how much time had passed._  
  
_Elrohir and Nori returned, not Fili had not marked that they had left them behind._  
  
_“There is a cave ahead.” Nori said excitedly._  
  
_“We’ve never stopped there before brother, I know not if its safe or no.” Elrohir scowled “But it’s dry. Should be safe enough for Oin to examine the prince.”_  
  
_Grateful for any respite from the storm the party pressed on…_  
  
_They were surprised to find Ori just inside the entrance unconscious, bandaged and alone…_  
  
_Elrohir snatched up a scrap of parchment, reading aloud, “We were surprised by Orcs. Dwalin, Bombur and Bofur captured. Ori was left for dead and I hid. Watched Ori until I heard you. Went to try to find Dwalin and others. Ori was hit by falling rocks. Gave willow bark and wrapped head. Recommend sending Oin with Ori to find a safer place. Will return soon. Try not to be captured as well. – Bilbo. That is all it says…”_  
  
_Fili cursed in Khazadul, Bilbo lived and yet had left them to search for captured comrades._  
  
_Dwalin captured? By Orcs? It seemed impossible… but if they pretended Ori were dead and Bilbo hid, it might be so. Not that he was disbelieving his One but…_

  
* Flashback ends *

  
Thorin cleared his throat and Fili’s lapse into memory was disrupted.  
  
“Oin and Gloin left with both of our injured. So we number only five with the elves off with Nori and the halfling to find and hopefully rescue Dwalin, Bombur and Bofur…”  
  
Using only rope and blankets, their elven companions had made a hammock-like stretcher that could bear both Kili and Ori. Terrible the weather might be but keeping their injured companions on the doorstep to Orc territory was too dangerous so following Elrohir’s directions Oin and Gloin had left bearing their youngest khazad. Thus leaving the rest of their company to wait for Bilbo’s return with news.  
  
“His name is Bilbo uncle.” Fili scowled.  
  
“That has little bearing on our situation. We’re cold, wet and we’re carrying more then we had to before we had to let the ponies and horses go.” Balin chided.  
  
“Any ideas for traps?” Dori asked. “A battle plan?”  
  
“Most traps our companions might also trip.” Balin scowled.  
  
Fili inwardly groaned, for all Balin’s wisdom and Thorin’s leadership, they were not much better off then they had been when Bilbo, Nori and the elves left.  
  
He wondered how they were coming along…  
  
Had they found Dwalin and the others yet?

  
XoooooX

  
The passage that Bilbo travelled, thankfully no longer was he alone, was somewhat steep as it angled deeper, deeper into the mountain.  
  
It was no more lit with torches then the passage that Bilbo had fall in…yet thanks to that adventure, Bilbo could see a little …  
  
The passages twisted and tangled but Elladan and Elrohir were keen trackers so they didn’t lose the path that the orcs had taken when they had dragged Bombur, Bofur and Dwalin after capturing the luckless khazad-dim.  
  
The longer they pressed on the stuffy the passage seemed to be…  
  
Eventually, there was a red glow ahead of them.  
  
“Careful now,” Elrohir whispered, “we’ve been lucky so far but I think we’re about to enter their stronghold…”  
  
Then the elder elf fell silent once more.  
  
Silently, their weapons of choice readying the four crept ever so carefully…  
  
Ahead they soon spotted a great fire, all along the walls of this cavern were torches.  
  
Perched on large rock was a huge orc, with a hook for a hand…  
  
All around said rock were armed orcs.  
  
Pinned in a kneeling position were their missing companions they were chained with their hands tied behind them being whipped…  
  
‘It was too easy,’ Bilbo thought.  
  
Then to Bilbo’s great surprise, the lights went out…  
  
The torches and the great bonfire were extinguished in a tower of glowing smoke that filled the room to the roof.  
  
White sparks flashed everywhere…  
  
A great cacophony of sounds filled the cracking air  
  
A blue flash carved the air like a flash of lighting, not once but three times in such sucession.  
  
“Fly you fools! Fly! Follow me!” came the familiar voice of Gandalf.  
  
Out of the smoke came Gandalf, his grey robes billowing behind him almost like wings.  
  
Behind him no longer bound were Dwalin, Bofur and Bombur…  
  
“Quick, quick, the touches will soon be relit!”  
  
“Yes Gandalf! A moment.” Then Elrohir lifted Bombur with one arm as easily as a Cotton lifted a pig while sheathing a sword.

Then they were running back the way they had come, tired they maybe but with a host of angry orcs soon to chase them they had little choice.  
  
Then Gandalf stepped to the side and surprisingly counted, “Oin and Gloin had gone ahead with Ori and Kili. That’s four. Fili, Thorin, Balin, Dori and Bofir make nine. Here we have: Elrohir, Elladan, Nori, Bilbo, Dwalin, Bombur and Bofur, that makes seventeen without myself. All accounted for. No ponies or horses but I believe we have supplies. Thankfully we have Elven Rangers with us so we might know where we are, but we’ll have hordes of orcs at our heels! So on we go, don’t dawdle. Elladan, you’re the fastest and the best tracker, run ahead and give the signal. Come lads run!”  
  
The group took to their heels and ran on…  
  
Bilbo was surprised when Nori ran back towards him and threw him over his shoulder, but he was grateful because he had been straggling and khazad, wizard and elf seemed to run faster.  
  
Since Bilbo was upside and facing the sounds of their pursuers it seemed as if they were getting closer and closer…  
  
They sounded horribly angry and Bilbo could see the flicker of red torches flickering on the walls behind them.  
  
Bilbo’s companions except perhaps for Galdalf were tired and their rescued friends were injured as well.  
  
“I’ll hold them off a while, follow Elrohir.” Gandalf ordered.  
  
Elrohir snapped, “You can’t! We can’t leave you!”  
  
Gandalf smirked, “I have Glamdring, the one they call Biter. Tell Thorin to draw and stay at the end of the party for they fear his sword as well and call it Beater. Fly you fools!”  
  
Nori obeyed and fairly flew the way they had come with Elrohir carrying Bombur, Dwalin and Bofur following behind.  
  
“Hurry!” they heard Elladan calling up ahead.  
  
Nori threw Bilbo through the crack and then grabbed the edge of the door and shoved. He didn’t have Dori or Ori’s strength but he pushed it just enough that Elrohir could get through with Bombur. Smugly, the ‘reformed’ thief darted through and kept running.  
  
He ran right out of the cave.  
  
Bilbo had landed at Fili’s feet, he let his Heart pull him up and then climbed on his back, “Run! For the love of Illuvatar run! Thorin, Gandalf said as soon as they’re through come behind and watch our flank.” Gasping, Bilbo clung to Fili but not too tight that his mate couldn’t breathe…  
  
“Go Fili!” Thorin barked.

  
XoooooX

  
Fili ran like a hare from a fox.  
  
They heard orcs shouts and screams as well as Dori’s grunting as he tried to push the door shut but it was slower then when he’d opened it the first time.  
  
Bilbo held on as tight as he could, Fili was fleet of foot but he was tired, wet and hungry…  
  
They kept running…  
  
Until finally, the storm seemed to have faded behind them and the warm bright fingers of dawn were rising behind them.  
  
Bilbo looked up and before them were no longer any mountains…  
  
Only ridges and slopes that tilted towards the lowlands and plains that stretched before them that they could glimpse between the trees…  
  
They spotted a faint bit of smoke and Fili ran towards it.  
  
He grew slower as he pressed on, Bilbo tapped his shoulder and Fili stopped.  
  
Bilbo climbed down and entwined their hands, “Let’s go see if that’s Oin and the others.”  
  
They had kept to the path even in Fili’s flight, it wound downwards towards the dells belong them.  
  
The closer they came to them, a murmur of talking came on the wind but they could not make out the words.  
  
Peering between two boulders, Bilbo spotted Gloin who must be on look-out and tugged on Fili’s hand before pointing with his free one, “Look! It’s Gloin.”  
  
A second, or was it a third wind fell on them and they ran forward.  
  
Gloin waved but did not call out.  
  
Once they reached them, Gloin embraced them both warmly.  
  
“I see Bilbo and I am glad you’re safe Master Hobbit. And Fili too, thank Mahal, we have both heirs. Where are the others?”  
  
“Behind us, Gandalf helped us rescue Dwalin and the other captives. We must be ready to leave at once for orcs are after us and mad as hornets. Are the boys alright?” Fili frowned.  
  
“Aye, they woke and Oin fed them some berries he found along with medicines. They have been eager to go back but Oin made ‘em stay. Healers do outrank royal Durins when it comes to some things you know.” Gloin said stiffly.  
  
“Oin is?” Bilbo asked anxiously.  
  
“Follow the smell of smoke. Help him pack will ya?”  
  
“Did Nori or anyone else come ahead?”     
  
“Nori yes. If anyone else did, I saw them not.”  
  
Thundering came from the mountain.  
  
The three of them looked back to see their company running.  
  
“Go!” Gloin shouted, “Get Oin packed and put out the fire!”  
  
Fili and Bilbo ran towards the smoke from Oin’s fire.  
  
Once they saw Nori, Fili yelled in Khazdul, “Kill the fire!”  
  
Nori leapt on the low fire and stomped it out.  
  
“They’re coming?” Oin called back.  
  
“Yes! Grab only what you can carry and prepare to run!”  
  
Knowing of course that Ori would refuse his help, Nori helped Kili and then Kili went to assist Ori.  
  
Fili and Bilbo gathered what they could from what Oin had about him, as did Ori and Kili.  
  
It didn’t take long maybe twenty minutes for the rest of their party to arrive gasping for breath with Gandalf, Thorin and Gloin at the flank.  
  
“Enjoyed your rest?" Gandalf snorted and without waiting for a reply barked, “Good! Now run! The sun is coming but they are still behind us and angry!”  
  
They ran on and on, farther then any sane person could run…  
  
It wasn’t until the sun was blazing and it was light all around that Gandalf called a halt.  
  
“Lembas Elladan if you and Elrohir haven’t lost your supply.”  
  
They had thankfully stopped beside a stream…  
  
The elven twins handed them the same elven food they had yesterday as they crossed the mountains.  
  
Had it really been yesterday that they left Imladris?  
  
They were all sore, half dead with hunger and exhaustion.  
  
They drank from the stream after eating and everyone refilled their flasks with fresh water.  
  
“Sleep, the orcs can’t stand the sun. I’ll wake you at dusk.” Gandalf said kindly. “They’ll come after us all the angrier…it is terrible luck that we stumbled across the orcs of Moria and angered their chieftain…”  
  
“Mahal help us all, our quest must be doomed.” Dwalin grumbled, “For Azog the Defiler still lives.”  
  
Thorin growled, grabbing Dwalin by his cloak, “Tell me you're lying Dwalin! Azog must be dead!”  
  
“I saw him myself Thorin. Azog will chase us, he hates your kind as much as you hate his. He hates you and your line the most and were he to know that he was chasing you he would follow you to the ends of the earth I’m afraid. Rest now while you can.”  
  
They were all exhausted to sleep came to them easily…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except for the Bilbo and Gollum/Smeagol bit I tried write it as different as I could...
> 
> So bits of it were inspired by the movies, I can't help it I liked them lol.


	15. Chased like a raccoon up a tree by a dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azog's Orcs give chase. Filbo and Company meet Beorn...

Chapter 15- Chased like a raccoon up a tree by a dog  
  
  
Fili woke to find Bilbo snuggled to his chest; he kissed his One’s hair and whispered in thanks in Khazadul to Mahal.  
  
They were together, safe for the moment anyway.  
  
“Up! We must put as much distance between us and the Mountains.” Gandalf thundered.  
  
Fili nuzzled Bilbo awake, “We’ve go to move.”  
  
Bilbo woke up; he was exhausted it was true but they were needed to leave at once.  
  
They ate elven waybread again and drank from the stream they had slept near.  
  
They were about to start off again when they heard a neigh…  
  
Elrohir let out a strange sort of whistle…  
  
To their collective surprise they saw the Elvan rangers’ horses herd their ponies out of the trees.  
  
A subduded cheer went up from the company.  
  
“Alright since we had the horrendous news that Azog the Defiler lives and is chasing us because Dwalin escaped I suggest we pack the returned ponies as best we can and get ready to run.” Thorin scowled.  
  
Immediately the Company and their Ranger guides reloaded their steeds and the pack ponies.  
  
Then they, with the exception of Bilbo and Bombur who had to be lifted onto a pony, mounted and broke their makeshift camp.  
  
Fili noticed Kili’s pained expression, Ori’s fury, Dori’s sorrow, Nori’s resignation, Oin’s amusement, Balin’s irritation and Dwalin’s confusion yet he had little idea what might have sparked such a mirade of emotions.  
  
Bilbo stayed snuggled into his arms as they rode following the river they had camped beside.  
  
“What are we looking for?” Fili asked curious.  
  
“Likely the Ford of Carrock,” Balin replied stiffly.  
  
“Is it the only crossing?” Bilbo asked as he looked at the river with a shiver.  
  
“The safest for miles. The river can be treacherous what with whirlpools and cataracts.”  
  
Bilbo flinched, “No decent hobbit can swim.”  
  
“You’re not a usual hobbit,” Gandalf said drawing near, “for you’re far more Took than Baggins when it comes to the point. Come now Bilbo you’ve faced Trolls, Storm giants and Orcs bravely; why should a river unsettle you more then those dangers?”  
  
“I am small and silent all the better to sneak around them or attack. A river is more unpredictable.” Bilbo muttered lamely.  
  
“I promise to teach you if you wish.” Fili said with a smile in his voice.  
  
“You’re letting me ride with you until I get comfortable with a pony and you’ve taught me how to use a sword…” Bilbo mumbled.  
  
“I just want you to be confident in your skin Bilbo. I want you to see how very worthy you are, Mahal made you for me and we fit.” Fili said in Bilbo’s ear.  
  
Bilbo shivered, fit…if only he knew how well they would fit. He had plenty of offers of intimacy as well as marriage but only Fili made him want it all…  
  
A shared hole, passion, love-making and little ones…  
  
He knew herbs to prevent pregnancy but had never needed them, he wasn’t even sure if he had any with him.  
  
An oversight mam would chide him for…  
  
He wanted Fili’s child, boy or girl child didn’t matter; he just wanted to be the bearer of Fili’s children. But given that he wasn’t a full Khazad, Bilbo doubted their children could ever inherit the kingship. Yet as long as being with him didn’t take away Fili’s natural rights he wouldn’t complain. After all, he knew what forced expectations could do to a person…  
  
Knowing they had Orcs soon to be on their tail, Bilbo knew he should worry but with Gandalf and their elvan companions, he was sure they’d be alright.  
  
As the sun fell lower on the horizon, a sense of uneasy fell over the company.  
  
An hour after sunset there came a great thundering from the mountains and soon after the howl of wolves.  
  
“Orcs!” Elrohir snarled in Sindarian.  
  
“Wargs!” his twin mumbled.  
  
Gandalf pointed with his staff, "There is the Ford!"  
  
They raced ahead with Gandalf shouting, “BEORN! ORCS!”  
  
A loud earthshaking roar that resembled that of a bear answered them; storming out of the Carrock was a huge angry black bear.  
  
Presumably this was Beorn…  
  
The bear stormed past the party who rode along the ford following Gandalf through the lowest part of the river.  
  
To the horses, the water was up to their knees but the shorter ponies had it to their backs really.  
  
Bilbo was exceedingly nervous…  
  
It wasn’t until they reached the other side of ford, landing on a large island in the middle of the Anduin River that Gandalf and their ranger companions slowed.  
  
Behind them they could hear the howls of the wargs, the shouts of the orcs and the roar of ‘Beorn’.  
  
They didn’t cross the island to the other side of the Great River; rather they stopped just inside the trees in a clearing. The ponies were restless but the horses belonging to Gandalf and the Rangers were calm.  
  
“Shouldn’t we be helping?” Dwalin grumbled.  
  
“You’re no more in shape to fight then Ori and Kili are.” Nori retorted.  
  
This time it was Dwalin who flinched at the coldness of the other’s tone.  
  
Something had changed between them to Fili’s surprise.  
  
“When Beorn is a bear, it’s wise to keep out of his way especially if you’re a stranger. His companions are less likely to in danger then because he knows them by name and by scent.” Gandalf said sternly. “I would prefer to arrive at the Lonely Mountain with all of you more or less in one piece.”  
  
The company stayed put until a very large man appeared, if it weren’t for the full black beard and the silver streaked black hair, this Beorn looked liked a giant Dwalin.  
  
“Gandalf,” Beorn growled, “why have you brought strangers into my home and Orcs to my door?”  
  
“I’m striking against the Shadow in my own way. You can appreciate that I know.” Gandalf said smoothly. “The Ford is also the best way to cross the Anduin. When one travels with a Durin or two, the Orcs of Moria will give chase.”  
  
Beorn snorted, “Very well, since you’re here the least I can do is offer you some hospitality. My home is large yet it is more like an Edain’s barn and I have many friends but I will not countenance their being treated as animals that you are used to. They are friends of mine and they also are different from others like them. I eat no meat and I will allow none in my house. I can however offer you all plenty of fresh cream and honey but that is all I can offer.”  
  
Thorin shrugged, “If we can eat nothing but vegetables and fish with the elves, it would be rude to refuse a meal or insult a host.”  
  
Bilbo beamed at Beorn, “Honey and cream would be an interesting meal…”  
  
“What are you little one?” the bear-man frowned. “Elves, dwarves and wizards I know, but I don’t know you.”  
  
Bilbo flushed, leaning more against Fili but looking at their host curiously. “I’m a hobbit but Gandalf and my Khazad friends call me a halfling.”  
  
“Nori son of Stor.” Beorn smirked, “odd to see you with company.”  
  
Nori coughed, “I wasn’t sure you’d recognise me.”  
  
The giant snickered, “Different hair but you still smell the same as that time I had to patch you up after a run in with Moria Orcs.”  
  
Bilbo watched as Nori rolled his eyes, “I managed to not have to pick a fight with them this time. Dwalin on the other hand got himself captured and they tore the shit out of his back. Oin over there conned me into fixing him up.”  
  
“Now he won’t talk to me.” Dwalin grumbled.  
  
“Nothing to talk about.” Nori retorted coldly.  
  
Fili barely stifled a chuckle at their shifted roles.  
  
“Well, come on then Nori son of Stor. You can lead the rest if they trail behind.” Beorn said with a deep rumbling chuckle.  
  
Bilbo noticed that familiar great patches of flowers had begun to spring up, all the same kinds growing together as if they had been planted. There were different types of clover; waving patches of cockscomb clover, purple clover and wide stretches of short white sweet honey-smelling clover. There was a buzzing, whirring and droning in the air. Bees were busy everywhere...  
  
They were bigger than hornets. The drones were bigger than your thumb, a good deal, and the bands of yellow on their deep black bodies shone like fiery gold.  
  
“We are getting near,” Nori observed dryly. “We are on the edge of his bee-pastures."

After a while, they came to a belt of tall and very ancient oaks, and beyond these to a high thorn-hedge through which you could neither see nor scramble over.  
  
They soon came to a wooden gate, high and broad, beyond which they could see gardens and a cluster of low wooden buildings, some thatched and made of unshaped logs: barns, stables, sheds, and a long low wooden house. Inside on the southward side of the great hedge were rows and rows of hives with bell-shaped tops made of straw. The noise of the giant bees flying to and fro and crawling in and out filled all the air.  
  
Beorn flung open the gates, “Well come in if you wish. Orcs know not to linger too near for I thrash them soundly when they do…”  
  
The company followed their host down a wide track towards the house. Some horses, very sleek and well groomed, trotted up across the grass and looked at them intently with very intelligent faces; then off they galloped to the buildings.  
  
The company’s ponies and horses were impatient and tired.  
  
“Why don’t you unpack and let them roam a bit? My horses will look after them, they will not stray.” Beorn said gruffly.  
  
Gandalf and their Elven companions were the first to alight.  
  
Bilbo was far more used to travelling on foot or by cart so he was more then happy to get off and unpack his pony before smacking it’s rear lightly.  
  
Fili thought that Dwalin looked strange with his usually attire missing due to its being whipped to shreds.  
  
Fili thought after his old weapons master who had taught him and Nori swordsmanship how the guff older Khazad had treated Nori, that he deserved a cool shoulder. Maybe Dwalin would learn a lesson after being subjected to the same treatment he’d given Nori…  
  
Dwalin’s possessions were mostly split between the Ri brothers and Balin…  
  
Although, Dwalin without his battle-axe was weird…  
  
He followed Beorn and his companions through a dark door that opened out of the courtyard into the house. Following him, they found themselves in a wide hall with a fireplace in the middle. Though it was summer there was a wood-fire burning and the smoke was rising to the blackened rafters in search of the way out through an opening in the roof. They passed through this dim hall, lit only by the fire and the hole above it, and came through another smaller door into a sort of veranda propped on wooden posts made of single tree-trunks. It faced south and was still warm and filled with the light of the westering sun which slanted into it, and fell golden on the garden full of flowers that came right up to the steps.  
  
Inside the hall it was now quite dark.

Beorn clapped his hands, in trotted four beautiful white ponies and several large long-bodied grey dogs. Beorn said something to them in a queer language like animal noises turned into talk. They went out again and soon came back carrying torches in their mouths, which they lit at the fire and stuck in low brackets on the pillars of the hall about the central hearth. The dogs could stand on their hind-legs when they wished, and carry things with their forefeet. Quickly they got out boards and trestles from the sidewalls and set them up near the fire. Then baa, baa, baa was heard, and in came some snow-white sheep led by a large coal-black ram. One bore a white cloth embroidered at the edges with figures of animals; others bore on their broad backs trays with bowls and platters and knives and wooden spoons, which the dogs took and quickly laid on the trestle-tables. These were very low, low enough even for Bilbo to sit at comfortably.  
  
Beside them a pony pushed two low-seated benches with wide rush-bottoms and little short thick legs for Gandalf and Thorin, while at the far end he put Beorn’s big black chair of the same sort (in which he sat with his great legs stuck far out under the table). These were all the chairs he had in his hall, and he probably had them low like the tables for the convenience of the wonderful animals that waited on him. What would the rest sit on? They were not forgotten. The other ponies came in rolling round drum-shaped sections of logs, smoothed and polished, and low enough even for Bilbo; so soon they were all seated at Beorn’s table, and the hall had likely not seen such a gathering for many a year.   
  
Here they sat on wooden benches while Tharkun began a tale, telling a very undetailed description of their travels.  
  
Soon dishes of honey and mugs of cream were served.  
  
Beorn had very large bowls that he drank out of; slightly smaller versions of his dishes were served to their two Elven companions and Tharkun.  
  
It was nice to eat something that wasn’t that Elven travel bread that Tharkun called Lembas.  
  
There they had a supper or a dinner, such as they had not had since they left the Last Homely House East of the Sea and said good-bye to Elrond. The light of the torches and the fire flickered about them, and on the table were two tall red beeswax candles.  
  
After Tharkun told their tale, Beorn in his deep rolling voice told tales of the wild lands on this side of the mountains, and especially of the dark and dangerous wood, that lay outstretched far to North and South a day’s ride before them, barring their way to the East, the terrible forest of Mirkwood.  
  
Mirkwood formerly known as Greenwood the Great Forest, Fili knew from his lessons knew lay between them and Erebor.  
  
Passing through alliance betrayer Thranduil’s territory was unwelcome Fili knew in Thorin, Balin and Dwalin’s perception but it was the shortest way to Erebor…  
  
Bilbo was excited to meet more elves and well, Fili didn’t quite have the reasons to dislike elves that his uncle did…

  
XooooooX

  
After the tales ended, they were dismissed from the dining hall and shown accommodations where they could wash their clothes they’d had dirtied because of the storm- was it only a night go? and have those damaged by the orcs repaired if possible.  
  
Their shirts were lost causes but the trousers were possible…  
  
As a weaver and a trade tinker, Dori had the things needed to fix the clothing and so Dwalin, Bofur and Bomfur had asked Dori to fix what he could.  
  
Thorin decided that they were travelling at a fast enough pace that they could rest for a day to recover.  
  
Bilbo was somewhat tired but he wanted to investigate Beorn’s flower patches to see if any had medicinal qualities. Who knew what dangers lie in Mirkwood?

  
XooooooX

  
Fili was grateful to stop for a day, long enough to give Dwalin, Bofur and Bombur sometime to recover from their beatings at the hands of Azog the Defiler.  
  
Knowing how his grandfather died, Fili did want Azog’s head…  
  
Azog was unlikely to give up his hunt for them either…  
  
They needed as much time to recover as they could spare if only to be all the stronger for when they came upon the filth that had taken Khazad-dûm from them…  
  
Fili was grateful that Bilbo and Ori were spared the flogging that Dwalin, Bofur and Bombur had been subjected too…  
  
Although how would they spent their reprieve from travelling would be the question…  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas how Filbo should spend their break from travelling?


	16. A deeper intimacy

Chapter 16- A deeper intimacy

 

Bilbo was hard not to like…

 

Beorn seemed especially amused with him, but he looked on Fili’s One with the fondness of a new pet rather then the eyes of a lover.

 

Bilbo woke up early, shaking Fili so they could join Beorn to breakfast on honey and cream…

 

Fili was still half-asleep when Bilbo spoke.

 

“Mr. Beorn sir,”

 

“Just Beorn.” The skinchanger said gruffly.

 

“I was wondering, could I look through your flowers? My mam learned healing from the elves and some plants are best gathered by hand. I was hoping that I could see if any of your flowers had healing properties…”

 

“Is it always difficult to consider denying this one anything?” Beorn asked Fili.

 

Fili flushed, “I don’t know, I never have…”

 

“I see, very well Master Bilbo if you see any healing plants on the Carrock you may gather them.”

 

Bilbo beamed up at the large male, “Thank you Beorn.”

 

“You’re welcome,” was the gruff reply.

 

The others were just rising when Bilbo grabbed his healer’s bag and pulled Fili from the hall.

 

It was still cool for a summer’s day when they emerged into the bright sunlight of an early dawn.

 

Bilbo’s fingers were laced in his and Fili felt a rush of contentment.

 

Fili watched as Bilbo darted amoung the flowers and sweet smelling plants that were covered in bees.

 

The bees didn’t bother Bilbo at all; they seemed to be regarding him with the same sort of curiousity as their master.

 

The more Fili saw of his One, the more deep his love for his hobbit ran…

 

When Bilbo stop picking flowers and leaves, the alluring creature was dusted with pollen and smelt of flowers.

 

Fili crushed him to his chest and snogged him.

 

Bilbo whimpered and clung to him, “Fili…”

 

Fili unbuttoned the soft creature’s waistcoat and shirt, his long musician’s fingers caressing Bilbo’s skin.

 

“Fili we shouldn’t…I haven’t brought anything…” Bilbo protested weakly.

 

“All you need is yourself…” Fili groaned as his erection brushed Bilbo’s.

 

Bilbo melted, “Fili…”

 

Their clothes were loosened and bottle of rose-scented tallow fell from Bilbo’s healer’s bag.

 

Fili snatched it up, “May I have you?”

 

Bilbo’s eyes were dark with lust, “If you want me…”

 

Fili lifted his chin, “More then anything…”

 

“Then make love to me my heart.”

 

“With pleasure…” Fili whispered.

 

He was now grateful that Uncle Thorin had taken him to a pleasure house to have him taught sex because he knew how to please his One.

 

Surrounded by flowers, Fili prepared Bilbo for their first union of the body…

 

Bilbo lifted his hips and cried out softly as Fili entered his body, “Aah…”

 

Fili paused, his prick half inside his One, “Bilbo?”

 

Bilbo’s eyes were wet, “Hold me?”

 

Fili couldn’t resist the soft plea, he pulled Bilbo up so the hobbit was seated in his lap.

 

Their moans mingled as Fili’s prick slid deep into Bilbo.

 

They held one another close, exchanging gentle, tender kisses.

 

Bilbo’s arms latched around Fili’s neck, while the Khazad prince gripped his hips gently.

 

Slowly Fili lifted Bilbo up and down, the hobbit moaning softly as he rode his Heart.

 

Bilbo was so tight but then Fili was his first, he’d only been snogged and petted before Fili. He’d saved his virginity to give to his Heart…

 

Fili had a thin prick compared to person’s like Dwalin who were thick everywhere, yet his was long too. He was deep in Bilbo when a squeal of pleasure escaped his One’s lips.

 

“Fee…”

 

The look of bliss told Fili that he’d found Bilbo’s sweet spot and he was determined to exploit the discovery.

 

Bilbo clung to Fili trying his best to ride him but it felt like all he could do was cling to the Khazad prince and let Fili make love to him.

 

Their first orgasm came while their lips were locked in a hungry kiss…

 

Then they slid to their sides, Bilbo’s right thigh wrapped around Fili’s hip and his arse tilted at his Heart’s groin.

 

Their bodies still rocking together as they made love…

 

Fili’s thrusts gained more fervor when he neared completion…

 

Once Bilbo felt Fili’s seed drip from his arse, he blushed and buried his face in Fili’s neck.

 

Fili caught his breath, “Bilbo? Are you alright?”

 

“Am I really good enough for you? You’re a prince and I’m just a hobbit…” Bilbo murmured.

 

“As much as I love my people, I need you. What good would Erebor be to me if I had to give you up? They’ve still got Kili you know?” Fili said quietly, his fingers playing with Bilbo’s flaxen curls.

 

“Kili is still young…almost too young for leadership…” Bilbo whispered.

 

“Kili is stronger then anyone gives him credit for…” Fili said sagely.

 

“I want to stay together but I’m afraid of being selfish…” Bilbo admitted embarrassed.

 

“We’re together…that’s all that matters.” Fili promised.

 

They lay on the soft grass and were surrounded by the scent of flowers until it neared noon and lunch.

 

XooooooX

 

Fili tried not to be nosy…

 

But something changed between Nori and Dwalin…

 

Dwalin looked so hurt and Nori did nothing but stare into the fire.

 

Dori and Balin were whispering to one another while glancing from one to the other and frowning.

 

They, Dwalin and Nori had been different since Bilbo and Nori went into that crack to rescue their captives.

 

Nori had treated Dwalin’s wounds after they ran from the Orcs and they’d slept beside one another two nights already.

 

Fili had wondered since he realised how they felt about one another how that relationship would work.

 

Dwalin for all his imposing size seemed to take the bearer’s role, while Nori seemed to have taken that of the brooding, aloof sire.

 

Fili remembered an indelicate comment between Balin and his mother…

 

That the only reason that Dwalin and Thorin didn’t make a match of it was that two bearers had never been Ones…

 

It was interesting that Thorin, Dwalin and Dori were all bearers…

 

He hoped that his children with Bilbo had just as close friends…

 

 

 


	17. Into the woods

Chapter 17- Into the woods

 

The first thing Bilbo was aware of besides the smell of fresh cream was a bow lying beside him on the platform where they slept.

 

Kili glanced up at him nervously, “I promised you a proper bow. It’s not fancy but it’s workable…”

 

Bilbo reached up to kiss the brother of his Heart, “You’re a good kid Kili.”

 

Kili pouted, “I’m not a kid…”

 

Bilbo giggled, “Sometimes you seem young…”

 

“We’re still older then you…” Kili mumbled.

 

Sleepily, the company joined Nori, Bifur and Bofur as well as Elrohir and Elladan outside Beorn’s Hall smelling of cream and honey. They were carrying their own possessions with the exception of Dwalin, Nori seemed as if he was still refusing to let him carry much due to his flayed back.

 

Dwalin would have been furious if it were anyone else but it was Nori and he seemed bemused to Fili at least…

 

The Elven twins were not the healers that their father was, but Oin and Bilbo had done their best.

 

Although they had proved helpful on more than one occasion, Fili knew that Dwalin was still reserving judgement because he did not trust Elves due to Thranduil the Shirker.

 

They all thanked Beorn before mounting and riding away with the skinshifter following them out of his fenced property and through the small stand of trees upon the Carrock.

 

They splashed through the ford and then followed the sons of Elrond.

 

They rode for hours…

 

Elladan rode back through the company offering them _lembas_ so they could continue without stopping for a meal.

 

It was late afternoon when they entered Mirkwood…

 

Elrohir scowled, “The forest feels foul…stick to the path.”

 

Since Bilbo was of course still riding with Fili, though they’d gotten in some riding practice on their day of rest, there was little chance of him getting lost.

 

It was a few hours after sunset when Elrohir began talking to Thorin about stopping for the night.

 

Thorin begrudgingly agreed.

 

“A fire is both a hazard and a safeguard here…” Elladan muttered.

 

“A shame that is true but still we need one. Stay close, Elladan and I will fetch firewood.”

 

“The filthy Orcs usually avoid Mirkwood so that isn’t a usual danger…” Elladan sighed.

 

Dwalin scowled, “Then what is?”

 

Elrohir frowned, “You don’t know?”

 

“Why should we?” Thorin grumbled. “We’ve not been in contact with Thranduil the Shirker since he refused to aid us and we’ve spent our years of exile from Erebor living in the ruins of Belegost.”

 

“Spiders, monstrous spiders. Father calls them the spawn of Ungoliant…”

 

Then the Elven twins disappeared into the trees…

 

Bilbo and Bombur began to pull out the cooking pot and hardtack.

 

Bofur fetched dried meat and vegetables as cakes of fat to thicken into stew.

 

Their flasks were still mostly full.

 

They had gotten a habit of taking a sip or two and passing it on, two types of flasks made no noise: full and empty ones. It was only a precaution…

 

The twins returned with wood…

 

On the back of two of the ponies was a casket of water that the Elladan had negotiated from Beorn during their day of rest.

 

They used some of the water from a casket for when Elrohir and his twin returned, the elf praised them.

 

“The water nearest the Great Forest Road is enchanted, those who drink of it fall into strange dreams. We brought water with us to safeguard us from it.”

 

Thorin knew this naught and the pondering look on Balin proved he did not either.

 

Balin thanked their companions for their foresight.

 

Bombur and Bilbo made a quick meal for them and the weary travellers ate it gladly.

 

Fili watched as Thorin approached Elrohir, “I would like discuss night watch.”

 

“My brother and I need less rest then your Company and we are willing to share watch. Yet we would be glad of the great night vision your people have.”

 

Elladan murmured the tongue of the Khazad, Khazudul with his friend, “Bifur and I will take first watch.”

 

“I will take a second watch,” Elrohir added, “when we travel with our foster brother Estel, his Rangers take four watches to our two. Is it the same with you? We spent much time since our silent leave taking from Imladris ever moving or watched over by Mithrandir whom you call Tharkûn. Night watches are needed here in Mirkwood…”

 

“I will relieve Bifur!” his younger brother Bofur offered.

 

Nori spoke, “Dwalin and I will join Elrohir for the first of his two watches.”

 

Dwalin nodded in silent agreement.

 

Fili talked with Bilbo softly before raising his voice enough to be heard, “We will relieve Nori and Dwalin. Bilbo has offered to prepare breakfast toward the end of our watch so that we can move at first light.”

 

Thorin apparently decided that this was good counsel and agreed, silently retrieving his bedroll and staking claim to a bit of earth near the fire.

 

XooooooX

 

“Wake sons of Durin awake!” Dwalin shouted. “To arms! To arms!”

 

Fili woke with a start at the sound of a mighty roar from Dwalin, reaching for his swords and drawing them forth.

 

Bilbo pulled forth his elvish blade but it remained unchanged, for it did not glow blue. Whatever was out there was no Orcs…

 

The rest of the Company awoke drawing their blades.

 

In the dim light of the fire, they soon perceived they were surrounded.

 

Elrohir spat, “Begone unclean spawn of Ungoliant!”

 

Elladan wielded a sword in one hand and a torch in the other. “Show no mercy for you will be shone none! These fell spiders will put you in a death-like sleep and use you for food to feed their foul offspring.”

 

Dwalin raised two of his axes, “Ori use the axe you carry for me!”

 

The spiders had been spotted before they could attack due to the great vigilance of Elrohir, Nori and Dwalin.

 

The alarm was given and despite their exhaustion the thirteen Khazad-dim, one hobbit and two elves fought mightily with steel, iron and fire…

 

The battle raged fiercely and was not yet won when the sun wanly shone through a misty forest.

 

The spiders seemed endless…

 

Then there came the sound of horses…

 

Elrohir and Elladan called out in Sindarin and the cry was answered.

 

The spiders tried to retreat but the appearance of Mirkwood elves turned the tide.

 

A golden-haired elf and a red-haired one dipped their arrows into the flames of their weakening fire and sent them flying into the spiders.

 

The monsters were set aflame and they were slain by their companions.

 

Once the spiders were routed; Elrohir and Elladan greeted the Mirkwood elves.

 

“Legolas and Tauriel, you are very well met.”

 

The blonde male elf embraced them warmly, “What brings you into Mirkwood? And with such company?”

 

“Father asked us to guide them into Mirkwood Legolas, he has put what aid he can into their quest.” Elrohir replied.

 

The elf called Legolas frowned, “Father will be unhappy…he has refused to keep the treaty between himself and those who once lived in Erebor. He will be against disturbing the rest of Smaug for fear that the treatment of Dale would be brought his gates. Although dragon fire might clear the forest of the spiders we have been fighting since the Fall of Erebor and the exile of its refugees. They have grown more numerous of late and we lose more of the forest every day. The Men-I-Naugrim has been overrun many times in recent weeks…”

 

To Fili it appeared as if Thorin thought that this Legolas was familiar, “You are Legolas, youngest son of Thranduil are you not?”

 

“You are Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor. Grandson of the last King under the Mountain.” Legolas nodded, “You are coming hoping to return…”

 

“You would if it were you would you not? If you were chased from this place you call home and you thought there was a chance to reclaim it would you not try?” Thorin retorted passionately.

 

Legolas was thoughtful when he replied, “I would, I will give you what help I can. Father will be displeased.”

 

“Is it wise to speak so frankly.” Elladan asked warily.

 

“Tauriel and I lead only those who are loyal to us.” Legolas replied with a shrug.

 

“Are you and the lady,” Balin asked curiously.

 

Tauriel laughed even as she spoke for the first time, “We are cousins, our mothers were sisters. We were raised as siblings and such an affection lies between us.”

 

“My cousin’s heart is spoken for, my heart is still mine to call my own.” Legolas said with a shrug.

 

Bilbo seemed excited to meet more elves; Fili had learned to appreciate the sons of Elrond. He wondered if he could do the same for the son and niece of Thranduil the Shirker.

 

Somehow, Elrohir and Elladan’s horses had kept most of their ponies calm but two were lost.

 

They had to rearrange their possessions and supplies but Fili oversaw to that while Bilbo saw to breakfast as promised.

 

Using some of the casketed water, Dori made coffee and tea to give them energy despite the disturbed night.

 

They packed and mounted up following the elves of Mirkwood deeper into the forest along the worn road built by the Khazad-dim of Erebor after it’s founding by Thrain I.

 

The exiles from Erebor; Thorin, Balin, Dori, Gloin and Dwalin looked upon Thranduil’s kin with suspicion while Kili, Fili and Nori were willing to treat them with wary friendship.

 

Bilbo was just excited to meet more elves.

 

Amused, Elladan called him and Fili forward, “Legolas and Tauriel, this is Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. He is a Hobbit, perhaps the name _Perian_ is more familiar?”

 

Legolas frowned, “I thought they were mere legend…”

 

“Legends have some element of truth.” Elladan chuckled.

 

Tauriel nodded, “Elladan is wise.”

 

“Your company has been missed Lady Tauriel.” Elrohir commented.

 

“My training was over and my place is here in the service of my Lord Thranduil.” Tauriel shrugged.

 

Silence descended upon the riders.

 

They ate _lembas_ as their midday meal as was custom since leaving Imladris.

 

They camped in a place that was reckoned safe, far safer then their camp the previous night.

 

The elves under the joint leadership of Tauriel and Legolas together with Bombur and Bilbo prepared a meal.

 

Elladan and Elrohir ate with the elves of Mirkwood.

 

Later they in conjunction with Legolas, Tauriel and Thorin arranged for night watches before bedding down for the night.

 

XooooooX

 

It was yet another day’s riding before they would come to the Hall of Thranduil.

 

In the hearing of Fili, Legolas counselled Thorin.

 

“Do not let my father suspect that you are travelling to Erebor. He will not take it well. Best to do it and be done with it before he can thwart you in your Quest. Say that your people have become too large for your halls in Ered Lúin and you are investigating mountains untroubled by the Orcs. The Misty Mountains are too dangerous, I doubt he would want you near enough to offer you the Mountains within the Greenwood but above all do not mention Erebor while you are within his Hall.”

 

They had left the road laid by their forefathers and followed the elves of Mirkwood deeper into the forest having passed through the mountains mentioned by Legolas just before setting camp. From there they followed the tributary of the Forest River that emptied into a pool in the embrace of the Mountains within the Forest.

 

Thorin who had no love for Thranduil the Shirker silently seemed as if he acknowledged and accepted this subterfuge.

 

 

 


	18. In Thranduil's Hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't guess Tauriel had a secret this might be a surprise...

Chapter 18- The Hall of Thranduil

 

They arrived at the Hall of Thranduil, father of Legolas and uncle of Tauriel three days after entering Mirkwood Forest.

 

But before they could reach it they had to cross a great stone bridge…

 

This bridge that led across the river to the king’s doors. The water flowed dark and swift and strong beneath; and at the far end were gates before the mouth of a huge cave that ran into the side of a steep slope covered with trees. There the great beeches came right down to the bank, till their feet were in the stream.

 

Across this bridge did Legolas and Tauriel led both their rangers and their guests.

 

“Greetings Prince Legolas and Lady Tauriel. You are early…”

 

“We routed another nest and Elrond’s sons have come for a visit. Well-timed for it is the Feast of Starlight tomorrow. We do not often have guests but our kin in Rivendell will be welcome of course. For your grandfather Celeborn was of Doriath and so was your ancestress Lúthien, we too are of Sindarian descent at least the kingship is.” Legolas said pleasantly.

 

Inside the passages were lit with red torchlight, and the elf rangers under Tauriel and Legolas sang as they marched along the twisting, crossing, and echoing paths.

 

These were not like those of in Moria for they were smaller, less deep underground, and filled with a cleaner air. They were escorted deep inside the Hall of Thranduil to the heart of it where his throne room lay. The hall may have been wrought by Khazad-dim for it was of stone carved like trees…

 

For in the great hall that seemed to fuction as a throne room, was filled with pillars hewn out of the living stone sat the Elvenking on a chair of carven wood. On his head was a crown of berries and red leaves, for the autumn was come again and in his hand he held a carven staff of oak.

 

“Why have Naugrim been brought unbound Legolas?” Thranduil demanded from his throne.

 

Legolas bowed, “They have come with the sons of Elrond who escorted them through our lands. We came upon them attacked by the spawn of Ungoliant and together we routed them. The corpses we burnt but we pressed on for Elrond’s sons wished to join us for the Feast of Starlight.”

 

“Why would Elrond aid Naugrim?” Thranduil sneered.

 

Elrohir, eldest child of Elrond Halfelven answered, “Our Father has long been known for his hospitality to the weary and willingness to offer wise counsel. Thorin Oakenshield came to us for both. Our father bid us to assist him as best we may for our dealings with Durin’s Folk has always been fair.”

 

“You do not mean to assail Smaug and awaken his wrath do you?” Thranduil demanded.

 

“Our people have grown too numerous for our holdings in Ered Lúin, our kin Dain helps us not. We are in search of a mountain to call home, one that is free of orc filth. Many of our warriors are gone and we are not as strong as we would wish.” Thorin said truthfully and yet begrudgingly.

 

“I sense that you aren’t being completely truthful.” Thranduil’s voice was cold like ice.

 

“Does a ruler tell his allies, neighbours or even subjects everything? Surely a leader is allowed some personal secrets.” Balin piped up.

 

“Of course,” Thranduil’s voice held both false warmth and false agreement. “You are of course welcome to join us sons of Elrond.”

 

“What about our other guests?” Legolas pressed.

 

“If they must be welcomed, then welcome.” Thranduil said ungraciously.

 

“I will escort them to rooms uncle if you wish.” Tauriel offered.

 

Bilbo’s sharp ears caught a mutter from the Elven king…

 

“What I would like if for there to be no Naugrim in my kingdom.”

 

Bilbo flinched.

 

Fili frowned, giving him a strange look.

 

Bilbo shook his head.

 

Thranduil gave him a penetrative look that made Bilbo uncomfortable. “I suppose since they are here then the niceties of hospitality must be observed. We wouldn’t want Lord Elrond to think that we are lacking in manners. You may find them rooms…”

 

Tauriel was just as hospitable as Arwen, Elrond’s daughter but she wasn’t as bubbly? Was that the proper description? Tauriel was polite but not demonstrative, perhaps keeping close company with Khazad-dim who were very emotional except maybe for Thorin who tended to show few emotions.

 

Tauriel led them to a wing of Thranduil’s Hall where they were offered bedrooms; the rooms were less lavish then those in Imladris. They were a bit like rooms at an inn.

 

Clearly these were those for unwanted guests…

 

Elrohir and Elladan were led elsewhere…

 

They unpacked first but they were filthy since the forest…

 

They hadn’t bathed since leaving Beorn’s hall…

 

Bilbo was trying not to freak out, for a Baggins to agree to go on an ‘adventure’ and eat only two real meals in a day was ridiculous…

 

It was even more unheard of for a Baggins not to bathe properly, sleep in travel grime and not change clothes…

 

It was probably a result of Thranduil being rude but Bilbo wasn’t sure…

 

Fili’s arms wrapped around him, “What’s the matter?”

 

“Beorn was polite enough, and so two were Elrond and Arwen…even Legolas and Tauriel were kind but his father…” Bilbo’s voice trailed off for fear of being overheard.

 

Fili chuckled, “I suppose all elves aren’t bad but…Thranduil will never be my favourite elf.”

 

There came a knock at the door.

 

Frowning Fili called out, “Who is it?”

 

“Legolas and Elrond’s sons.”

 

Bilbo coughed, “Come in.”

 

Legolas swept open the door, “I thought you could use a bath. We don’t have the hot springs that they have in Imladris but I can offer you hot water to bathe in and a dip in a pool. Long ago father paid for indoor plumbing to be put in by Naugrim. About the same time he let you put in the road I think.”

 

Fili winced, “We’re not all together fond of the word Naugrim, its translation to my knowledge means stunted people.”

 

“Perian isn’t much better,” Bilbo muttered. “It feels as if it implies we’re half a person in dignity or respect not half a person in size.”

 

Legolas chuckled, “Clearly my ancestors had not been kind when they chose such names. Anyway if you want to bathe you are welcome to accompany me, the bath is one of the few places one can converse privately.”

 

Fili shrugged, “Perhaps we can find some place to wash our clothes as well?”

 

“Bring clean ones with you and I will arrange for it.” Legolas said magnanimously.

 

Bilbo’s unease immediately relaxed. “That would be wonderful.”

 

They fetched their clean clothes and followed Legolas as he went to invite the others.

 

The company were pleased to be allowed bathe since they were all rather filthy thanks to travelling in Mirkwood and their battle with the fell spiders.

 

Legolas led them into a common bath area where all but Nori stripped and Dwalin bathed quickly before the others finished washing.

 

It seemed common for the elves to wash before soaking.

 

Fili and Bilbo were oblivious to Nori’s standoffish behaviour…

 

Nori was the last to bathe and Dwalin stayed behind to while he bathed.

 

Nori rose to follow them when there was a knock on the door.

 

Legolas rose, giving Nori a curious look but he said nothing as he went to open the door.

 

Tauriel was carrying a sort of screen before her.

 

Legolas let her in and turned, “We need to speak and Tauriel will remain behind the screen for proprieties sake.”

 

The Imladris elves and Fili seemed to realise that while this was unusual, that if Legolas deemed her presence imperative that they should accept with good will but Thorin seemed irritated.

 

Tauriel set the screen beside the pool where the others were soaking.

 

Dwalin being a bearer was uncomfortable being naked near a female and so his hands were covering his sword and jewels.

 

By contrast Nori merely ignored the she-elf, as the slightly elder Khazad tried to ignore the fact that he wasn’t naked as the others were.

 

They were just about to pass Tauriel when she gasped.

 

“Nogoth what happened to your back?”

 

Dwalin flinched, “Ran afoul of Orcs. They decided that whipping me would get me to talk.”

 

Tauriel glanced at Nori, “Might I have your permission to heal your mate?”

 

Nori blinked, “What?”

 

Elrohir spoke up, “Like Bilbo’s mother, Tauriel was one of father’s healing students.”

 

Nori shrugged, “We’ve kept it clean as best we could, wrapping it with clean bandages and salves.”

 

“It has been well cared for but I can speed up the healing.” Tauriel offered.

 

Dwalin was fuming.

 

Nori nodded, “My One is very proud and would prefer not to accept the aid of an elf but on the other hand he would like to carry his own possessions like his axes. I will consent but he will likely not be a polite or gracious patient.”

 

Tauriel nodded, “I know a few like that…”

 

The others were silent as Tauriel examined Dwalin’s back and began to sing a healing chant.

 

Fili frowned slightly when he saw that Nori slid into the pool partially dressed but no one else said anything.

 

Bofur was lost in thought, Bombur looked half asleep; Bifur was in conversation in ignishmeck with Elladan and when Ori went to speak Kili dealt him such a look of disdain that Ori flinched and pouted.

 

Thorin just scowled likely due to close proximity to a relation of Thranduil the Shirker…

 

Once Dwalin’s back was healed, Tauriel retreated behind the screen and sat.

 

“Father will not willingly permit you to leave because he doesn’t believe your tale. I have been thinking on this since we met. There is a feast tonight and you will be expected to make an appearance.” Legolas smirked, “But only an appearance…then while my people are drinking and celebrating you will slip away. One can only leave father’s hall by the gate with consent but you will not go that way. It will be slightly perilous and uncomfortable to leave the way I propose but given the dangers you have passed through and have yet to encounter such a journey will be nothing. Now Elladan and Elrohir won’t leave that way...we’re going to send you fourteen out a secret way with all possessions but your ponies.”

 

“I see so they slip out during the feast and everyone thinks they are sleeping late due to the festivities…” Tauriel mused. “One usually sleeps in after such a feast…”

 

Legolas nodded, “We’ll take the ponies out sans any tack other then lead ropes for a leisurely walk through the forest and we’ll show Elrohir and Elladan around. We’ll take a light lunch with us but instead of touring we’ll meet them and Bard at the dock. They will load up their ponies; help Bard load the empty barrels onto the barge. Then instead of returning here we’ll follow the river to Esgaroth. It’s about time we made a visit anyway…”

 

Tauriel nodded, “I’ve missed them…”

 

Legolas chuckled, “So have I, we’ll send our gifts out in barrels with our small guests. The sooner they are gone the better. I’ll have a light meal of fruit and fish sent to your rooms. I recommend a nap; Tauriel and I will fetch you for the feast. We will have what travelling food stored in the barrels we can find, this will be tricky business but we’ll get you out of this place. I know obeying or trusting an elf will be difficult but we’ll need to get you out by a trick.”

 

The company reluctantly agreed to Legolas’ idea because they hadn’t one better and if they hoped to leave without trouble from Thranduil, Legolas was their only hope.

 

Once they were agreed, Tauriel left promising to send up food and prepare their escape.

 

They dressed in clean clothes before returning to their rooms escorted by Legolas since they were unfamiliar with Thranduil’s Hall…

 

XooooooX

 

Once they were alone in their room in Thranduil’s Hall, Fili lifted Bilbo up and snogged him even as he caressed his arse.

 

Bilbo likely should have protested but they had only been fully intimate that one time in Beorn’s flowerbed.

 

They weren’t ready during their respite in Imladris to go that far and Bilbo had been grateful that Fili was perceptive enough to realise that and not fault him for it. They had grown closer since leaving the Shire…

 

Bilbo wanted Fili to make love to him again and in a breathless voice he begged for it, “Fili…oh Fili… _please_ …”

 

Fili chuckled, “Please what Bilbo?”

 

Bilbo blushed even as he whispered, “Make love to me?”

 

Fili kissed him murmuring, “With pleasure…I am after all at _your service_ … ”

 

The last was said with such a deep voice that it resonated inside Bilbo quickening his heartbeat and making his body all the more hungry for that deeper intimacy.

 

They undressed one another after tumbling onto the bed and exchanging impatient kisses.

 

Fili pushed Bilbo down onto the bed, he had noticed during the bath that the lovebites had had left on Bilbo their first hammering had faded. So he began remarking his One with such intensity that Bilbo would be soon undone…

 

Bilbo’s reaction was to squirm and whimper…

 

Fili worshiped Bilbo’s nipples with his mouth, someday if Mahal blessed them then their child would nurse on them. He suckled and nipped them gently enticing squeaks from Bilbo. Fili caressed the smooth skin of Bilbo’s sides as he kissed and marked his way down Bilbo’s body.

 

What had once been the soft pudge of a well-fed hobbit was slowly retreating due to Bilbo’s change in eating habits. When Fili reached Bilbo’s sword, he licked and kissed it awhile before sucking just on its head after he pushed back the foreskin.

 

By that time Bilbo could no longer form words, he was so overwhelmed by the attention.

 

Fili continued on licked his way to the jewel sack beneath Bilbo’s sword, it was perfectly formed and he laved it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth.

 

Bilbo’s breath came in gasps and pants, his legs spreading in what might be considered indecent but he was giving himself to his Heart so that thought didn’t bother him or fully form.

 

Fili tilted Bilbo’s arse a bit as he used his thumbs to spread those enticing fleshy cheeks, letting the jewel sack fall from his lips. He licked and kissed his hobbit lover’s perenium, his own sword growing in excitement and anticipation of their joining physical. Fili licked Bilbo’s entrance and felt the rosebud flex beneath his tongue.

 

Bilbo shivered, soft cries of pleasure falling from his lips. Fili was playing his sensitive body like it was an instrument. He wanted Fili inside him but he lacked the ability to make words…

 

Fili licked Bilbo’s entrance until it glistened; then he wiggled his tongue inside him.

 

Bilbo gasped, “Ah!”

 

Fili thrust his tongue in again and again rejoicing in his ability to give his One pleasure. Yet he hungered all the more to sheath his sword within him and hammer Bilbo with slow gently strokes…

 

Knowing that this would not be enough lubrication Fili went to dig through their packs in search of the bottle of rose-scented tallow that fell from Bilbo’s healer’s bag which had assisted Fili their first joining.

 

Dipping his fingers in the perfumed tallow, Fili thrust a good fingerful into Bilbo even as he used his fingers to open his One up to receive his sword that was hard, tender and dripping in anticipation.

 

Bilbo clutched at him and thrust back into his fingers.

 

Taking the hint, Fili coated himself liberally with the tallow before slowly entering Bilbo’s heat.

 

Bilbo gasped, pulling him close.

 

Fili lay atop him, pressing their lips together as he thrust into Bilbo and sheathed himself inside.

 

Bilbo’s breathing became more erratic in response.

 

Fili was inside his One once more; despite the difference into their sizes Bilbo’s body accepted his sword with what seemed to be eager anticipation. Mahal he had never felt such completion as he did when they were joined thus.

 

Bilbo never had craved the reverse of this; he’d always known in his soul that he was made to give himself to another. It wasn’t until his cornflower blue eyes had beheld Fili that he knew for whom he was meant for. As much as he enjoyed being held but Fili, he was meant to be loved like this; to feel Fili inside him and filling him with more love then he’d ever dreamed. Although this was most certainly not the time, Bilbo wanted their lovemaking to give them a child so that he could prove his worth to Fili. He wanted to bear the golden Khazad’s children, to nurse them and know that they were made in love.

 

Fili’s hammering was always gentle, as if he were working a delicate metal or steaming wood to bend it. His body was naturally strong and he could easily hurt Bilbo but he never wished to.

 

Bilbo cried out as each slow thrust brushed that bit inside him that flooded his body with pleasure, he knew he belonged to Fili and was meant for him. How a hobbit could be worthy of a Khazad prince, Bilbo didn’t know but Illuvatar surely had a purpose for having them crafted to complete one another. He loved Fili with such intensity it sometimes unnerved him but he knew Fili would never hurt him…

 

Fili kissed and touched Bilbo with questing, claiming hands wanting to leave his mark everywhere even as they were physical joined

 

Fili’s thrusts were slow and gentle, never quite leaving Bilbo’s arse. Not that he wanted him to; selfishly he wished they could be together like this often. The quest was important, Bilbo maybe small and quiet but he wanted to help Fili claim his ancestral home even if he knew that Fili didn’t really care for it. He wanted their children, if they were blessed to have them to know that they had two homes: Bag End in the Shire and Erebor…

 

Bilbo always came easily, when he did he clung to him so fiercely even wringing an orgasm from Fili’s sword due to how tightly he clentched him in that hot sheath of his. Fili didn’t begrudge Bilbo because he loved seeing him so undone…

 

It was sometime before either could move and Bilbo finally managed a single word from his scream-ravaged throat when Fili tried to move. “No.”

 

Fili chuckled, rolling them over and pulling Bilbo tight to his chest, “Alright beloved…I no more wish to be parted from you then you want me to let go.”

 

They forgot about the snack that was to be delivered and drifted off still joined together…

 

XooooooX

 

Tauriel fetched them after the stars began to rise; it was late when they were escorted outside to a large terrace that carved pillars that were decorated with birds, vines and flowers framed the Hall side of the terrace.

 

There were elves playing harps and flutes as well as dancing on an even larger lawn, there were long trestle tables filled with fruit, fish and grain dishes along with tall pitchers of wine, hard ciders made from apples and pears as well as some ales set up across the lawn from the musicians and dancers.

 

Thorin coughed and then spoke in Iglishmêk, “ _No gorging. We must move. Move quickly. Eat to be polite not to be full._ ”

 

The others aside from Bilbo nodded in agreement.

 

Fili chuckled, “Don’t eat too much amrâlimê. We wouldn’t want you to look like Bombur…”

 

Bilbo took the teasing as nonchalantly as possible, he realised it was a reminder that they needed to be quick and not sluggish when it came to their escape tonight…

 

Tauriel encouraged them to eat the audacious spread.

 

The company with the exception of the Elven twins grabbed plates and began to fill them; only Bombur and Bilbo were concerned with the taste and flavours of the exotic to their palates food.

 

Tauriel encouraged them to eat the audacious spread with the aura of a hostess; what she lacked in natural authority the she-elf made up for in quiet enthusiasm.

 

They ate slowly though they were quite hungry…

 

Fili noticed that neither Tauriel, Legolas, Elrohir nor Elladan drank much of the wine though they did help make a dent in the feast.

 

They were lead in pairs back to the corridor where their rooms were. Immediately, Bilbo and Fili went to properly pack and dress in their now clean travelling clothes.

 

It was very late when a rap came to their door.

 

The Company were led silently deeper into Thranduil’s Hall, away from the party and into surprisingly the cellars.

 

They were met by snores.

 

A guard captain and a cook were passed out.

 

“My uncle’s cook likes his wine more then my uncle does…” Tauriel murmured.

 

To their surprise they were driven towards a stack of empty wine casks.

 

Balin scowled, “This is the only way?”

 

Tauriel sighed, “I know it will not be comfortable.”

 

They were packed into the barrels with their belongings and ‘gifts’ that had been mentioned between Legolas and Tauriel but more care was taken to pad Bilbo and Dori from injury.

 

The empty barrels were stacked on top of one another with Bilbo, Nori and Kili climbing into the top row. While Fili, Ori, Bofur, Bifur and Gloin were in the middle row putting Thorin, Dori, Oin, Dwalin and Balin in the bottom. Once they were all inside a barrel and packed in a best they could to prevent injury Tauriel spoke.,

 

“I’m putting the lid on, you must not take them off. There is a guarded water gate down river that must not see you or an alarm will be raised.”

 

Fili frowned, “Will you get in trouble?”

 

Tauriel shrugged, “Legolas is young enough that it will likely be called a childish prank and I’m not much younger. My uncle might be upset for a while but this is the best way.”

 

Reluctantly the Company allowed her to put the lid on their barrels.

 

Once they were all sealed in, Tauriel whispered, “Take a deep breath.”

 

Then it felt as if the floor was dropped out from under them; Fili and Bilbo had noticed that the wine barrels had been stacked on top of a trapdoor so that was nearly what must have happened.

 

They were banged around a bit before landing with a splash.

 

As suffocating as it was to be sealed into those barrels neither Fili nor Bilbo dared remove the lid.

 

There was something a bit exciting about this daring and unusual escape, nothing like their starlit ride out of Imladris but there was similar excitement in the sneaking.

 

They knew they must have reached the gate when they heard singing drawing near them soon it was essentially overhead and then it was drifting away.

 

Yet Fili was still too wary of the rumoured Elven eyesight to remove the lid on his wine barrel.

 

Bilbo had gotten banged around a bit but he still didn’t dare push the lid off…

 

It was nearly dawn when the watercourse slowed and it felt better then the uncomfortable landing.

 

Then the sounds of the night drifted away and the sounds of morning returned; songbirds especially…

 

Then they heard a male voice singing and slowly coming closer.

 

The leaves were long, the grass was green,  
The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,  
And in the glade a light was seen  
Of stars in shadow shimmering.  
Tinúviel was dancing there  
To music of a pipe unseen,  
And light of stars was in her hair,  
And in her raiment glimmering.  
  
There Beren came from mountains cold,  
And lost he wandered under leaves,  
And where the Elven-river rolled  
He walked alone and sorrowing.  
He peered between the hemlock-leaves  
And saw in wonder flowers of gold  
Upon her mantle and her sleeves,  
And her hair like shadow following.  
  
Enchantment healed his weary feet  
That over hills were doomed to roam;  
And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,  
And grasped at moonbeams glistening.  
Through woven woods in Elvenhome  
She lightly fled on dancing feet,  
And left him lonely still to roam  
In the silent forest listening.  
  
He heard there oft the flying sound  
Of feet as light as linden-leaves,  
Or music welling underground,  
In hidden hollows quavering.  
Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,  
And one by one with sighing sound  
Whispering fell the beachen leaves  
In the wintry woodland wavering.  
  
He sought her ever, wandering far  
Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,  
By light of moon and ray of star  
In frosty heavens shivering.  
Her mantle glinted in the moon,  
As on a hill-top high and far  
She danced, and at her feet was strewn  
A mist of silver quivering.  
  
When winter passed, she came again,  
And her song released the sudden spring,  
Like rising lark, and falling rain,  
And melting water bubbling.  
He saw the elven-flowers spring  
About her feet, and healed again  
He longed by her to dance and sing  
Upon the grass untroubling.  
  
Again she fled, but swift he came.  
Tinúviel! Tinúviel!  
He called her by her elvish name;  
And there she halted listening.  
One moment stood she, and a spell  
His voice laid on her: Beren came,  
And doom fell on Tinúviel  
That in his arms lay glistening.  
  
As Beren looked into her eyes  
Within the shadows of her hair,  
The trembling starlight of the skies  
He saw there mirrored shimmering.  
Tinúviel the elven-fair,  
Immortal maiden elven-wise,  
About him cast her shadowy hair  
And arms like silver glimmering.  
  
Long was the way that fate them bore,  
O'er stony mountains cold and grey,  
Through halls of iron and darkling door,  
And woods of nightshade morrowless.  
The Sundering Seas between them lay,  
And yet at last they met once more,  
And long ago they passed away  
In the forest singing sorrowless.

 

By the time the song ended it seemed that their barrels had come to a stop.

 

“Oh elven maiden mine were it so that I had seen you this night. Though your hair be red as fire rather then black as the heavens, Beren and I are much alike…”

 

Bilbo squeaked when his barrel was lifted.

 

“Tauriel what is this? Has that drunken cook of Thranduil’s tossed out full barrels again?”

 

Bilbo pushed the lid off when it was set down, “A little help sir? We’ve been trapped in those things for a while.”

 

Thank Eru that this was a man and not an elf…

 

The man helped him out of the barrel asking gruffly, “What are you small one? You are too old to be a child and beardless so not a dwarf.”

 

“I’m a hobbit.” Bilbo admitting shyly, “My elf friends call me perian which means halfling but I’m not fond of that name.”

 

“I am Bard the bargeman, what should I call you?”

 

It was then that Bilbo realised that their barrels had come to a stop near a small dock. He’d tried to put the idea that they were in water out of his head and shivered violently. “Bil…bil…bo…Bag…ggins…”

 

Immediately Fili burst out of his barrel and leapt onto the barge, kneeling in front of his mate, “Bilbo?”

 

“I don’t like water…” Bilbo said as he clutched Fili’s cloak.

 

Fili petted him, “I know, but you handled that barrel ride fine. Just breathe alright?”

 

In the water the rest of the Company were popping out of their barrels.

 

The stunned bargeman began hauling both Khazad and barrel into the boat separately.

 

Not long after all fourteen of their original Company were safely on the boat, then they heard the sound of horses.

 

Tauriel leapt off her House and landed lightly on the barge, “I see they made it as I hoped. Did you come through the trip without much discomfort Dori?”

 

Balin looked worried.

 

Dori stretched, “No more so then riding a pony for hours but that drop was uncomfortable.”

 

“Can someone please explain why thirteen dwarves and a ‘hobbit’ floated down the Forest Road in wine barrels?” Bard asked giving Tauriel a hard look.

 

Tauriel shrugged, “You know Uncle Thranduil. He is very unhelpful and distrusting of other races if they aren’t currently providing him a service. It was the easiest way to get out of the Hall. Legolas and I took the ponies for a ride when we went out with Elrohir and Elladan to show them the forest. Of course they only saw the path that led here. We sent our guests out with the gifts that Legolas and I planned to bring on our trip.”

 

“We’re going to have guests aren’t we?” Bard sighed. “Our house is not very big Tauriel.”

 

Tauriel squeezed his shoulder, “They will only be staying one night before they continue on their journey.”

 

Bard nodded, “One night is workable. We’ll need to trail that net behind us in hopes of fish. Sigrid made soup hoping that you two would be coming with the barrels.”

 

“We are.” Legolas said lightly as he slid down his horse.

 

He tied the reins to Tauriel’s horse to his own before he joined Elrond’s sons in loading up the ponies.

 

Once they were repacked the ponies the Company and their Elven guides minus Tauriel mounted up.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope Tauriel's pairing to Bard wasn't too horrifying but I didn't want her with Legolas and well Kili is far too loyal to Ori to consider giving her a piece of his heart. I have plans for Tauriel and Bard, they are a bit less star-crossed then Beren and Luthien or even Idril and Tuor.
> 
> Thorin's Company Descends on Laketown [Esgaroth] occurs before the next Chapter if you want to read this in proper sequence.


	19. Of Erebor and Smaug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend reading Thorin's Company Descends on Laketown [Esgaroth] before this chapter.

Chapter 19- Of Erebor and Smaug

 

 

The Company currently composed of thirteen Khazad-dim and one hobbit had arrived at Erebor on their third day out of Laketown. It was the fourth day by the time they climbed it in search of the hidden door and Gandalf appeared. Yet it was the fifth night out of Laketown, which was Durin’s Day when the moon shone on the door and they found it with the aid of a thrush. Before dawn on the sixth day Bilbo was expected to enter Erebor to search for the dreaded dragon…

 

Using a branch that had burnt enough to be charcoaled they traced the outline of both the door and the key hole for future reference…

 

Nori and Bilbo had sort of become friends, having both fought valiantly against the Orcs that attacked them before their arrival at Imladris as well as their sneak attack on the Trolls to rescue their ponies. They were both close to Fili who thought of Nori as a friend and they had taken pains to include the older Khazad when they noticed he was feeling down.

 

So it wasn’t any wonder really that they both snuck into the secret door that led under the mountain into Erebor. Despite Gandalf’s warning that Smaug would recognize the scent of a Khazad Nori had told Bilbo when he snuck off that it was foolish to face a dragon on one’s own.

 

They were not very pleased with how long the tunnel went on and quite frankly it was very dark.

 

Since neither grew up in a mountain their night vision wasn’t as pronounced as the Erebor-born.

 

“So how do you think we should do this?” Bilbo whispered.

 

“We see if the dragon lives first. If he does well they are supposed to be sentient, we could try talking to him.” Nori shrugged. “I’ve never met a dragon…”

 

Bilbo swallowed, “Me either…”

 

“Well we’ll play it by ear then.” Nori shrugged as he reached over to playfully tug on one of Bilbo’s pointed ears.

 

Bilbo blushed.

 

They tiptoed through the dark passage, holding hands and trailing their fingers along the wall.

 

Then their joined hands bumped a door.

 

They reached forward blindly running their hands over the door.

 

Nori’s deft fingers found the handle and he felt for the lock slipping Thorin’s key into it having picked Bilbo’s pocket in the dark.

 

The door hadn’t been oiled or even opened in a handful of scores of years so it shrieked out a whingy protest that sent chills down their spine.

 

The two would-be thieves winced.

 

XooooooX

 

Fili was impatient…

 

He knew Bilbo had been allowed to come to be their burglar but he didn’t want to have him sneaking into a mountain looking for a dragon.

 

He knew when Bilbo and Nori slipped away in the middle of the night.

 

He wasn’t surprised when Nori heading towards the door with Bilbo, he was surprised when Nori didn’t come back. Given that Tharkûn claimed that it was too dangerous for them to enter the mountain in search of Smaug, Fili thought that Nori was waiting for Bilbo to return.

 

It didn’t take long for him to be aware that Dwalin was equally unnerved by Nori’s absence.

 

They would get no sleep this night so they rose and relieved Bifur and Bofur from night watch.

 

Waiting was a long game…

 

XooooooX

 

As they made their way in the dark, stumbling along through the pitch-black corridors trying to follow Balin’s directions to the treasury, which is where they expected to find Smaug alive or dead.

 

“I smell a child of Aüle.” Came a deep voice as they entered a cavern they thought might be the treasury after getting lost twice.

 

Bilbo squeezed Nori’s hand before putting on the ring.

 

Nori stepped forward. “I am Nori son of Stor, brother to a prince-consort of the Line of Durin. I have come on behalf of the Line of Durin to speak with the Great Smaug.”

 

“There is another…he disappeared but I can smell him. He smells of Aüle and Yavanna.”

 

“Pay him no heed.” Nori said dismissively. “He will do nothing I do not say.”

 

“What would the Line of Durin want of me?” Smaug said his eyes glowing like coals.

 

Nori did not look at those eyes, there were tales told about the danger of looking into a Dragon’s eyes. “There are rumours abroad that the Great Smaug has breathed his last and that the treasure of Erebor is unguarded. Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills covets his treasure. Unfortunately, there is one who according to Khazad law has a greater claim to the treasure.”

 

“Who would that be?” Smaug said with a dangerous voice that was close to a roar.

 

Nori perched on what seemed to be a chest of gold. “Thorin; he was only a young prince, third in line to the Throne of Erebor when you arrived Great Smaug. Curiously, my own brother is betrothed to his youngest nephew. We were interested in an alliance with the Great Smaug. Our people have great skill with stone, jewel and metal. We thought perhaps in exchange for letting us move back to Erebor we might return it to glory so that Great Smaug can be enshrined in it and bask in reflected glory.”

 

“What about my treasure?” Smaug’s voice held a frown.

 

“Half of it would remain yours oh Great Smaug. The other half would be used to make Erebor great. Your domain would be the treasury and you can continue to sleep among our mountain’s shared treasure. One of our Company would gladly serve as a custodian, his name is Gloin Great Smaug. He can with your assistance, for I have heard that dragons possess great memories and know every treasure by sight and smell. Then you can decide how to share the wealth, what you will pay us for rebuilding Erebor. Together we will defend ourselves from the likes of Dain who wishes to take your treasure for himself.” Nori said shaking his head, “Dain is a small Khazad who believes he has the right to claim Erebor when it is already in the hands of someone far stronger.”

 

“I heard a prophecy that I would find my heart in Erebor. I have searched and searched through this place and I have found nothing.” Smaug grumbled.

 

“Perhaps, I could arrange a meeting with our Thorin and Tharkŭn.” Nori offered.

 

“Tharkŭn?” Smaug asked.

 

Nori shrugged, “He is called many names, he is a wizard and I’ve heard that he appeared when Sauron rose to power.”

 

“Sauron, in the tongue of the Nolder it meant the Abhorred or the Abominable which is a far cry from his original name; Mairon the Admirable.” Smaug snorted and there was a flash of fire in the dark. “He was always biding his time. If he could have rose up against Melkor he would have. He was always planning to make himself Lord of Arda but was merely waiting for Melkor to be cast down by the Valar. I like Sauron allowed myself to be convinced to join Melkor and seduced by promises of greatness from the side of Aüle. In return for my treachery I was tortured by Melkor and twisted into a dragon. For Melkor could not truly create unlike Aüle; he could only twist what was already made for evil.”

 

“Would the Great Smaug allow a humble Nori to invite Tharkun and Thorin to a conference? Perhaps, we can negotiate something that would benefit us both? For I doubt that one could truly overcome the Great Smaug.” Nori said appealing to the Dragon’s pride.

 

“I will meet with them. I do not trust one of Durin’s line in my Sanctuary.” Smaug said in a stern voice. “We will talk at the Gate of Erebor. One insult and I will not take it well.”

 

Nori bowed, “I will relay the will of the Great Smaug. Come my friend, we must go tell Thorin and Tharkŭn of our findings. The Great Smaug lives and will have counsel with Durin’s Heir and the Grey Wizard.”

 

Bilbo followed Nori out of the Treasury and they stumblingly made their way out of the mountain the way they came.

 

Once they returned outside the sky was so bright that they closed their eyes and had to pause.

 

Once their eyes readjusted to the brightness of the late morning sun the two scrambled down the mountain to their camp.

 

Dwalin and Fili were pacing and glancing towards the path.

 

XooooooX

 

Dwalin and Nori hadn’t come to terms with being Ones until after their arrival on Beorn’s Carrack and the skinchanger had rescued them from Orcs.

 

Their Ones ran towards them with a glad shout and they were hugged fiercely once they were spotted.

 

Both allowed their Ones to make sure they were unhurt.

 

Bilbo winced when Fili’s fingers brushed bruises from stumbling in the dark. “Careful.”

 

“What happened?” Dwalin frowned.

 

“One always is injured when stumbling in the dark.” Nori said vaguely. “Now I must talk to Tharkŭn and Thorin at once.”

 

Dwalin glared, “You should see Oin first.”

 

Nori sniffed, “I’m fine; been hurt worse before, besides I promised to deliver a message.”

 

Dwalin scowled but fell silent for Nori was clearly the dominant in that relationship.

 

Fili led Nori to Thorin while taking Bilbo’s hand.

 

They found Thorin pacing, Gandalf puffing on his pipe and Balin frowning.

 

Thorin glared, “What took you so long?”

 

“Well first we had to find the treasury.” Nori drawled, “Got lost a few times. Then we had to negotiate with Smaug himself.”

 

“He lives?” Thorin swallowed.

 

Nori scoffed, “Of course he lives. What did you think? That he was dead and his rotting corpse was stinking up your treasury?”

 

Thorin scowled, “I was hopeful.”

 

“Something is pulling you to Erebor.” Gandalf observed, “It’s making you anxious and temperamental.”

 

“Smaug agreed to meet with you both to discuss terms. He was interested in possibly allowing us to return.” Nori said blandly. “That is if you can avoid insulting him or worse threatening him Thorin.”

 

Thorin glared. “He’s responsible for thousands of deaths.”

 

“Hundreds.” Gandalf corrected.

 

“If he hadn’t come then we wouldn’t have lost so many…Frerin would still be alive as well as others.”

 

“Your grandfather allowed gold to consume him.” Gandalf snapped. “Your father was barely managing to run Erebor as it was. Gold is a weakness in the design, a weakness that Yavanna herself foresaw and Sauron exploited.” He turned to Nori, “What does Smaug want?”

 

“He heard a prophecy that he would find his heart in Erebor but he’s searched and found nothing. He maybe willing to allow us to rebuild, we might only be allowed at most half of its treasure in exchange for rebuilding it.”

 

“Half? Only half?” Thorin sputtered.

 

“If you’re lucky, but were you to insult Smaug it might be less.” Nori scowled.

 

“How did you get him to agree to anything?” Gandalf asked.

 

“I stroked his ego; a dragon’s weakness is their pride.” Nori shrugged. “He particularly wishes to see you Tharkun.”

 

“The origins of Dragons are a source of debate among the White Council.” Gandalf mused.

 

“He claims he was one of Maiar, in the service of Aüle. He called us the children of Aüle, well he called me that but claimed Bilbo whom he could not see was the child of Aüle and Yavanna.”

 

“Many Maiar fell in those dark days…some by choice, others by force.” Gandalf said shaking his head.

 

“Well anyway, Smaug wishes to meet you both at the Gates of Erebor. He says he doesn’t trust a Durin in the Treasury.” Nori shrugged.

 

Thorin’s scowl deepened.

 

“With the history of gold lust it makes sense Uncle.” Fili said gently.

 

“I’m not my grandfather.” Thorin grumbled.

 

“You were named for him.” Balin pointed out.

 

Thorin glared at him.

 

Balin shrugged, “If I can’t join you then I’ll go have tea with Dori.”

 

Nori smirked, “Tell him I’m quite fine.”

 

“Aside from bruises.” Dwalin glared.

 

“From tripping over fallen stone or walking into walls in the dark. Unlike you Dwalin I don’t have excellent night vision from living in a mountain.” Nori retorted, he pulled Dwalin close by his shirt and kissed the burly warrior. “I appreciate that you worry about me.”

 

Dwalin turned red, coughing nervously.

 

“Perhaps, there maybe something about the sons of Stor…” Balin mused, “They seem to be quite intriguing.”

 

“Perhaps it is the line of Durin.” Nori teased, “Your cousin Gloin is with Fili’s elder sister, Kili is with Ori and we’ve captured you two.”

 

“My cousin Ferumbras is quite enamoured with Bofur.” Bilbo grinned.

 

“Bit awkward with you all pairing off.” Thorin grumbled.

 

“Come on Thorin. We have a dragon to talk with.” Gandalf said sharply, “They don’t like to be kept waiting. We must be diplomatic if you ever wish to hold the title of King under the Mountain.”

 

Thorin scowled.

 

“I’ll stay with Fili.” Bilbo said quietly. “I don’t want to be a distraction for you three.”

 

Thorin shrugged.

 

Fili’s uncle seemed almost alright with them being Ones, but Bilbo still worried that he would change his mind.

 

XoooooX

 

While Thorin and Gandalf were off talking to Smaug, Bilbo let a nervous Dori serve them tea.

 

After the closed darkness of Erebor, Bilbo started to feel more himself sitting in the autumn sunlight and sipping a cup of tea.

 

Despite his bruises from stumbling in the dark, it was comforting to have Fili’s arm around his waist.

 

Bilbo was getting his second cup from Dori when Nori stopped in front of them having run into their camp.

 

“Is something wrong?” Balin frowned.

 

Nori laughed out loud, “I think Smaug wants Thorin! He’s willing to submit himself for judgement before his Lord and Lady. Claims he isn’t good enough for Thorin. He asked for a scribe. Though perhaps Master Balin wouldn’t be amiss…”

 

Dori reluctantly pulled back from Balin, “Our king is being proposed to by Smaug the Abominable?”

 

There was a roar from the mountain.

 

Nori shouted, “Forgive my elder brother Salmar! I’ll talk with him later.” He hissed, “Dori shut up. I wouldn’t lead Ori or Balin, much less Thorin into danger willingly. Nor would I take Bilbo. Come on Ori, get your satchel.”

 

Kili was clearly worried.

 

Ori glared at Nori, “I don’t know how you hoodwink people, but however did you convince our elders to accept you or how you choose to live, you embarrassment?”

 

Nori flinched, “If Maiar don’t complain, why should you? They are greater then we are. Come on we can continue this discussion later or do you not want to be named officially as Kili’s consort? Obtaining Erebor was the requirement; we have that if you come. Balin perhaps you really should come as a witness.”

 

Thorin’s advisor, who also happened to be Dori’s One and his One’s elder brother nodded, “It would be an honour…”

 

The three Khazad-dim left their worried Ones and made their way back up the mountain to the ruined Gates of Erebor.

 

Bilbo was slightly amused by the idea that Smaug was attracted to Thorin of all the company.

 

How that would work was anyone’s guess, like everything it was in the hands of Illuvatar…

 

XooooooX

 

When Thorin, Balin, Ori and Nori returned it was without Gandalf…

 

Bilbo had a terrible sense of foreboding.

 

He frowned, “Where is Gandalf?”

 

“After he witnessed Thorin signing the contract, he claimed to be called away on urgent business.” Nori shrugged.

 

Bilbo fell silent…

 

He hoped things wouldn’t fall apart without Gandalf around…

 

"Bilbo you will be expected to ride for the Shire to bring new to Ferumbras, Trademaster of the Tooks."  Thorin said looking at Erebor. "We will sleep in Erebor tonight..."

 

Bilbo flinched, it had already started to come apart...

 

 

 


	20. The Banishment of Fili, son of Dis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Destruction of Esgaroth mostly precedes this chapter.

Chapter 20

 

 

It was quickly becoming clear that the longer they were in Erebor, the more affected Thorin’s mind was.

 

If their leader wasn’t brooding in the throne room of Thor, Thorin stood in the top most room of the gatehouse and looked out with mad eyes.

 

The more Thorin pressed to enter the treasury to search for the Arkenstone, the stauncher Gloin appeared. He was entrusted with its protection and the time had not come in which to enter.

 

At Fili’s request, Nori and Dwalin made an inventory of what remained in Erebor and was uncorrupted.

 

Balin, Dori and Fili walked through Erebor and made a repair list in order of need, that which must be repaired for safety would come first.

 

Thorin’s preoccupation meant he noticed not…

 

The first things that Bombur and Bilbo saw to, was if there was any food that was still good. They, with Bofur’s help cleaned and repaired both the royal kitchens and pantries.

 

Oin took Bifur and went to investigate his old dominion, the Hall of Healing. A doom lay upon the mountain and Oin wished to know if the hall remained intact and if any of the medicine was yet usable.

 

Kili went with Ori and helped him make sense of the library, taking note of the titles that must be recopied and in what order.

 

While Thorin saw and ate naught, in his name much was begun….

 

XooooooX

 

Fili and Balin were awoken first.

 

Fili was appalled, “Uncle wants us to what?”

 

“Secure Erebor.” Bofur reported. “If there are beings in that abandoned city, might they need help rather then a selfish barricading of our doors?”

 

“Likely, very likely.” Balin frowned, “He is still our king and we must obey.”

 

Dori must have sensed Balin’s leaving of their bed for he appeared with Bilbo.

 

“I do not agree with this action, it is not that of a king.” Fili fumed. “I have done what I can to secure his claim and to know what needs doing and what we currently hold without an inventory of the treasury…”

 

“What do Thorin want?” Dori frowned.

 

“He wants us to barricade and repair the gate.” Bofur sighed.

 

Bilbo blinked away sleep, “Why?”

 

“Because there are people in Dale.” Balin muttered, “Thorin is paranoid that they will come against him.”

 

“Erebor is a ruin just as Dale is,” Fili snorted, “it will take much work to make it habitable again. Whatever people have come there, doubtless they come in great need. Erebor is vast and what we lack in axes, we have in room. We do not yet have access to the treasury but its contents are no doubt vast. It can be used to buy food and supplies to survive the winter.”

 

A growl of impatience came from the Gates…

 

Wary, Fili and Balin approached trusting their Ones and Bofur to wake the rest of the company.

 

They found Thorin impatient.

 

“What only two? Have you come to argue with me? I am your king! Have you turned against me once I brought us to the home we had lost.” Thorin raged.

 

Fili sighed, “No uncle you are our king, we only wish to offer counsel. Those who come to Dale maybe in need of help, should we not try to help them? To show to the world the greatness of Thorin the Reclaimer?”

 

“I will show them my strength!” Thorin thundered, “I will have Erebor’s gates repaired and barred before dawn!”

 

Balin sighed, “Thorin we lack the skill and the strength to do so.”

 

“Then build me a wall from the rubble!” the maddened king railed.

 

Seeing that their king lost in madness, the company did as they were bidden with sore hearts.

 

Fili and Bilbo as well as Balin and Dori felt the shadow that had grown in Thorin was getting stronger.

 

XooooooX

 

As the Elven prince and the Lakeman rode towards the barricaded gate of Erebor, Thorin thundered, “Shoot a warning shot Kili.”

 

“Uncle they ride empty-handed!” Fili protested

 

“Fire Kili.” Thorin spoke as if he heard him not.

 

It seemed to his companions that he did not…

 

Kili would not aim to kill and shot so it landed in front of Bard’s horse.

 

Bard’s face was full of betrayal, “Thorin why do you do this? I took you into my home! We shared what we could. We come in need; for Orcs destroyed our town they burnt it to the ground. We have nothing! Once more we are cast out into the world homeless. You promised to repay us for our aid. We ask only for a fair repayment.”

 

“Repayment? When the cost of stabling our ponies bankrupted us?” Thorin sneered.  

 

“My people did not have the benefit of a strong leader, we had a corrupt one that we were bound to. He prospered while we starved; while our homes burned he fled with our gold. We don’t even have that to help us rebuild. Winter is coming let us winter with you. We will help rebuilt Erebor, in spring we will move back to Dale. We will pay you the money you give us to help rebuild Dale. We are fishermen, basket weavers and barrel makers; we know nothing of stone. It has been generations since we lived in a city of stone rather then a town made from wood. We are willing to learn, teach us! Let us bring back the golden days of Dale and Erebor together!” Bard begged.

 

“Why does the elf ride with you?” Thorin snorted.

 

“He wished to see for his own eyes that your quest was fulfilled.” Elladan replied.

 

“Thorin please, I wish to have peace between us!” Bard called back.

 

“Begone! We want no beggars here.” Thorin barked.

 

Fili shouted, “Wait! Uncle the Orcs were likely following us. Let me pay them. You promise and I would not have it said that Thorin was not honourable and broke his word.”

 

“What of the Elven soldiers? What does Thranduil come for that he rides as one to war?” Thorin hissed.

 

“He said that there is a piece that he paid for and was not delivered ere the dragon came.” Elladan shrugged as if it mattered not.

 

“If Fili will pay Bard what we owe the people of Laketown, let me pay Thranduil. I am owed one-fourteenth your share of the treasure; I have little need for the riches that would be one - twenty-eighth of the treasury of Erebor. That way there is no need for war.” Bilbo offered immediately.

 

Thorin’s face darkened with rage, “You filthy Shire rat! You have seduced my heir’s allegiance away from me! You have bewitched him with some Elvish magic!”

 

Bilbo stumbled back; “I have done nothing to take Fili from you! I only wish to help…”

 

“We need no help from alien races! Dwalin fling the Shire rat from the ramparts! He shall have no share of my treasure!”

 

Kili shouted, “You can’t kill Bilbo! You’ll damn Fili to death.”

 

“They are not Ones! Mahal would not fashion Ones for his people with alien races.” Thorin yelled in a rage.

 

“If Bilbo is not welcome in Erebor,” Fili thundered, “then neither am I! I will not darken the gates of Erebor, Thorin son of Thrain until you apologize for the rash and cruel words you have spoke this day.”

 

“Traitor!” Thorin’s hand flew out at Fili; it did not hit him or pull a weapon. Instead it tore a cloak broach that bore the crest of Durin. “You are no kin of mine, begone with your hobbit whore! Throw them out of my kingdom! They have no claim on my treasure! They will never see a single coin of it!”

 

“Uncle no!” Kili cried out.

 

“You heard me! I want them gone!” Thorin yelled, “Before I do it myself!”

 

Dwalin’s voice was thick, “Nori…we better do as he says.”

 

Nori pulled out rope from somewhere and tied it round Bilbo and then lowered him over the barricade.

 

Bilbo slipped out of the rope and tumbled to the stone bridge and stared up at the gate in shock.

 

Dwalin whispered as he tied Fili with the rope, “Forgive me my prince.”

 

Fili’s face was dark with anger, “You are following your king. May it be the right choice.”

 

Dwalin and Nori lowered him down to the bridge.

 

Fili untied the rope and knelt beside a shell-shocked Bilbo holding out his hand. “I’m now just a Khazad of no family, with nothing but his heart. Is that enough?”

 

Bilbo launched himself at Fili, “I never needed anything more then that…”

 

XooooooX

 

Bard stared at them as they walked down the bridge from Erebor towards Dale, “We heard shouting but what is happening Erebor?”

 

“Bilbo and I offered to pay for your requests with our share of the treasure. Uncle didn’t like that. He has insulted my One and I will not forgive unless he apologises. We are now as destitute as you. I have nothing but what I carry on my person.” Fili said gruffly.

 

Bard gaped at him, “You were cast from Erebor for offering to pay his debt?”

 

“My Uncle is not himself, yet he has gone too far.” Fili spat, “If he thinks my wrath is terrible, just wait until my mother learns he was disowned me and cast me from Erebor like a thief. I only came on this quest for love of my uncle who has been like a father to me; I do not really remember my father. Now I am banished, I am lost to my people…”

 

“You are welcome to come with me.” Bilbo said holding his hand, “If we can get to the Shire then we can share Bag End together.”

 

Bard was still stunned as he pulled Fili up with him on Elrohir’s horse.

 

Likewise, Elladan pulled Bilbo up onto his horse, his gaze upon Erebor was pained and he clutched a ring upon a chain.

 

They rode back to Dale sick at heart.

 

Where Thraunduil treated Fili and Bilbo with contempt, disbelieving their tale.

 

Yet Bard, Tauriel, Elladan and Elrohir believed…

 

What little could be shared was shared…

 

Bilbo helped Tauriel with the ill and injured to earn his keep…

 

Fili helped sharpen the weapons that the refugees of Laketown had, he wasn’t a blacksmith by trade but he knew the fundamentals, which was more then others could claim.

 

They would prove to the people of New Dale and the elves of Mirkwood that they were trustworthy even if Thorin called them traitors.

 

It was their current companions who were their only hope of surviving a winter…

 

Because all of Bilbo’s healing supplies, his swords, his bows and his bedroll were still in Erebor…

 

As were Fili’s belongings; his father’s violin, his own bedroll and other odds and ends. Fili was beyond lucky that he had strapped on his swords when Bofur came to summon them to the gate.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is immediately followed by the battle arc in Under a Fading Quarter Moon and then by its proper sequel My Precious.


End file.
